<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Forgive by Zelinkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755734">To Forgive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinkie/pseuds/Zelinkie'>Zelinkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hyrule - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, Referenced Sex, implied sex, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinkie/pseuds/Zelinkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Queen Zelda's MIA lover, General Link of Hyrule, makes an unexpected return to his kingdom, she finds she has a hard time forgiving him for the reason of his disappearance. When a new evil rises, she must learn to cast aside her hate and work with her Hero to save Hyrule once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"It's a funny thing about coming home. Looks the same, smells the same, feels the same. You'll realize what's changed is you."<br/>
- F. Scott Fitzgerald<br/>
The Curious Case of Benjamin Button</i>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>     "Please come back safely," she whispered, stroking his chest and refusing to meet his eyes. He held her by the waist, watching her as she teared up. "I couldn't bear to lose you, too."</p>
<p>     A sad smile managed to make its way to his lips and he cupped her face, but did not move it up. "Of course I'll come back. I always do, don't I?" Their voices were soft, hushed, and intimate, locked away in the quiet quarters of Queen Zelda's bedroom.</p>
<p>"This is different," she murmured, finally looking up. Tears shined her cheeks and they continued to slowly escape her icy blue eyes. The sight broke his heart, and now he was regretting his decision. His eyes wandered over to the painting on the wall beside the bed, one of them before Zelda's coronation. It was her, standing in front of him with a small smile and him standing behind her with a smile as equally soft. Their hands were joined and displayed beside each other. The gold-plated caption on the frame read Princess &amp; Hero.</p>
<p>"Link," she said, louder this time. He averted his gaze back to her, who still looked up at him with an upset face. "Link, promise me something."</p>
<p>"Anything."</p>
<p>"Promise me that..." she faltered, and took a shaky breath before continuing. "That you will come back to Hyrule. To me."</p>
<p>Her words were like an arrow, penetrating his skin and piercing his heart. Nothing had ever made him feel this way... So weak and helpless. Not Zant, not King Bulblin, not even Ganondorf.</p>
<p>This was different.</p>
<p>"I..." he looked down at her warily—she hated it when someone broke a promise. And this was a hard one to keep. "I... Zelda..."</p>
<p>"I understand if you can't," she said glumly, turning away from him and looking at the painting. Memories. "You are devoted to the people, not... Not me." She stepped closer to the painting and he followed, standing right behind her as she looked at it longingly.</p>
<p>Simpler times.</p>
<p>"Don't you ever say that," he said abruptly, anger in his voice. He spun her around, catching her shocked expression. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his heart. "Do you feel that?"</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>He leaned down, closer to her ear and whispered, "It only beats for you." And then he captured her in a kiss.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div><p>She watched as he walked forward, mounting his gorgeous mare and patting its mane. He glanced back at her and nodded, to which she turned to the side and looked at the ground.</p>
<p>He steadied himself on his horse and raised his glimmering, clean blade, giving the loud order to move out. He let his troops pass him, blending into the last line and halting his steed. He turned, facing Zelda, who stood behind all of them.</p>
<p>"I promise," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. He then turned and galloped forward to assume his position at the front.</p>
<p>And it was there that Zelda collapsed, sobbing loudly and being left alone in her misery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had gotten used to the feeling of being alone after a while. It's bland tones haunted her no longer—not after two years. Though it no longer pricked at her soul, she still could not move on. <i>He</i> still lingered in her mind...</p><p>It was the same window she sat at now that she had sat at every night for the past two years. It was the same window that they would sit at every night since they had formally met, relishing in old memories, and perhaps going beyond the boundaries of clothes. She had done so much with him, so much that she couldn't even count the days they had spent together under Hyrule's bright sun and above its grassy plains.</p><p>And then he left... and he had promised her...</p><p>
  <i>I promise.</i>
</p><p>Those were the last words she heard his heavenly voice speak before he turned and never looked back. Now, she could only wonder where he had gone, or if he was even still alive.</p><p>Time had its effects on her hope. A week after he left, it was still strong that he'd return. A month, it was still there. But a year... a year had done her in. Now, it simply wasn't there. Only minute amounts of his troops had returned over the years, and even then they were battered and worn. Smudged with dirt, donning torn clothes, and sometimes... even covered in blood. It was something she couldn't bear to think had adorned his handsome figure.</p><p>Her dainty fingers, ones that he had once held so close and dear, traced the designs on the window. On the top was the Hylian Crest, which then travelled down into cryptic depictions of what her role had once been, and what it was lifetimes before. His were on a different window, in his bedchambers, which she dared not to venture into. She ordered it to remain untouched, for fear of someone mentioning or seeing his belongings. Even the sight of those made her cry with little control.</p><p>She hadn't cried in a long time because of those restraints. The last time she cried was a year ago, when she had hugged the pillow on his bed in his room. She knew very well that he wouldn't return. But what would she do if he did? It was a possibility she used to explore every day. Would she cry? Laugh? Smile? Be angry with him? Even she couldn't decide her own feelings, feelings which were determined so strongly by him.</p><p>She reached the bottom of the window and touched her other hand, where the delicate design of the Triforce lay so boldly. It was another thing that they had in common. He held the Triforce of Courage, though very timidly. He hated to boast, and he was a humble man, and it was something she had once admired. Not anymore, though. What if he died saving another person? Saving someone far less important than him... She scolded herself—she knew her thoughts were selfish, and she hated herself for it, but she'd rather him live than some cowardly soldier who couldn't even defend himself.</p><p>
  <i>Stop it.</i>
</p><p>She was used to getting angry with herself. It happened every day, and when it overrode her heart, she resorted to the bottle of wine stored in her closet. The wine she was saving for their wedding day.</p><p>There were times when she'd lock herself in her room all day, thinking about him. Then there were times when she'd go to the garden and visit his favorite rosebush, pulling the scarlet flowers from their thorny stems and plucking their petals. Roses had always been his favorite. One day, she asked him why, and he told her, "Because they represent love. And when I think of love, I think of you." He always had a way with words, but he just preferred not to use them. Why? "Because actions speak louder than words." It was what he lived by, and it certainly worked. He had won over the heart of the people in a matter of minutes; or he could've, if he put himself out there.</p><p>The council strongly favored him. They described him as courageous (rightfully so), valiant, charming, chivalrous, respectful, and some ladies even dared to call him handsome. There was no denying it; he was perfect. And she let him slip away. He was like a pig covered in grease. None could tame him and keep a good hold on him. None except Queen Zelda, for a time. She didn't realize how much she really, truly needed him, and he utterly left her.</p><p>She stood from the window and left her room in a fit of unseen anger. No one was in the halls, as per her request, unless she rang the bell in her quarters. Then a maid would come running to tend to her—Zelda hardly ever used the bell. This was <i>her</i> hallway, no one else's. The times when she shared with Link were gone.</p><p>She turned and walked to the door a little ways away from hers, stopping in front of it. She turned to face it, examining the similarity it bore to her door. She reached up a shaky hand and hesitantly grasped the golden knob, slowly twisting it. The horrifying cogs inside the lock turned and clunked, and the door clicked open. Still holding the knob, she took a deep breath. Slowly, she pushed the door open and squeezed her eyes shut. Once she heard the door softly bump against the wall, she opened them.</p><p>Tears stung her eyes as she examined the room, nearly as big as hers, before her. Papers were strewn across the desk to the left of the room, where the bed lay across from. The sheets were a mess, as they always were years ago, and a pillow was on the floor by the headboard. The window in that room was the same as hers, though the seat by it was topped with various maps and compasses, some cracked. The bookshelf was stuffed full of history books and various journals, and the occasional wood-carved keepsake. The wardrobe by the bed was the cleanest, and the area where Zelda walked to first. She ran her fingers down the fine structure, her fingers dipping into the carved vine and leaf pattern running along the edge of the door. She grabbed the knob of the wardrobe quicker than she had the door—what had she to lose now that she was in the place of her nightmares?</p><p>Slowly, she opened the wardrobe door and was met by a surprisingly neat collection of tunics, breastplates, shoulder guards and windsock hats. There was one hat, however, that caught her attention. It sat on the shelf above the hanging clothes and was a dark green. It bore stitches and dirt stains, and there was a piece of fabric sewn in that was a shade lighter than the rest of the hat. Carefully, Zelda reached up and clutched it, holding it like it was her lifeline. She brought it down and eyed it carefully. This was what he wore when they had first spent their days together—this green, worn, patched hat.</p><p>
  <i>This nightmare.</i>
</p><p>Zelda's eyes flashed with anger, and she tore the hat. The pieces of fabric scattered to the floor, decorating the stone with its mossy color. It was his favorite, and it was her comfort, though a room away; so close, yet so far.</p><p>She no longer needed it. She was letting go. Letting go of herself, her love, and her state of mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of the weeks since she had let him go, she found that the sky usually reflected her mood. Perhaps the Goddesses related to her? She doubted they could. They had never had the love of their lives slip from their hands, so close yet so far. Yet, cloudy skies appeared when Zelda was feeling sad or distraught, and clear blue ones came when she was atypically happy.</p><p>Today, crystalline flakes drifted from the grey skies above and, believe it or not, Zelda was feeling particularly unwelcoming that day. She tugged her gloves further up her shapely arms, pining for the warmth her glowing fire could not provide. Perhaps that warmth was to be found in another, and not herself?</p><p>Since the day she re-entered that dreadful room, she had it cleared by the maids and the only thing that remained in there were the particles of dust lazily floating about. She kept the hat—or, rather, what she had made of it. She'd gladly forget him, now, but not the adventure he made to save her people.</p><p>She stood from her luxurious sofa before her soft fire, wandering to the bookshelf and grabbing an old book. She opened it and walked back to the sofa, gently lowering herself onto its red cushions and slowly reading the book. She was never one to sit still and <i>read</i>, of all things, but she became accustomed to doing nothing when she became victim of the Twilight Invasion. In that horrid tower there was nothing but a bed, a window, a desk and a journal, which she frequently wrote in—irrelevant thoughts, nothing serious. The journal was filled with doodles and battle strategies she planned in the theory that she may regain her troops during her imprisonment, having escaped her tower; something or other. Sometimes, she even drew pictures of Midna and her wolf friend, whose name Zelda dare not say.</p><p>A dainty knock on her door prompted Zelda to look up at it, closing her book and standing. She glided over, gently turning the knob and greeting whomever it was on the other side. A maid in her bland frock stood, smiling a small smile at the ground, too afraid to disrespect the queen to look up at her and too excited to give away what was about to happen.</p><p>"Hello," Zelda said. "Is there something the matter?"</p><p>"Oh, no, your Majesty," the girl curtsied, her face unbearably red. "Quite the opposite, actually."</p><p>"Must this be attended to immediately?" She wanted to continue relishing in her alone time. Just a few more moments would do...</p><p>"Two years is a long time, surely a few more minutes won't hurt," the maid muttered under her breath sarcastically, catching Zelda's attention.</p><p>"Did you say something?" Zelda inquired, stepping outside her chambers and shutting the door soundly behind her.</p><p>"No! No, not at all. If you have the time, please follow me." The maid began to walk down the hall, Zelda trailing behind. Now her curiosity was piqued, because no one had spoken to her with such vigor, although little, in years. It heightened her heart to see someone smile in her presence, and she realized just how deprived she was.</p><p>They walked through various corridors at a rather quick pace, passing the halls where paintings of heroes and princesses of the past hung, passing the conference and ballrooms, and finally reaching a large set of doors. Goddesses, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been in there.... Perhaps she had truly been a terrible ruler the past two years, forgetting her last visit to the throne room, of all places.</p><p>"You just go from here, your Highness," the maid told her, scurrying off down the hall excitedly. Zelda watched her go, and then hesitantly grasped the doorknob. <i>This must be some practical joke...</i></p><p>She opened the door and stepped into the room, her head hung. As she made her way beside the throne, she looked up and released the most broken-hearted gasp. It most certainly was not a practical joke and she couldn't believe her eyes, which were becoming glossy with tears.</p><p>There he stood, his locks of blonde and brown hanging over his face just like they always used to. His ears, still pierced with the small blue hoops, were as red as ever. His eyes had never changed from the fierce blue they had always been, and his physique was anything but lazy. He wore that same colored tunic with a dark cloak hanging around his shoulders. His smile was the widest she'd ever seen it and his eyes the glassiest they'd ever been, riddled with tears, even more so than hers.</p><p>"Zelda," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear, holding his arms out. "My Zelda..."</p><p>"Link," she said trying hard to maintain her composure. She approached him, noting he was now taller than her by a smidge.</p><p>He grabbed her and hugged her tight, pouring all of his love into that single gesture. "It's been so long..."</p><p>"That is not necessarily my fault," Zelda said coldly, pushing herself out of his hold.</p><p>"I missed you so much, Zelda," Link lamented, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "And now I finally get to see you again..."</p><p>"I don't think that I can relate to that," she snapped. It was a lie and she knew it, but she couldn't help but deny her weakness.</p><p>She could nearly see his heart shatter in his worn eyes. "What? Two years I've been gone, and now I return and you're not happy?"</p><p>"Why were you gone?" she hissed, avoiding the question. She crossed her arms and looked up at him angrily, silence pervading the room. It was just them, only them...</p><p>...and she hated it.</p><p>"Zelda... I..." he fumbled, looking for words, trying to figure out just what to say. "I... I can't tell you. And I'm so sorry."</p><p>"That's it?" her voice rose with anger. "You leave me for two years, only to return and not tell me why! You have left me in turmoil— you <i>broke</i> me."</p><p>"Zel-"</p><p>"I have half a mind to banish you from this castle immediately, and I would had I not something to say to you."</p><p>"What is it?" he pleaded, grasping her hands tightly, as if she'd run away from him at any moment. "You can tell me. You can tell me anything."</p><p>"I. <i>Hate</i>. You."</p><p>The world froze and the words hung in his ears. He went pale and his eyes widened with fear and loss. The one thing he treasured above all, the one thing he loved to death and cherished like no other utterly hated him. The thought was almost surreal.</p><p>"What?" he breathed, his face looking torn apart with sorrow.</p><p>"You heard me," she hissed, turning around. She raised her voice. "You will take up residence in your former room, which has been cleared out since you left. I will have the maids set up a bed, and the tailors make you new clothes. Everything will be ready tomorrow. The bed will be done tonight. Dinner is at sunset." She was brief, brisk, and prompt, leaving the room immediately after having cleared up the major details. She left him to his thoughts.</p><p>Once the door had shut soundly behind her, she dashed all the way up to her bed chambers, slammed her door and leapt onto her bed. She cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a grand event, considering his wretched return. Zelda put a fake smile on her face and endured the night, complete with a toast to their "returned loyal hero" and even a dance between him and the Queen. It was so awkward between them, but they didn't let it show. She just lightly grasped his hand and hid her face with her hair from the onlookers. He seemed to do the same, and it pleased Zelda. She didn't want him to get any joy out of this.</p><p>The night had worn her out and she retired to her bedchambers at the earliest opportunity, completely ditching Link and the rest of the attendants. Now, she sat in her room, gazing at the flickering fire, curled up in a ball on her chair. She wore only a pale purple nightgown with a matching robe, ditching her slippers for the comforts of being barefoot. Her room had a soft glow, illuminating the cloth thrown over the painting of her nightmares and the curtains drawn at her window. The bed was made and tidy, thanks to the maids, and her vanity was set for the next day. A bath was drawn, beckoning to her from the other room as steam wafted through the door.</p><p>A light knock at her door prompted her to stand, walking to it and opening it. She made to slam the door as soon as she saw who it was, but he stopped her by forcing the door open. He didn't move a muscle after that, raking his eyes over her fearfully.</p><p>"Why are you here?" she asked, crossing her arms and standing firm. "I don't take visitors at night."</p><p>"I needed to see you," Link told her breathlessly, as if her beauty had stunned him once again. It never failed to do so, with her icy crystalline eyes, fair skin and soft features, chocolate brown locks.... There he went again, striking himself into a daze by fantasizing about his fiancée's looks. He quickly shook his head and stared at her once more.</p><p>"Yes, well," she cleared her throat. "I have no wish to see you." She turned and walked into the room, shutting the door only slightly, then opening the curtains and sitting at the window. He followed her in and shut the door behind him, watching her curiously.</p><p>Her shoulders moved as though she were picking up something, and she stopped as though she were scrutinizing it. He could read her so well one would think they were the same person. He watched her back curiously, as she shifted and wiggled slightly every now and then, her hair falling in soft waves down her back and her ears pointing outwards from her head, the clip-on earrings having been discarded for the night. He remembered still the nights where they'd share the most tender of moments basking in the moonlight streaming through that stained glass window, where'd they kiss and touch each other in the most unspeakable of ways.</p><p>Oh, how he so desired to do that with her once more.... </p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>"What have you got, Zelda?" he asked softly, as though he'd frighten her and send her scurrying out of the room. Slowly, she turned, holding pieces of green fabric in her hand. She stood to face him, quivering slightly. The silence lasted for only a few more moments before she broke, sobbing and crying profusely as her body shook violently.</p><p>"Look, Link," she choked, her voice broken and salty with tears. She clutched the pieces of moss green fabric, holding it out to him. "Look! This..."</p><p>She faltered, and hung her head as she let out a sob that rang through the room, bouncing off the covered painting and the lonely window. </p><p>"This... is what you are to me!" She shoved the fabric to his chest and he grabbed it from her, eyeing it cluelessly. Her hands retreated and covered her face as she stood, bent, before him, shaking with tears. He held the fabric before him and his eyes widened when he realized it was <i>his</i> hat that had been torn to shreds—his hat that he cherished so much.</p><p>Just like her.</p><p>Tears sprung to his own eyes as well as he examined the damage in his hands. Had he truly pushed her to this? Destroying the last remnants of him? Erasing him from her memory completely, refusing to believe he existed? And all by destroying a simple hat... a hat that had such an impact on their lives.</p><p>"Oh, Zelda..." he murmured, watching her with sorrowful eyes. He hated to see her like this, frustrated and upset and sad.</p><p>"No!" she shouted. "You are not to call me by my name. You will address me by my formal titles, General." His eyes widened at his own title. She had never called him that unless it was a meeting with the council. After all, she always preferred his name.</p><p>"It sounds so nice when I say it," she had told him, and he believed her.</p><p>"Y-your Majesty, I..." even he struggled to spit out her title, being so unfamiliar to it and always glowing with delight when he said her name.</p><p>"Get out," she whispered, walking forwards and pushing him back. "Don't ever come back here, General." once he was out the door, she slammed it shut right in his face.</p><p>There he stood, holding pieces of his past in his fingers, his love absolutely denying him the feeling he wished to continue with her... that feeling of undying passion and adoration, of never-ending love and amazement. He felt so, so guilty. He could never truly tell her why he didn't come back. It would hurt her more than not telling her, and surely she'd banish him then. The last thing he wanted was to never see her again, no matter how much hate she held against him.</p><p>Weeks after Link had left with the Hylian troops to head to the border between Hyrule and the neighboring kingdom of Altheria, they got caught up in a harsh battle with the Altherian forces. Unbeknownst to Zelda, the Altherians were planning to invade Hyrule and persuade the various races to join them so they could overthrow her. The Hylians suspected that after doing so, the Altherian prince would take the throne along with Zelda as his bride.</p><p>In that battle, Link had taken a fatal blow to the stomach and was hauled off by one of the opposing soldiers. After the fact, once it was all said and done, no one could find Link anywhere and he was presumed "missing in action." In truth, something far worse happened, something far more unbearable than he could ever dare to burden anyone with. He had a black tattoo winding up his back to prove it, something that was printed on him by force and without consent.</p><p>And perhaps it was those marks that deemed him further unworthy of Zelda's love after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, dripping wet and partially nude. The mirror was fogged up, the effects of his bath still lingering, and the room smelled of his sandalwood lotions. Through the foggy disarray of the room, he could still see his black marks, fuzzy in the mirror, as he looked over his shoulder. They wound up his back, resembling the stems of roses intertwining, their thorns jutting out. At the nape of his neck, where the stems joined together, was a jet black rose blooming where all could see. He sighed, turning away in aggravation and grabbing his towel from around his waist. He dried himself quickly, slipping into one of his new tunics, but not before putting a turtleneck on underneath. It was nothing new, he had worn shirts just like it before.</p><p>He stalked out of his bathroom and into his room, shutting the door loudly behind him. His room was simple, devoid of all his belongings; maps and compasses no longer covered the table and window seat, the bookshelf that held all his encyclopedias and almanacs were gone along with the books themselves. His wardrobe was cleaned of his old shoulder guards and Goddesses, he could hardly bring himself to say such a simple word—his <i>hat</i>, among others, and were replaced with new articles of clothing. Now his room was clean, the only messy part being the bed. He swore to Hylia that a hurricane swept through when he slept.</p><p>He opened his wardrobe, grabbing his breastplate and shoulder guards and then strapping them on. As he moved away, he glanced out the window that looked down into Zelda's private gardens—ones only visible from his and her window. He could see her, a tiny form kneeling by the vibrant rose bushes, and he thought that if she loved roses that much then she could love him, tattoo and all.</p><p>He turned away and exited his room, walking into a separate hall and down a flight of stairs. At the bottom, he bumped into the unfamiliar face of a middle-aged man with greying hair and pale features. A few papers tumbled to the floor from the man's stack. </p><p>"Oh! Oh, I am so sorry," the man exclaimed, moving to pick up his papers. Link watched him, examining his face closely, but he couldn't pin it to anybody he knew.</p><p>The man looked up at him and jumped, startled. "You must be General Link!" he exclaimed, bowing with a smile. "I am Senator Marley. I've heard lots about you and your various adventures."</p><p>Marley... he'd heard that name before. But where...?</p><p>
  <i>"That way, if he tries to escape, we can have one of our own kill her."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That's genius, but who would we send?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That is your choice, Alfred, but I'd find a reliable soldier that is practically useless."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yes, okay, but he needs to be convincing and politically smart if he wants to get on the council. They're holding elections soon."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know, I know... not many of our men are even taught to read!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Silence.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>More silence.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Let's send out Lieutenant Marley—he has wits and smarts and is very persuasive. We could easily get him into the Hylian council."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Brilliant, Alfred."</i>
</p><p>Link let out a choked gasp, stepping back as he stared at Marley. He remembered... during his imprisonment in the Altherian dungeons, he could occasionally hear the prince and his advisor speaking before they'd approach his cell.</p><p>"What is wrong, Sir Link?" Marley asked, faking concern. "Is there something that ails you?"</p><p>Link could hardly speak; he was too shocked and angry to answer. He took a deep breath and tugged on his collar. "Senator Marley," he said, "could I speak with you in private?"</p><p>"Of course!" Marley replied, following Link into a side room. Link made sure to shut the door quietly behind them, then turning to face Marley in the room filled with crates.</p><p>"Senator Marley," Link said, "where were you born and raised?"</p><p>"Kakariko Village. During the Twilight Invasion, I fled to the country to the south and then returned afterwards. Why, General Link?"</p><p>"Because..." Link sucked in a breath, pulling off his tunic. <i>I'll show him what they did to me...</i> "Because I know that is not true, Lieutenant Marley of Altheria."</p><p>"Ho, you jest," Marley said, waving a hand and tugging on his pompous collar. "I am no traitor—"</p><p>"You are both a traitor and a spy," Link hissed, at last pulling off his undershirt. He turned, his back facing Marley. "They did this to me, and they sent you here to kill Zelda if I ever tried to escape." The idiocy of the man before him, this man who wouldn't even bother to mask his body language, was frustrating Link. It was so obvious Marley was lying; this entire façade of his was a lie, and it was about to end.</p><p>He faced Marley again as he sneered. "Perhaps."</p><p>"You were going to assassinate Queen Zelda if I tried to escape from my imprisonment in Altheria, and you of all people should understand that, because they sent you here to get elected into the council, so you could worm your way into the Queen's life."</p><p>"And that I did, because I am her advisor." Marley placed a hand on his belt.</p><p>"That would explain the poor state of the country." Marley quickly unsheathed a dagger, rushing up to Link and pinning him against the door, though Link did not waver. His expression remained defiant, unflinching.</p><p>"What makes you think that I will not kill you, right here, right now, and then go kill the Queen herself?" Marley whispered, placing the blade against the tight skin of Link's throat.</p><p>Link closed his eyes, and reopened them to look at Marley. "Because I'll kill you first." With that, Link ducked underneath Marley and moved to the side, grabbing his ankles and pulling him to the ground. Link grabbed Marley's fist that clutched the knife tight, wrestling with him for custody of it. They rolled and rolled until finally Link secured his place on top, grasping Marley's face with one hand and his other prying his fist open. When it did, Link grabbed the knife and pressed it to Marley's throat. He secured his arms and leaned in, peering at Marley furiously.</p><p>"Any last words?"</p><p>"Altheria will rise," Marley hissed, "and alongside it, Hyrule will fall."</p><p>Link sucked in a breath, gripping the handle of the knife tighter... </p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>Both men looked at the door, Link paling in fear when he saw Zelda and another guard at the door. Zelda's glare bore straight into his soul. "What are you doing?!" she hissed, the guard moving quickly to arrest Link.</p><p>Marley was prompt in putting on a show. "Oh, your Majesty! He tried to kill me! He thinks I'm a spy! I was merely gathering paper from one of the crates when he jumped out of nowhere and pinned me! If it weren't for you, I'd—"</p><p>"That's not true—"</p><p>"Silence, Marley, General. Maximillian, take General Link away immediately," Zelda commanded, addressing the guard. As they passed Zelda, Link made no eye contact with her. He wasn't ashamed, no, he was mad. He'd shout the story to her later, assuming she'd visit him in the dungeons. Minutes passed and soon Maximillian and Link had descended a set of dark stairs, ending up at the very last cell in the dungeon, which was the most secure one. </p><p>
  <i>I'm not a danger! I was saving her life!</i>
</p><p>Thoughts like that tumbled through Link's mind as he was shoved into the horrid cell, the door locking quietly. Through the bars, Maximillian eyed Link sympathetically. "I pity you, sir." Then he walked away, leaving Link to glare at the ground.</p><p>"I don't want your pity," he mumbled. "I want hers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link sat in his cell, staring blankly at the dirty floor. <i>I could have killed him, right then and there. He'd never harm anyone ever again... I was too slow.</i> He felt bad for himself, not for Marley. <i>The bastard would've deserved it</i>, he thought, <i>for trying to ever hurt Zelda</i>. He stood and paced around the cell anxiously, thinking about Marley. He was just a tool to the Altherians, a mere ploy to anger Link further, and shamefully, it worked.</p><p>It seemed as though hours had passed since his imprisonment in his own country's dungeons, but they were far better kept than the Altherian ones. In that wretched place, they chained you to the wall and gagged you so you couldn't make a sound or move around.  That's what happened to Link, and he was only released when needed for a battle or for information. If Zelda's life hadn't been effectively threatened, he would have escaped first thing. He decided, though, that he'd rather be an Altherian puppet than risk her life.</p><p>Hours seemed to pass in that lonely cell with nothing to do except stare at the boring walls or pick at the mold in the corner. He could hear the occasional clank of a soldier's armor as he marched down to walk the halls and check up on the other prisoners, and the soldier would occasionally peer into his cell. Then he'd tut and walk away. Was Link that big of a disappointment? He hadn't done anything wrong—well, to them, he had. Assaulting anyone of nobility or high status was a high crime of which could lead to a slow, painful execution. </p><p>He wondered what Zelda was doing right now. Crying in her room? Drinking that precious wine? He'd seen it on the fireplace mantle when he'd spoken to her before, uncorked and halfway downed. Perhaps she was organizing his death and trying to make it painful for him, but part of him thought that she still loved him. That somewhere deep down, in the depths of her heart, she loved him and wished for his company and his touch.  No, that was impossible.</p><p>When he heard the click of the lock and the turning of a knob, he looked up from where he sat, tired and weary. The door opened and closed gently, revealing Zelda in a baggy black cloak with the hood over her head. She stared at Link as she let it down and removed her hair from the fabric, letting it flow freely.</p><p>"Your Highness," Link grumbled in greeting.</p><p>"General," she returned just as coldly, lightly curtsying. "I think we should have a conversation."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"You know what," she answered smoothly, moving to sit across from him. Her presence made him nervous, but he didn't let it show.</p><p>"Why did you try to kill Senator Marley?" she pressed, her fists clutching her cloak. "If it was an attempt to get attention, General, it was in poor taste and even more poorly executed." She frowned.</p><p>Link stared at her, pursing his lips. He sighed. "You wouldn't understand."</p><p>"Enough with that!" she shouted. "It seems to you that I can't understand anything! I can understand everything, Link! I bear the Triforce of Wisdom. Do you think I am not mentally stable? Do you think I can't bear burdens? I bear the weight of the entire country on my shoulders!"</p><p>"For a Queen who drinks wine every night, I wouldn't say you're mentally stable," Link shot back. </p><p>"How dare you!"</p><p>"How dare me? I could've <i>saved</i> your life! Again! If I could have just killed that dog!"</p><p>Her gaze softened, and she ignored the insult. Save her? Again? "And how do you know he was a threat?" she questioned. </p><p>"While I was missing..." he paused and took a breath. "They mentioned him. They were going to send him here to get him on the council. Then, he'd establish a relationship with you and get close enough to kill you if I ever escaped."</p><p>"But you're out now, so why didn't he kill me?"</p><p>"I was released. He was going to kill you anyways... he threatened to do so before I almost killed him." Link looked her straight in the eye. "Now you have that scoundrel advising you on how to run your kingdom, Zelda!"</p><p>"That's because I didn't know, Link!" she scolded. </p><p>"Well now you do. So exile him and set me free! Let me help you! The Altherians are out there and they are threatening you at this very moment." Zelda stood, eyeing Link closely. She didn't have a reason not to trust him, so she helped him to his feet and escorted him out. </p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Thank you, your Highness. I... really, truly appreciate it."</p><p>"You are welcome, General. I will go present the news to the council promptly, and then we'll hold a celebratory ball."</p><p>"A ball? Why?"</p><p>"Because the Altherians have agreed to a treaty. You have also saved our skins from one of their past mistakes, thankfully," the Queen mused, casting an amused glance at him as they climbed the dank stairs. "And you will be attending."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared at himself in the mirror as men scurried around him, carrying measuring tools and fabric and all sorts of clothes, in a hurry to prepare Link for the ball that he was being forced to go to. He tried to talk himself out of it, but Zelda wouldn't listen. She promptly told him that he had no choice but to go.</p><p>"So be it," he muttered under his breath, absently tugging on a stray strand of dirty blond hair. One of the men noticed what he was doing and hurried to move it back to its place, patting it for good measure. Then, he returned to fastening the red cape on Link's shoulders.</p><p>Link didn't understand why Zelda decided to celebrate some treaty with all the grandeur and nonsense she could muster, but she did. Link found it idiotic that she was even continuing relations with this country after nearly going to war with them two years back. Did she have no remorse for him? He was kidnapped and he knew she cried for days, months even, but now suddenly she was giving him the cold shoulder and wouldn't dare look in his direction unless necessary. He was tortured, beaten, inked, and forced to serve a cruel army against his will yet here he was, standing in a red tunic with gold embroidery and about to go stare into the eyes of his captors.</p><p>The men stepped back and examined their work, only for Link to let out a forlorn sigh. "You forgot something," he told them in a quiet voice. It took a second, but one of the men eventually understood and hustled over to the wardrobe to grab the red windsock hat made specially for the ball. "Leave me." He stood, staring down at the hat. He didn't look up as he heard the door click. The red hat in his hand kept changing to a forest green, and it looked torn and tear-soaked and destroyed before flashing back to its wholesome redness. Zelda really was getting to him, her looks and actions alike.</p><p>He gripped the hat so angrily that his knuckles turned white and his face red with frustration. He wanted so, so badly to just rip the hat apart and throw it to the ground. He gritted his teeth in protest of his feelings and put the hat on, situating it comfortably on his head of shaggy hair. He stared at himself in the mirror—the tunic was regal in every way, accompanied by white trousers and steel-toed boots accented with gold. They had tried to slick his hair back but it would not be tamed, so a gloss coated his charming, unruly hair. They didn't really change anything, except for everything.</p><p>Inside, he was still the same rebellious young man he always was, with a wolf's spirit and a man's strength. But on the outside, he was displayed as high and mighty, superior to all beings. He didn't know who he was anymore. </p><p>With one last glance at himself in the mirror, he turned and walked out of the room. He walked down his usual sets of stairs and halls, walking through the usual doors and passing the usual rooms. Nothing was different... except for everything.</p><p>He nodded to the knight standing in front of the huge, grand doors leading to the ballroom. He stood ready, his head high and shoulders squared as the knight opened the doors. They opened towards the huge room that seemed to be jaws before him, just waiting to suck him in and devour him.</p><p>Panic.</p><p>He began to sweat and his breath came in short, shallow pants. He tugged on his collar before stepping forward, having his arrival announced by a man to the side. "General Link of Hyrule!" the man shouted, his old yet powerful voice ringing around the room. The people on the ballroom floor applauded as he walked down the marble stairs, his feet nearly tripping over each other in his anxiety. It was so unbecoming of him, but nobody noticed because he had been gone for so long. He had been forgotten. Not once had he ever panicked under the gaze of others, not even before his knighthood. He was confident, yet quiet, so many thought him shy and asocial. He just never felt the need to speak. </p><p>Saying the ballroom was grand would be an understatement. It was cast in a warm, yellow glow courtesy of the golden sconces that sat on every pillar. There was a balcony that rounded the edge of the ballroom, and up there were gorgeously crafted, arched windows that gave a stunning view of the starry sky. A red carpet lead from the stairs to the throne, a rather depressing sight compared to the rest of the golden, luxurious room; it was a stony grey, the seat a red velvet, and atop it was a stone Triforce with a depiction of the three Goddesses. However, the woman who sat upon it made it glow just like the rest of the room—warmly and brightly.</p><p>He approached the throne at the very back of the ballroom, where her Majesty Queen Zelda sat in all her glory. She wore a cream dress with golden embroidery and atop her head sat a golden tiara inlaid with silver. He thought it suited her very well. He stood in front of her and bowed, then joining her at her side. The musicians played in the far corner, their sound amplified as their soft music swept through the room, enchanting just about everyone within earshot. People danced to its rhythm, swaying and dipping and twirling and—</p><p>Link remembered dancing with Zelda like that, but without the music, and in secret.</p><p>He glanced down at her as she started to stand, calling the attention of everyone in the room. "Hello, and good evening, guests," she said loudly as everyone watched her. Yes, she really was captivating... "I have called for this ball in order to celebrate a newborn peace treaty between the kingdom of Hyrule and the kingdom of Altheria, and for General Link's duties in eliminating a threat that has been exiled. After years of conflict, we have finally decided to settle this unnecessary dispute and join together in harmony with the Altherians. We, Hyrule, would like to give a formal welcome to the state of Altheria and its leaders. They have done so much to develop this treaty with us and, without them, peace would be unachievable." she turned towards the Prince of Altheria and his advisors who stood, watching her attentively. "Thank you," she said warmly, her soft tone disconcerting Link.</p><p>
  <i>She's getting too comfortable with them. I should—</i>
</p><p>"We appreciate you all coming tonight. Please, enjoy the ball," Zelda concluded, walking down the steps from her throne to intermingle with the guests and, loyally, Link followed her. The Prince was the first to approach Zelda, bowing deeply and greeting her too affectionately. "Hello, Queen Zelda. It's been an honor to come to this ball. We'd like to thank you for your cooperation."</p><p>Zelda shook his hand and Link watched carefully. "No, thank you. Your willingness to take charge in this matter is admirable."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Might I ask who this is?" the Prince asked, gesturing to Link. Zelda bit her lip and nodded.</p><p>"Of course. This is General Link," she told him, then turned to Link. "General, this is Prince Matthew of Altheria."</p><p>Reluctantly, Link bowed to the Prince and then turned to Zelda. "Your Highness," he said, "may I speak with you?"</p><p>Zelda pursed her lips and stared at him frustratedly for a moment, then turned to Matthew. "I'm so sorry. We'll only be a minute." She grabbed Link's sleeve and tugged him over to a pillar, crossing her arms afterwards. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Are you not the least bit concerned?" Link whispered loudly, gesturing to the Prince, who was laughing with a few members from her court. "He sent a <i>spy,</i> an <i>assassin</i>, after you and you think nothing of it! How is that okay?"</p><p>"That was the past, Link!" She whispered to him. "Marley is gone, and he was sent years ago, anyway."</p><p>"You know, for someone with the Triforce of Wisdom, you're awfully dimwitted," Link spat coldly.</p><p>"How <i>dare</i> you insult your Queen!" Zelda hissed, appalled. "General, this conversation is over. You enjoy your time, for we will not be seeing each other for the rest of the night."</p><p><i>I hope you're wrong about that</i>, he thought as she stomped away, taking the hand of the Prince and beginning a slow waltz with him.</p><p>
  <i>I hope you are so very wrong.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link watched her from afar, examining her radiant beauty as her elegant dress swished around her in the most stunning of ways. The man twirled her out, then pulled her in by the waist. She was spun one last time before the song ended, and she departed from the man with a laugh. His eyes followed her as she approached a waiter, politely thanking him for the wine she was taking. She took a shocking swig, rather than the dainty sips she usually took, and turned as another Altherian noble approached her. Link sighed angrily as he tore his gaze from Zelda, focusing it on his own wine. It was blood red, reminding him of the streaks that would run down his back after he was whipped in Altheria. There was a certain glint in Matthew's emerald eyes that reassured him that Matthew knew what he did to Link.</p><p>Matthew was nothing short of handsome, which bothered Link even more—he was tan and had dark, messy, abundant hair. He had long lashes and strikingly green eyes that Link swore he never saw on anyone else except Ilia. Matthew had a muscular build, but not overly so. He was the perfect fit for the role of prince, his regal clothes and golden circlet suiting him perfectly.</p><p>And Link <i>hated</i> it.</p><p>There was no proof that Matthew was looking to court Zelda, or that he even desired Zelda, but Link caught his hands sliding lower and lower until they grazed her rear and... he had to look away then, because he couldn't bear the thought of someone other than him touching her there.</p><p>He picked up his crystalline glass and took a swig, wiping the deep red liquid remnants off his lips and watching the chandelier in the center of the room flicker. He searched the room desperately for a movement pattern, trying to find something he could stare at long enough to relax him, but nothing was proving therapeutic. Impatiently, he tapped his steel-toed foot and rolled his head and shoulders. His blue eyes looked around the room, watching everyone as they all did something. He made to stand and approach one of his soldier friends but stopped when he saw a woman sit down across from him. Her dress was cut dangerously low, exposing the dark crease between her voluminous breasts. She twirled her light brown hair in her finger, and her hazel eyes sent Link a flirty glance.</p><p>"Hello," she said smoothly, leaning over the table. It was as if she wanted him to see her breasts, which he had no desire to do. "I'm Armina. You are?"</p><p>"I'm General Link. It's a pleasure, Armina," Link said courteously, holding out his hand for her to shake. Her perfectly sculpted hand shook his, and she pulled him up to stand.</p><p>"I know it is uncommon for the woman to initiate, but would you like to dance with me?" Armina asked, Link now fully taking her in. She wore a purple floor-length dress with gold stitchings, and it had a considerably long train. Link felt sorry for any bloke who managed to trip on it.</p><p>"Of course, m'lady," Link said politely, though he wasn't too fond of the idea. He took the woman's hand and led her out to the ballroom floor, beginning to slowly dance with her. The music slowed just a little and so did they, stepping side to side. Each step caused Armina to become a little bolder, and she slithered closer to him until her breasts were pressing against his chest. Link tried his best to ignore it, but he couldn't help how awkward the situation was. Sweat dotted his face as he smiled crookedly at Armina, trying his best not to tear away from her and run, no matter how badly he wanted to. She took an obvious fancy to him.</p><p>Soon, her breasts were squished between them. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered softly into Link's ear. "What say you we take this somewhere a little more... mm, private?"</p><p>Link immediately retracted, stepping back. Armina gave him a quizzical look, tilting her head innocently. "No," Link said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Lady Armina, but I must refuse." he walked swiftly through the crowd of people, muttering apologies and excuses as he involuntarily shoved them aside. He walked out onto the patio, where a peaceful fountain depicting the three Goddesses spewed crystalline water. He stood in front of it, watching the night sky calmly. Women were strange things to him. Their moods constantly changed, they were never satisfied, but he could never let go of the one he loved. They were fickle creatures. And why he had to love Queen Zelda, of all the women, he did not know. It was where his heart had lead him and, even if she wouldn't return the feelings anymore, he would always love her. <i>I will always hold onto this feeling.</i></p><p>He heard the soft click of heels behind him, but he paid it no mind. He just wanted to bask in the cool night air, under the thousands of stars in the sky, beneath the bright moon...</p><p>"Hi," came a whisper from behind him, and he turned. "Hi, Link."</p><p>He was astonished to find the Queen, the subject of his many thoughts, standing before him. "Your Majesty," he said coolly, watching her approach.</p><p>"Don't bother with formalities," she chided, her voice unusually husky. "We are lovers, no?"</p><p>"Zelda, with all due respect, you said-"</p><p>"Never mind what I said!" she cried dramatically. "We are lovers! Lovers don't call each other 'General' and 'Majesty,' do they?" He shook his head. She stood closer now, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Boldly she leaned up and kissed him and Link almost thought it was real, almost thought he was happy until—</p><p>Until he tasted the wine on her lips.</p><p>"Zelda," he said when they pulled back, "you're drunk."</p><p>"Oh, don't be silly!" she slurred. "I am perfectly fine."</p><p>"You say that, but—"</p><p>"Come bathe with me."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"<i>What?!</i>” he asked in disbelief.</p><p>"I said," she started slowly, "come bathe with me."</p><p>"Zelda..." <i>this will be my only chance</i>. "I..." <i>you may never see her like this ever again</i>. "Uh..." <i>take it</i>. "Y-yes...?"</p><p>"Grand!" Zelda exclaimed, clapping her hands gleefully. She took his hand and smiled. "Follow me." She lead him through the large crowds unsuspectingly and then out a side door, leading him up dozens of stairs and down dozens of halls until they reached her room. She turned the knob and lead him inside, practically sprinting to the bathroom and tearing her clothes off. The bath had already been drawn and she was about to climb in. It was so unlike her that it made Link nervous and unsure.</p><p>"Could you undo my bodice?" she asked, and he began to nimbly untie the threads shielding her breasts. It was overwhelming, all the memories coming back to him, and why the one where she taught him how to take off her clothes was the most intense, he didn't know. Once it was off, it fell to the floor and she then crawled into the tub, gesturing for him to join her. Slowly, nervously, he peeled his clothes off and climbed in with her, entirely nude.</p><p>It was so surreal.</p><p>"Wash me," she commanded, shoving a washcloth at his face.</p><p>Goddesses, what had happened to his hateful queen?!</p><p>Shakily, he pressed the cloth against her skin and rubbed for a few minutes before moving along. The cloth dipped between her breasts, between her thighs, between all the places he would make sure no man ever touched. He rubbed her slowly, sensually, with the cloth drenched in her floral scents, getting her most intimate parts and the most innocent of her body all together. He watched her sigh and lean into his shoulder, her head tilting inwards and a hand finding its place by her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. </p><p>"It's times like these," she murmured, sinking further into him, "that I miss..."</p><p>And for the first time that night, she sounded sober.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sunlight drifted through the thin white curtains of the clean window. It poured into the room, basking it in a golden color and highlighting every nook and cranny of the ornate bedchamber. It was this sunlight that woke Queen Zelda, prompting her to rise from her back and stretch, letting out a quiet yawn. She smacked her lips and looked out the window with lazy, droopy eyes.</p><p>Everything looked so peaceful and perfect beyond the glass, like the Goddesses themselves blessed the land. Zelda felt a pang of sorrow in her heart, and she stared down at her hands that fisted the sheets. Zelda and Link used to share sweet mornings like these, waking up beside each other and—wait.</p><p>
  <i>Oh my Goddesses!</i>
</p><p>She noticed her blatanly bare chest, accompanied by several purple marks.</p><p>
  <i>Oh Nayru, please, no...</i>
</p><p>Slowly and carefully, she inched her head to the side, scared of what might come of her explorations... and her fears were realized. She shrieked and practically fell backwards out of the luxurious bed, taking the sheets with her to cover her femininity. She stumbled into the desk by the wall, her collision causing many utensils and inkpots to fall to the floor with a clatter. </p><p>"What are you doing in here?!" she shrieked, watching as Link groggily sat up, bare-chested as well. The bewildered look in her eyes startled Link, and he stood from the bed to approach her.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked as he got closer, and she ripped her eyes away from him. She scrambled to grab a pillow from the bed and thrust it towards his bare genitalia in an urge to stop the burning in her eyes.</p><p>"Why were you in my bed?!" she cried, anger etching her face.</p><p>"You don't remember?" Link asked, sorrow washing over his oceanic eyes. Zelda paused and looked down in thought.</p><p>"No, I— we..." a look of horror consumed her face. "We bathed together." Her voice was small, scared, and ashamed. To think she commited an act like that repulsed her!</p><p>"Yes, and then..." his voice drifted off as he motioned toward the bed, now bearing only a pillow. "You were drunk... and you said we were lovers... you were the one who invited me to bathe."</p><p>"Link, I was drunk! Why didn't you stop me?!" she whined furiously, stamping her foot like a child. "And then... and then you take advantage of me...!"</p><p>"I figured I'd be out before you knew... it would be the last time I saw you like that."</p><p>"You are sickening! You think I wouldn't know I— I got these marks from you?" she said, gesturing to the deep purple dots lining her shoulders and upper chest. "You better be glad I can cover these!" She rushed over to the vanity, where she tied the sheets around her waist and inspected herself for any more bruises.</p><p>"Oh Godesses," she groaned aloud, her fingertips brushing along the surface of a love-bite on the side of her neck.</p><p>"Zelda, I'm sorry, I really—"</p><p>"Why can't you just learn that I won't forgive you?" she cried at wit's end. He just wouldn't stop! He'd keep trying and trying even if it meant she would kill him herself! "Why can't you just let go and understand that we are no more?!"</p><p>"<i>Why can't you just forgive me?!</i>" he yelled loudly, his voice bouncing around the room and causing her mouth to clamp shut and her eyes to widen. He panted, his breathing heavy, as he struggled to recollect himself. "Why can't you just forgive me," he said again, his voice quiet and his eyes weeping. "I'm back, aren't I? And you don't want me... why do you hate me so much? It's better than never coming back, right? I just... I don't understand you, Zelda, not like I used to."</p><p>His words tore her heart in two.</p><p>"Just..." her voice trailed off as she struggled to form words. "Just get out. Get out." Her eyes followed him as he stared at her in shock and regret, then trudging across the room and slamming the door.</p><p>
  <i>I don't think I understand you either, Link.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. flee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spent the rest of that morning sulking in his room, occasionally punching a pillow or throwing a book out of frustration. He just couldn't understand why she couldn't just forgive him and end this nonsense. Sometimes he thought she'd prefer him dead or forever missing.</p><p>He could arrange that.</p><p>But the problem was that she was his oxygen—he loved her so much that he needed her, regardless of her anger and hatred towards him. He remembered the times when the only feelings they shared were love and happiness. He found that he reminisced a lot lately, and he truly hated it. It made him long for the old days again, where they were hero and princess and not queen and general.</p><p>He sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks, looking out the window at the seemingly perfect Hyrule before him. If only his life could be as gracious as that, then he wouldn't have any issues at all.</p><p>He also found that he started to loathe inanimate objects simply because of their poised, pristine looks and peaceful demeanors. Teacups clinked quietly and brooms swept softly, and he wondered why he couldn't be as graceful as that. He had contemplated venturing to Zelda's office to uselessly apologize to her, knowing she wouldn't accept it, but he'd thought about it anyways. </p><p>In his mind, everything went perfectly and she'd forgive him, then they'd marry and have two adorable children and rule the country with peace until they passed and the cycle was born anew through their children but alas, it could not be as such.</p><p>He wondered if it was like this with his past reincarnations, and he even wondered if it was like this with the Hero's Shade? Could his queen have been waiting for his return alongside the Goddesses as he taught Link new skills, or was she but a figment of his imagination, out of his reach and to never be attained?</p><p>Did the other heroes suffer from love and loss as well? Did they have to pine for their queen's affection on the grounds of absolutely no repentment? The thought that his past lives got to live in harmony with their queens as wives made his blood simmer. If that was the case, then it wasn't fair! Why was he condemned to be hated by his own love, to be loved by all of Hyrule but not her?!</p><p>He stood and walked to his door, exiting his room and heading down to the castle's main level, where Zelda's office was situated. He ignored the rude and accusing stares that many of the castle's staff and court shot him. <i>I know</i>, he thought, <i>I know what I did was bad. You don't need to tell me twice.</i></p><p>He turned the corner into a long hallway, one side lined with paintings of Hyrule's queens and princesses, and the other lined with tall arched windows gazing out into one of the neat courtyards. At the very end of the hall was a set of grand double doors, the top of which bore the head of a cherub.</p><p>He paused at his end of the hallway, inhaling a quiet breath and taking slow strides down the corridor. He walked slowly so he could examine the paintings, each one never doing Hyrule's beautiful women justice.</p><p>One had blonde hair and wore a pink dress with golden ornaments bearing a similarity to his Zelda's, and the other had an abundance of golden hair done up in a thick ponytail. He smiled at each of them as though they were a person, as though they could subsitute for his Zelda.</p><p>No, no one ever could.</p><p>He approached the gorgeous doors and gently knocked on them, tapping his foot in anxiety. He crossed his arms as a minute passed and he stared up at the cherub, it's small wings gracefully spread in flight. The chubby cheeks and tiny eyes peered down the hall, as though looking for something—but alas, it was looking for nothing, as it had already found its home above the door.</p><p>"Come in," came her voice, and it beckoned him forth. He opened one of the doors and slipped through, closing it quietly behind him. He watched her as she set a pile of papers down on a table by the window only to pick up another set, shuffling back over to her desk.</p><p>"I apologize for replying so late," she muttered dismissively. "I'm positively swamped with work..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up and saw it was him. Her posture immediately straightened, as did her expression, and she sent a steely gaze his way.</p><p>"General," she said, her tone now smooth as ice, "may I assist you?"</p><p>He bowed respectfully. "No, your Highness." The words pierced his heart. "I have come to speak with you."</p><p>"About...?"</p><p>He looked back at her, standing up straight and opening his mouth to speak but just as he was about to form the words "I'm sorry," the door slammed open to reveal a panting guard.</p><p>"Y-your Majesty!" he stammered, his spear in one hand and the other resting on the door. "You need to leave—<i>now</i>!"</p><p>"What? Why? What's happening?" Zelda sputtered, moving around her desk and stepping closer to the guard.</p><p>"The Altherian army has infiltrated Castle Town, and now they've invaded the Castle! They're shouting nonsense about conquering and taking you for their Prince. Your Majesty, you need to go!"</p><p>"The Altherians?" Zelda whispered, dipping her head in thought. "But why..."</p><p>"General, I hate to be the one to give orders but you need to get your best men and get out," the man said, turning to Link. Link only nodded in return and grabbed Zelda's hand, dragging her out of her office and down another series of corridors until they came to the library. He shoved a bookcase aside, revealing a dark tunnel.</p><p>"Link, no, I need to—"</p><p>"Quite frankly, Zelda, I don't care what you need to do because it's either live or die. Now get in there and go straight, we'll emerge in the armory and from there we are going to grab the bare minimum, our elite knights, and leave."</p><p>"But Link—"</p><p>"Go!" He shoved her into the tunnel and slipped in beside her, shutting the bookcase behind them as they ran down the small space quickly. They passed many series of cobwebs and other branches of the tunnel, all of which Link had to push her to get her to ignore. At last, they emerged in the armory where a whole crowd of knights and guards were scrambling to get their weapons. Link grabbed a sword and pulled aside twenty or so men, ordering them to protect the Queen with their lives as they snuck out of the chaotic castle.</p><p>He then returned to her with all his men and they swarmed around her, then barreling out the door and storming down the hallway.</p><p><i>This is not what I meant by sneak out</i>, Link thought irritably as they charged down the corridor. Surprisingly, Zelda was able to keep pace as her worried eyes flickered around each hall they ran through or past, examining the bloodshed. They were coated with sorrow and guilt as they snapped back to face in front of her as she almost tripped over the most horrifying thing—the body of a Hylian.</p><p><i>It's live or die</i>, she repeated in her head, <i>but I'd rather die</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. usurp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bloodshed he had seen only hours before was actually rather satisfying. The cries of the Hylian knights, servants, and nobles as they were brought to their deaths by Altherian forces made him utterly delighted. He practically shivered with glee as he plunged his very own blade into the stomach of a Hylian knight, causing him to stumble backwards in pain.</p><p>Now, he patiently awaited the news of Queen Zelda's and General Link's captures. Everything was going perfectly and he loved it.</p><p>As he sat atop the lush throne, his head resting on his fist, he smiled lazily as he stared off at the door at the far end of the room. <i>I'm winning</i>, he taunted in his head, <i>I'm winning and you can't stop me.</i></p><p>"Prince Matthew!" A frantic cry came from the side of the throne and he turned his head, eyeing one of his own guards as he rushed forward and bowed. "Your Majesty, we have news."</p><p>"Well?" Matthew said impatiently. "Spill it." He sat forward and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. This had been the news he was waiting for!</p><p>"U-uh, well, you see," the guard stopped, having to calm his nerves before continuing, "the Queen and the General escaped with a group of knights."</p><p>"What?!" Matthew bellowed, his voice ricocheting off the walls and echoing down the many corridors attached to the throne room. "What do you mean they escaped?!"</p><p>"S-sir, they fled."</p><p>"And my knights could not catch them? What incompetence! Such weakness! Do you understand how crucial their capture was? And now you have failed me?!" His eyes burned with rage as though a fire had ignited them. He felt a burning desire to break something, smash something, anything to relieve his fiery anger.</p><p>"Your Majesty, we—"</p><p>"No!" Matthew shouted, holding up his hand and pinching his forehead in distress. "Leave me." The guard bowed his head in shame and shuffled out of the room, leaving the throne room desolate at last. </p><p>Hyrule Castle was empty, cold, and dignified—at least, that's what Matthew had gathered. It was constructed from only the finest, purest stones of gray and white and presumably no other color. It was left empty except for necessities and grandeur decorations, with the exception of the glorious King's bedroom.</p><p>Now, the walls were covered in blood, as well as the floors. Bodies were strewn all over the castle, and only a select few were Altherian soldiers, while the rest were Hylian. Soon, though, evidence of the massacre would be gone, as Matthew had already set his servants to work by ordering them to clean up every inch of the huge home.</p><p>He sighed, the noise echoing in the empty hall. He didn't know what to do now. He had successfully conquered Hyrule Castle and the surrounding area, but his two main objectives had fled and couldn't be found. What was the point anyways? He had thought for a moment that taking Hyrule would mean great things for his country, but rather, it meant war.</p><p>It's not like the subject was new to him. He had fought in many wars, all conceived by his reckless father, and it appeared that that nature had passed down the line. No, he hadn't done this for his country. He did it for himself.</p><p>He wanted to go down in history as the amazing warlord Prince Matthew of Altheria, not as another lazy king who did nothing but have children and cower in the face of war. No, Matthew sought power—and power he had—but he wanted more. He wanted to be the most powerful king the world had ever seen!</p><p>It had been his father's dying wish to see him conquer the world. He was already partway to fulfilling that wish; he had usurped the Hyrulian throne and drove their leader out of her home. </p><p>He chuckled darkly and licked his lips in pure anticipation of what would happen to Hyrule next. Even he did not know his own plans, but it didn't startle or scare him. He was confident that he would have Hyrule wrapped around his finger in no time. He stood from the throne and made to venture up to the highest level in the castle, where the special bedchambers were located. He remembered catching a glimpse of one of the lavish bedrooms as a child when he was on a trip with his father, and had dreamt to slumber in one ever since. Yes, he had his own luxurious accommodations, but Altheria was far poorer than Hyrule, so it never met the standards.</p><p>Whose bedroom would he take though? Zelda's? No, he'd come off as perverted towards his nobles and servants, and he'd prefer to stay away from such a poor image. Link's? It was an okay choice without any downsides, but his was one of the smaller rooms. </p><p>He decided, as he climbed the stairs to the highest level, that he'd take the old King's bedroom. It had been rumored that it was inlaid with gold and emerald, the bedsheets made of velvet and satin, colored a deep red. It was the bedroom of his dreams!</p><p>He expected great things when he opened the door to the King's bedroom, but was shocked upon his entry. There was not a speck of gold or emerald in the room but rather a palette of browns and greys. It appeared that the room had been ransacked and untouched, cobwebs decorating the sad room, papers and books strewn everywhere. The bed was messy and unmade, the desk topped with foot-high stacks of paper.</p><p>Were Hylian lifestyles not all that lavish, even for the royals?</p><p>Matthew continued inward, drifting towards the desk. He examined the surface, his eyes catching the faint glint of a dusty gold locket, the only pop of color in the room. He brushed it with his finger tips and then brought it into his palm. It was fragile, the locket cover hanging off its hinges and the glass covering the picture inside cracked. The picture inside was of a young Zelda, undead queen, and a younger king than he was before his death. They were smiling, staring back at Matthew with eyes crinkled in happiness.</p><p>He looked up from the locket and out the window above the desk, watching as a sea of fog began to sweep through Hyrule Field. He crushed the dusty locket in his fist, the faint crack of the glass and the charm itself being the only sound in the room. Angry tears pricked his eyes as he stared out into the land below him, the land that was his, now that he had usurped the Hyrulian throne.</p><p><i>Are you proud now, father?</i> He wondered. <i>Now that I've done everything you've asked?</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nights on the border of the desert brought cold and bitter winds, so they built a fire to withstand it till the morn. It raged before them, a blazing inferno of reds and oranges that danced in the freezing air. It swirled and swirled towards the sky until it became nothing but mere embers and drifted back down, settling themselves upon the grass tiredly. </p><p>Much like the weather, their thoughts were bitter as well. Their kingdom had been invaded, their castle stormed, and the throne usurped. Life couldn't get any better, could it?</p><p>Link watched the fire as it battled with the cool air, his chin on his fist and his brows creased in thought. He chewed the inside of his cheek anxiously, his fingers drumming along his kneecap. He remembered back to when he was a child, dreaming of leaving Ordon one day and exploring what he had called, at the time, "the great beyond." </p><p>His dream that had been presented to him by the Goddesses had not at all been what he meant, and now he had the blood of thousands on his hands because of it, and even more because of his duty as General.</p><p>Be careful what you wish for, as they'd say.</p><p>Link tugged his red cape tight around his shoulders, shivering and releasing a shaky breath. He watched the puff of air he produced disintegrate into the cold. He closed his eyes, his teeth chattering as he shivered and let out another cold breath. Soon, the sun would replace the moon on its throne in the sky and heat would take over, drifting down from the harsh desert.</p><p>"General Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked coolly, showing no sign of worry, though deep down, her insides were churning with fear. She shivered and her teeth chattered as well, seeking warmth from her rather loose gown. </p><p>"Yes, my Queen. I say that we should turn in for the night. It's late," Link replied, standing up from his position on a wayward log and making to lay his cape down as a blanket.</p><p>The other knights moved to do the same, though without anything as a source of warmth except for the fire. Zelda turned away from the group as they settled onto the damp grass, walking under the shadow of a small cliff and taking off the first layer of her gown, meaning to use it as a blanket.</p><p>Link watched on in horror, quickly picking his cape up and bringing it over. "You don't have to strip, your Majesty," he told her hurriedly, forcing it upon her shoulders. "Use my cape."</p><p>"That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid that I can't strip you of your warmth." She shrugged the red cloth off of her shoulders and proceeded to lay down on the grass, beneath the thin layer of material that served as part of her dress. She shut her eyes and intentionally slowed her breathing, trying to convince him that she was asleep.</p><p>He wasn't a fool. Nobody could fall asleep just like that. He sighed and dropped the cape on her anyways, muttering, "But what if I <i>want</i> to give you my warmth?"</p><p>He moved back towards the fire and lay down beside it, seeking as much heat as he could muster from the dying flames. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that sleep would come early and that it would bring him dreams, not nightmares.</p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>The morning was hot.<p>The sun bore down on the Lake Hylia-Gerudo Desert border mercilessly, warming the ground and the air. Bees buzzed about, attracted by the warm weather and the abundant flowers growing in patches of sun. Squirrels chattered about, searching for fallen nuts and birds fed worms to their young.</p><p>It was so picturesque.</p><p>Link was the first wake up, removing a multitude of his clothing due to the heat and traveling down to the lake to wash his face with its cool, pure water. Some had said that the waters of Lake Hylia had been blessed by the Light Spirit Lanayru itself, thus making it immune to any sort of dark aquatic forces. Link hardly believed it, given what he had witnessed so long ago, but he never argued about it.</p><p>Zelda was the second to stir and she, too, rid herself of a few layers. She approached Link and requested that he accompany her to the higher levels of the area surrounding Lake Hylia so she could get a better view at Hyrule as a whole. She wanted to look for signs of damage, and didn't want to wake the other knights, because the poor souls were tired as it was.</p><p>They climbed over a few pathways and hills before making to the highest point around the lake and they gazed out at the castle.</p><p>"Hmm..." Zelda murmured, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she scanned the field. "I don't see anything."</p><p>"Your Highness, perhaps the damage is inside the castle itself?" Link suggested, standing behind her.</p><p>"That would be the only logical explanation, yes, but Matthew acts quickly. I'm surprised he hasn't risen his flag yet," she replied in a growl, all her spite for Matthew evident in her voice.</p><p>"We should head back down," Link said after a few dull, quiet moments. Zelda didn't budge, she instead kept staring out into the field. Her hand had since dropped from her eyes. When she didn't reply, Link moved closer to get a better look at her face.</p><p>She was crying.</p><p>A silent tear made its way to her cheek before she stubbornly wiped it away, putting on a stern face and turning around. "I'm sorry, General, but what did you say?"</p><p>"Zelda," he muttered, "you don't have to hide it."</p><p>"Hide what, General? Are you accusing me of something?" she snapped, turning to face him.</p><p>"No, my Queen. I'm quite sure you know what I'm talking about."</p><p>"<i>Specify</i>," she said through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowed in frustration towards him.</p><p>"Zelda!" He barked. "You don't have to hide your feelings. Especially in front of me."</p><p>"I don't see why you're such a special case, General Link."</p><p>"Because we trust each other, don't we?"</p><p>"No more than a queen should trust someone that is not her king or beloved."</p><p>"Why do you hide your true emotions? Why don't you let anyone see?" he asked, gingerly grabbing her hands and rubbing her knuckles. She looked away at the grass beside her.</p><p>"My feelings are irrelevant."</p><p>"Why— what?"</p><p>"In this situation right now, Link, with my country on the cusp of war, my feelings are irrelevant." She tore her hands away. "Just like yours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright," Zelda began loudly, digging her stick into the ground beside her poorly drawn map in the sand. "I think it would be best to go consult the people in Kakariko Village first, since they're to the east of us."</p><p>"Are you sure, my Queen? With all due respect, it would be a far better idea to head to the Ordon province and consult the people there," said a knight skittishly. </p><p>"No, it would not," Link cut in. Part of him knew they would lack knowledge about the event, but another part of him didn't want to go back. "They will know nothing of what happened; and even if they were attacked, they'd be too flustered to know."</p><p>"Trust him," another knight, Frederick, inserted. "He comes from there."</p><p>"That explains a lot," said yet another knight, causing snickers to erupt from the circle of men. Zelda glared at Merick, the man who made the comment, and folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Merick." Her angry voice caught his attention, his sneaky laughter stopping. "This is not the time or place to be making such immature and cruel jokes." Merick tore his gaze away and looked at the ground, dejected, his hands folded in his lap.</p><p>"It will take at least two days to make it to Kakariko," Zelda continued, "so we can make a stop at Ordon for a night and cut through the forest to get to Kakariko the next morning. We can still see if the Ordonians know anything, but either way we'll need to rest. Is that clear?"</p><p>The knights nodded their heads, but Link stood stiff. He did not want to go back at all because he was afraid of what would happen if he did.  The last time he spoke to anyone there was right after he returned home and right before he left the day after. He knew they'd be furious and that they'd feel betrayed, especially Ilia. He couldn't bear to see her face after all these years, especially now that he bore new scars and new burdens he'd never want to taint her with.</p><p>"General Link?" Zelda piped up, glancing at him with a concerned look that he knew was fake. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>Link blinked and shook his head, looking at Zelda. "No, your Highness. I agree with your conclusion, but I suggest we start moving now."</p><p>"Thank you, General. I say we take Link's advice and begin the trek to Hyrule Field now if we wish to make it to Ordon by nightfall."</p><p>Murmurs of agreement rose from the circle of knights, and Link was elected to lead the way alongside Zelda, given he knew Hyrule like the back of his hand.</p><p>And so they walked.</p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>Ilia sighed as she stacked the plates in the cabinet, glancing back at Uli every now and then. She was chatting happily with Sera as she rubbed her plump stomach—she was with her third child now. <p>Ilia softly closed the cabinet, turning away from the tiny kitchen area. "You're all cleaned up," Ilia said to Uli, approaching the door.</p><p>"Thank you very much, dear. I'm sorry I had to ask you to do that, but the baby makes everything harder," Uli responded, laughing softly. Sera nodded and smiled, sipping her tea. Ilia bid them goodbye and walked back out into the village, where it was peaceful as always. She walked down the small hill from Rusl and Uli's house, getting on the main path and walking along it.</p><p>Her father, Mayor Bo, was busy inside their house doing paperwork, as usual. Rusl and Colin were down by the lake, seeing if they could snag a few greengills. Uli's second child, a girl named Sofie, was busy playing with Beth over at the general store. </p><p>Ilia continued walking until she reached the end of the village, where she met with a pathway she vowed to never walk down again, but her curiosity was piqued as she heard shouting and laughter from that direction.</p><p>
  <i>Is he back?!</i>
</p><p>Excitedly, she darted down the narrow pathway. She knew it was highly unlikely that he'd show up after all those years, but part of her knew... part of her hoped...</p><p>Her pace slowed as she was greeted with an empty clearing, bearing only two mischievous boys climbing all over the tree house.</p><p>"Get down from there!" she cried, running up to the ladder. "Right now, you two!"</p><p>While the youngest, Malo, obediently crawled down from his low perch on the roof, Talo resisted and crossed his arms defiantly.</p><p>"What is so bad about playing here?" he shot, shifting to a more comfortable position on the eaves. Malo climbed down the ladder and stood beside Ilia.</p><p>"I don't want you up there! Any other tree house is fine, but—"</p><p>"Why? Because this one is Link's?" Talo retorted.</p><p>The words hit Ilia like a knife, sharp and piercing. Her voice grew quieter. "No, I— this one is just so... high up..."</p><p>"That's what a tree house is meant to be!" Talo shouted louder, crawling higher to prove his point. "Get over it, Ilia! He's not coming back!"</p><p>"Talo..." Malo said warningly, staring up at his brother angrily. </p><p>"He's gone, Ilia!" Talo continued with laughter in his tone. "He's gone and he's not coming back! He left us! He went on to better things, rather than staying in some poor rundown village! Can't you see that! He didn't want to be here, and—"</p><p>Ilia burst out into tears, cutting off his speech. Malo glared at him. "That's enough, Talo," he said with anger, "get down now."</p><p>Talo scoffed and climbed down. "Whatever," he grumbled, ignoring the ladder and jumping from the landing. Malo whispered an apology in Ilia's ear before escorting his brother out of the clearing.</p><p>Ilia stared silently at the treehouse, where so many of her memories were made, and she collapsed. She fell to her knees and cried out.</p><p>
  <i>He's not coming back.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to Ordon was long and unpleasant, to say the least. It was filled with quiet complaints, tripping over sticks and nearly fainting from exhaustion. It lasted for a day and a half.</p><p>With each step they had taken, Link's nerves grew more and more anxious. What would they say? Would they welcome him? Turn him away? Surely they couldn't do that; he was with the Queen. When they arrived at the long suspension bridge leading to Ordon, his worry dissipated. He would welcome them even if <i>they</i> didn't welcome <i>him</i>. So, they crossed the bridge and into the forest.</p><p>The sight of the forest warmed the depths of his soul. The cascading canopies and soft greens were a sight he had longed to see ever since he left Ordon and now, seeing them again, he presumed it would be hard to leave. The area was peaceful in general, as though castles weren't being seized and innocents weren't being killed in the world beyond. In that moment, it was just the forest, and everything that occurred there. Link wanted that to last, but the loud shriek of a bird interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>He sighed and tugged on his collar, swallowing and wiping sweat from his forehead. His peaceful face was replaced with a frown full of dread as they, at last, reached the entrance to a clearing—his clearing. No, not his. It could never be his again. It was but a dusty memory in the back of his mind and he'd been gone for too long for it to still be his. The tree house where he grew up was not his, and the straw dummies and targets were not his.</p><p>And he was not himself.</p><p>As they entered the clearing, Zelda turned to him. "This is where you grew up, is it not?" She asked, her voice rich like honey yet disinterested as she was at council meetings. Link gulped and nodded. She was just trying to make conversation, he told himself, just trying to make things less awkward.</p><p>"It's very lovely," Zelda noted, her voice quiet and bearing a hint of sincerity. "Like everything you told me it'd be." She added the last part under her breath. </p><p>"Woah!" A cry came from high up, and everyone's attention snapped towards the top of the treehouse, mouths agape at the sight of what lay above.</p><p>"No way!" A boy perched on the top of the house shouted. "Link? There is <i>no</i> way that is you."</p><p>"T-Ta... lo?" Link said in disbelief, and the child snorted.</p><p>"What, don't tell me you've been gone long enough to forget me!" Talo responded, leaping down from his perch agilely. </p><p>The words stung Link, but he covered it with a forced smile. Zelda and the guards stood rigid beside him, wary of the teenager before them. </p><p>Talo approached Link and crossed his arms, anger overtaking his features. "Don't think I'm happy to see you, <i>Mr. Hero</i>," Talo spat. "You left us."</p><p>Link nodded, his smile fading. "But I'm back."</p><p>"Puh-lease," Talo laughed. "You're just going to leave again like you did last time."</p><p>Zelda cleared her throat and caught Talo's attention. "Oh yeah?" Talo sneered. "And who are you?"</p><p>"I am your <i>Queen</i>," Zelda hissed.</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>"Hyrule."</p><p>"Nice try, buddy—"</p><p>"You will <i>bow</i> to your <i>Queen</i>," Frederick barked, holding his lance outward threateningly. Startled, Talo fell to the ground in a huff, his head low in respect.</p><p>Link didn't know what to expect when he returned to Ordon, but it was certainly not this; a brash, cocky, sassy Talo with zero respect for property and people? Link thought some of it might've branched from his personality as a child, and his pent up anger at Link leaving, but it was probably mostly the anger.</p><p>"Where is your mayor?" Zelda questioned, her voice level and clear.</p><p>"He's at the far end of the village, biggest house," Talo grumbled, moving to stand up as Zelda sashayed away. The guards followed behind, but Link did not move.</p><p>Talo stood up, his height barely reaching Link's chest, and shoved a finger into his ribcage. "Don't think you're welcome here," he told Link. "We all hate you."</p><p>Link backed up and turned, walking quickly to catch up with the rest. He swore he could hear Talo swallow to hold tears back, and he could've sworn he saw those tears brimming in his eyes. If these were the emotions he trailed behind him, then he'd rather stay locked up in the castle. </p><p>He caught up with Zelda as she was passing the bridge that crossed the stream, and hung his head low as the people gathered outside of their houses. Even Fado, his longtime mentor, came down from the ranch to see the spectacle.</p><p>They climbed the stairs to the front doors of Mayor Bo's house. "Chin up," Zelda hissed to Link. "A general always holds his head high." And, quietly, Link complied. </p><p>Zelda knocked lightly on the beam beside one of the doors and waited patiently for an answer. A few minutes passed until Mayor Bo swung the doors open, greeting the platoon of soldiers and their Queen heartily. He dragged them inside quickly to avoid making it a larger spectacle than it already was, though the rumors had already begun to fly.</p><p>"Your Majesty Queen Zelda!" Bo cried in a huff, kneeling and kissing the back of her gloved hand. "To what do I owe the honor?" Link grimaced at the untimely manner of speaking that was odd for someone such as Bo.</p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Mayor Bo," Zelda said kindly, "though I'm afraid the circumstances are grim."</p><p>"Really? That is horrible! Please, have a seat," he babbled, pulling out a few chairs. "I'll have Ilia fetch water. Excuse me."</p><p>
  <i>Ilia.</i>
</p><p>Link had to hold himself back from choking out of surprise as he lowered himself into the rickety chair beside Zelda. He hadn't seen her in so long, and he was sure she was mad at him. Angry beyond belief. Filled with hatred. Grief, maybe. Bo returned after a short minute and sat across from Zelda.</p><p>"What brings you to Ordon?" He began, sipping from a tin goblet.</p><p>"We are on our way to Kakariko, and this was merely an interval"—Bo frowned—"but we hoped that you had some information."</p><p>"Information?" he asked. "Of what sort?"</p><p>"Was your village, at all, ravaged or passed through by an army? Were there any officers or princely figures that came through?"</p><p>"No, Your Majesty, there wasn't anyone," he replied with a surprised raise of his eyebrows. "Just a few travelers."</p><p>"Did they appear suspicious to you at all?" Zelda pressed. Bo shook his head—they had truly been just ordinary travelers.</p><p>The Queen released a sigh of frustration. "Mayor Bo, I need to know if you have seen anything <i>remotely</i> suspicious, even if it was just a leaf falling out of place."</p><p>"Your Majesty, what is this about? Why are you interrogating me so?" Zelda prickled at his words, her face scarlet with anger, and Link frowned again at the manner of speech.</p><p>"My castle has been—" Zelda was cut off by the soft clatter of cups on a tray.</p><p>"I brought the water." Her voice was quiet.</p><p>And the world froze as <i>she</i> stood on the stairs, looking just as <i>she</i> did all those years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, yes, Ilia," Mayor Bo said hurriedly, taking the tray from her and setting it down. "Yes, thank you, now please go." He ushered her back to the stairs. Her head was low—was she ashamed? Sad? Link could catch a few glimpses of her eyes, droopy, sorry, and hopeless.</p><p>As she made her way to the top, she briefly caught his gaze and his heart stopped. What did she think about him? He assumed there was only hatred festering in her heart.</p><p>"My castle has been seized, along with the surrounding area, by Altherian forces," Zelda continued calmly, sipping some of the water, and bringing Link's attention back to the matter at hand. Zelda gave him a suspicious glance, raising an eyebrow briefly.</p><p>"Altherian...? I've never heard of it," Bo said, curiosity present on his face. </p><p>"It's truly called the Kingdom of Altheria," Zelda said quickly. "They took over the castle a few days ago and I fear they will continue their conquest. We assumed they may have come through here, but it's obvious you are of no help." She stood up and proceeded to brush off the imaginary dust that had gathered on her attire.</p><p>"Your Majesty? Might I inquire <i>why</i> you're going on this adventure?"</p><p>"My kingdom is in danger, and the only way to save it is to recruit it. I've made it my mission to go and levy the several villages and races. Then we, Hyrule, will strike the heart of our country as one."</p><p>"Of course, that's very honorable, your Majesty." Bo stood up. "If there's anything we can do to make your stay here more hospitable, let us know."</p><p>"Some quarters and more fitting garments would be nice," she said, walking towards the door. Her knight posse followed.</p><p>"My Queen, I'm afraid that the only available housing we have is"—he glanced at Link—"the vacant treehouse just outside of the village."</p><p>"We'll be using that, then," Zelda declared, opening the door and stepping outside. Bo hurriedly followed, walking with them towards the little clearing in which the treehouse dwelled.</p><p>"Uh, we will also have some clothes prepared for you by tonight... a feast, as well, and we do hope you'll join us."</p><p>"Perhaps we will," Zelda said nonchalantly, pursing her lips prudently. She heaved a breath and turned to the group of knights and Mayor Bo. "I do not require an escort. You can wander and go about your duties." The men nodded and scurried off, all except for Link, who stood still as Zelda watched him.</p><p>"General?" Her voice pierced the quiet air. "Do you not have some friends to greet?" It's like she was <i>trying</i> to push his buttons, <i>trying</i> to make him mad, <i>trying</i> to make him hate her.</p><p>Trying to make him not want her forgiveness.</p><p>"No, your Majesty," he murmured quietly, hands clenched at his sides and looking down at the ground. "I'm... I'm afraid that I am not welcome here."</p><p>Zelda's slim, shapely eyebrows perked up, though her face remained stoic and serious. She only nodded then and turned around to continue making her way to the treehouse. Conflicted, Link followed.</p><p>They walked the narrow path towards the house and entered the clearing, now empty and devoid of all treehouse-climbing children. It was quiet at last, and that was all Link wanted. Peace. Though peace only branched from death, did it not? They climbed and entered the treehouse, and from there it was quiet. The day passed excruciatingly slowly, and the feast came and went quickly. No one spoke to each other, except for Zelda greeting a few hesitant villagers.</p><p>Despite how much Link longed for the sweet, dark embrace of sleep, he couldn't. His mind was awake, and there was only the lingering image of Ilia before his bloodshot eyes.</p><p>Bloodshot? Had he been crying? Even he didn't notice, but he sat up to examine his pillow and noticed the small stains. He wondered how such small drops of liquid could have such a huge impact. </p><p><i>I can't sleep...</i> he thought, sitting up and looking out through the moonlit window. He and Zelda were sleeping in the treehouse while the rest of the knights slept outside. </p><p>
  <i>I'll go for a walk.</i>
</p><p>So, quietly, he stood and wandered to the door. It creaked quietly as the hinges moved, disrupting the dark and silent night. Luckily, no one awoke as he scampered out of the house and into the sleeping village. Noiselessly, sticking to the shadows as he was one to do, he maneuvered his way across the small stream and to the side of the waterwheel house. In the night, it creaked loudly and the rush of water didn't help either, along with the sound of nighttime bugs.</p><p>But this was peace.</p><p>This was the peace he experienced as a child and coveted as a hero, but forgot about as a general. Peace was a fickle thing.</p><p>He settled down on a small dock, rolling up his pants and dipping his feet in the cool water. As the moon gleamed on its soft surface, he could catch glimpses of the shimmery scales of fish swimming below. The water rippled as a soft gust blew through, shaking the trees and ruffling Link's hair.</p><p>"I never thought you'd come back," a soft voice said from behind him, causing him to reflexively jump up and take on a defensive stance. "Careful, Link. It's just... me."</p><p>He calmed down and stared at her—<i>Ilia</i>—looking soft as a doe in the moonlight. It was these sweet moments that he truly lost to time. </p><p>"Hi," he said, unsure of how to carry a proper conversation with her. After all, he hadn't seen her in years, and she surely hated him. He wanted forgiveness from her, but wasn't sure how to ask for it.</p><p>It seemed to be that he wanted forgiveness from everyone.</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, just relishing in the feel of the other's long-forgotten presence. It was after these moments that he noticed, thanks to the help of the moon, that she was crying.</p><p>"D-don't cry..." he murmured quietly.</p><p>"How can I not cry?" she responded, releasing a salty laugh. She wiped nonchalantly at her tears. "I do it every night."</p><p>"Ilia... I..."</p><p>"Do I have permission to hug you, O mighty General of Hyrule?" she asked softly, though underneath her tone was bitter with dislike.</p><p>Link nodded and spread his arms, allowing her to leap into his embrace and clutch him tight. "You're back... you're back... I can't believe it, you're back...!"</p><p>"Yes... I'm back," he reassured her, patting her back fondly. He truly did miss the embrace of his best friend.</p><p>She withdrew hesitantly, finally looking up at his face. "But you're not staying. I heard everything."</p><p>"... Yes, and I'm sorry," he affirmed dejectedly. "But I have to go, Ilia. It's necessary. If I don't, this kingdom will perish and that means you will too."</p><p>"Just let me have these few moments, okay?" she pleaded, moving to sit on the dock and place her feet in the water. "Just a few moments where we don't think about anything but us."</p><p>Link inhaled. "... Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. onward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning brought sadness. Blue, cold sadness that inflicted only Link. After the night had ended, Ilia seemed content. She felt as though she could accept the fact that Link was just not meant to be some country boy working on some ranch. He was meant to be a hero, to fight great battles, and love great queens.</p><p>The thing that bothered her most, though, was him obviously being in love with Queen Zelda. He followed her night and day, and rumors had flown a few years ago about their relationship. She was okay with it, though, because Link was happy, so she could be happy as well. She only wanted the best for him, and Queen Zelda seemed like a suitable ruler and wife. She still liked him, of course. Her crush wasn't just a case of puppy love; she truly adored and fawned over him, and she'd never let that feeling go for as long as she lived.</p><p>Link, on the other hand, dreaded the morning. The morning sun that peered through the cascading treetops meant it was time to prepare to leave Ordon and, as much as he would deny it, he didn't want to go. He found a sense of home with Ilia. During the night, they had spoken of their various adventures and caught up with one another. Link was the happiest he had ever been in years, but it was still short lived. Nevertheless, he had a duty to his country and his Queen, and he'd follow through no matter what. The Goddesses had chosen him, and he'd rather not betray the deities who trusted him so. He was not a religious man, by any means, but he still revered the Goddesses and obeyed their holy laws as best as he could. </p><p>The morning air was fresh and inviting, reminiscent of a springtime dawn. The grass was slightly damp from a small drizzle of overnight rain, and birds chirped their sweet songs in the oaken trees. The leaves rustled gently in the breeze, their green hues seeming to shine and glow in the sunlight. A few fell to the ground, nestling on the dirty forest floor. It was perfect, except it wasn't.</p><p>Zelda was in Ordon helping the knights stock a carriage with provisions, every now and then glancing back in the direction of the clearing, hoping Link would come out and join them. His help would move the preparations faster and they were desperate for any sense of haste. She picked up a crate and set it in the carriage, wiping some dust off on her new pants. The Ordonians were kind enough to gift her with suitable riding clothes: a pair of beige pants, brown boots, and a blue tank top. On her shoulders she wore subtle pauldrons, ones less gaudy and flashy as her royal pair. They were made of a dark metal and sturdy, bounded to her with leather straps. On her arms she bore simple gauntlets and on her hands a pair of gloves.</p><p>Frederick lightly touched her shoulder, halting her as she moved to pick up another box. "Your Highness, with all due respect, I believe you should leave the heavy lifting to us."</p><p>"Why?" she inquired, though she already knew the reason: she was royalty, and no royalty was ever supposed to partake in labor.</p><p>"You are the Queen, and we serve you. Sit down, relax."</p><p>"Frederick, without Link out here, you will be even slower than you already are. I will help."</p><p>"Sorry, your Majesty." Frederick bowed and walked away stiffly, grabbing the box she attempted to pick up in the meantime. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. These knights were as stubborn as mules! She was perfectly capable of lifting up a few silly packages. She needed not the hands of a man to help her.</p><p>She sighed and stood back from the group, watching as the knights absentmindedly and sluggishly collected the crates and piled them into the carriage one by one. She took her long plait in her hand and began to run her fingers through the hair at the end, tugging every now and then when she encountered a collection of tangles and snarls. She lowered her eyes to the ground, releasing a small sigh again, her lids and lashes lowered. Her attention was captured by a loud wail and she immediately snapped her gaze upwards, eyebrows furrowed and eyes stiff with curiosity.</p><p>She calmed, however, when she saw it was only Ilia clinging to Link— wait. Link? Since when did he get out here? It didn't matter to her, of course. She watched with a dull expression as Link held her close, rubbing her back soothingly.</p><p>Ilia really didn't want him to leave. As much as she said she was happy and prepared, she wasn't, in truth. But goodbyes are hard, and Link knew this, so that's why he let her cling to him for a few final moments. But then she said something.</p><p>"Take me with you!"</p><p>Immediately he recoiled and stared at her red face as though he had seen a ghost. She couldn't handle a weapon! She couldn't even handle a pitchfork properly! That much was evident, given how she handled the haystacks in the barn on the ranch.</p><p>"No, Ilia," he said sternly, standing tall and composing himself. "You will not."</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"Because you can't protect yourself! You can't even carry an egg with a spoon!"</p><p>"Pfft, yes I can!"</p><p>"Ilia, you barely even know how to wield or shoot."</p><p>"I can learn!"</p><p>"Learning is a risk right now! The battles are too tough to use as practice and the enemy is too deadly."</p><p>"Help me learn then!"</p><p>"Ilia—!" Link was cut short as someone delicately cleared their throat from beside him, and he wasn't surprised to see Zelda interfering with his problems once again.</p><p>"General, we can bring the girl."</p><p>"But Zelda!" Link barked. "I have witnessed this woman trip over absolutely nothing! You think that won't get her killed on the battlefield?!"</p><p>Zelda shot him a strict glance. "You are to call me Queen." She turned to Ilia. "Ilia of Ordon, you are welcome to join our campaign if you wish. We have the resources available to teach you to properly wield. The more soldiers we have, the more of a chance we stand."</p><p>Ilia breathed out, her face lighting up with gladness. She bowed deeply, saying, "Thank you! Thank you!" Zelda took her leave shortly after, climbing into the carriage and situating herself comfortably. The last few packages were being loaded when Bo came over.</p><p>He gave her an angry look, his face red and eyebrows scrunched. "Ilia, you will not be doing this. I will not send you out there to die!"</p><p>"Who says I'm gonna die?" she retorted, crossing her arms. "I'll learn to take up arms, and I'll be fighting for Hyrule! For the <i>Queen</i>! Can you believe that? Would you honestly pass that opportunity up?"</p><p>"I don't care about honor or duty or whatever nonsense you're trying to make a point about!" he shouted. "I will not put my daughter on the line for a Queen she's only just met!"</p><p>Now that ticked Link off. He didn't care whether she knew the Queen personally or not—she was still the Queen and she was still obligated to fight now. He could not say that, though. Bo was not easily swayed, and hated the idea of dying for politics.</p><p>"Mayor Bo," Link interjected, "she will be alongside me, if it makes you feel any better."</p><p>"And I should trust you why?!" Bo barked back.</p><p>"Because I have protected this country ever since I left! I am nothing but loyal, and I promise you Ilia's safety! I would do <i>anything</i> to protect my best friend. Anything."</p><p>Bo muttered and growled under his breath, seemingly fighting his own thoughts. A moment or so passed before he looked up at Link, shooting him an upset glare. "Fine. She will go and protect Hyrule." Ilia's eyes welled up with tears and she lunged at her father, smothering him in a hug, which he gratefully returned. Link walked way, so as to not interrupt the moment.</p><p>Link strode up to the carriage, sitting himself atop the horse at the front. Merick settled down beside him as the other knights spread out around the carriage, and Ilia climbed inside to join Zelda.</p><p>Casting a glance at Link, Merick asked, "Onward to Kakariko Village?"</p><p>Link nodded, taking ahold of his reins. "Onward to Kakariko Village," he repeated, snapping the reins and hauling the carriage forward. And so, they rode off into the dense forests under the morning sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere of the woods truly warmed Link's soul. It was so calm and relaxing, the only sounds being that of the leaves and the song of the birds. Since autumn was starting to turn, the leaves were becoming radiant colors of yellow and orange, resembling that of the summer sunsets that he'd never had the chance to see that year. A select few leaves had already found a home on the forest floor, covering the patches of dirt and the fading grass.</p><p>"I say we should find a clearing and camp there for the night, sir," Merick suggested out of the blue, noting the fading sky peeking through the treetops. It was getting dark, and nighttime travel was dangerous; Link would know. He'd done it before, with Epona. His horse was a painful memory. On that day when he had disappeared, so had his horse, but the only difference was that she died. She'd been shot right in the neck with much more than a few arrows as Link was riding her, and they collapsed together. She had been a faithful horse, fighting gallantly and just as bravely as Link even in the face of danger. He'd never forget the image of a lifeless Epona, impaled with multiple arrows and bearing scars from their battle with Ganondorf.</p><p>Goddesses, how he missed his horse.</p><p>"I concur," Link responded at last. "I believe there should be a clearing nearby, if we just keep heading straight."</p><p>Merick hummed a little and perked up with a small grin on his face. "Hm. Convenient."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>More moments of silence passed as the sun began to drift dangerously close to the horizon and the night birds came out, singing their haunting songs from the treetops. The hooves of the horses crunched the leaves beneath them and they'd whinny every now and then. Merick turned to Link and opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but had a moment's doubt and turned away to think.</p><p>"Is something the matter, Merick?" Link asked in an annoyed voice; if he had something to say, why didn't he just say it? Link was numb to words now.</p><p>"No, General sir, it's just... I have a question, but I'm concerned that it's inappropriate."</p><p>"I don't care what you say to me, but I'm glad to see you thinking before you act," Link acknowledged, patting Merick's shoulder. This was not the Merick he knew or trained. He'd been a rash, cocky boy that thought very highly of himself. He had been very conceited, and challenged nearly everyone in the barracks to a duel at some point—most of which he lost. It appeared that he had learned his lesson since then, and that he was more of a humble man.</p><p>"Well, sir, you kind of have to mature when you have a wife and a kid."</p><p>Link's eyebrows raised in surprise—perhaps he had missed more than he thought while he was away. "I see. Anyways, what did you want to say?"</p><p>"I was going to ask what Queen Zelda is like, sir, but I'm afraid that's a touchy subject, ain't it?"</p><p>"I-I suppose it is, but if you're that curious I wouldn't mind telling you about her." Merick nodded in response. "But let's keep our voices low, lest someone in the carriage should hear us." </p><p>Link straightened up on his horse and leaned closer to Merick. "Alright, now do you want to know what she was like before or after I left?"</p><p>"She changed?"</p><p>"In my eyes, yes. Very much so."</p><p>"I don't care what you tell me about, sir, I just want to hear about her. She's so high and mighty and above everyone that I never have a chance to talk to her, to get to know the ruler I serve."</p><p>"Merick, that's something you don't need to do," Link said, and then in a voice even lower, "us lowlives don't interact with royalty."</p><p>"B-but, sir!"</p><p>"Merick, I don't care what position we're in or what our station is, but the minute you look away from that woman she hates you. She despises you with every fiber in her soul, and then she takes advantage of your self pity. Even if you leaving or disappearing isn't your fault, she still blames it on you; but you can't just quit or leave because you are formally obligated to serve that vixen until the end of your days, and even then her hatred will follow you into hell."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Then, "I thought you loved her, sir."</p><p>"That's where the problem is, Merrick, because I do love her." He paused, took a breath. "But she doesn't love me." Merrick looked taken aback, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he sat atop his horse in contemplation. They were nearing the clearing now and it was within their eyesight, something both men and the tired crew in the wagon welcomed.</p><p>"You are the only one who has referred to me as sir since I returned," Link noted, casting a sideways glance at Merrick. "Why is that?"</p><p>"Because your my superior, sir, and as such, I have to respect you. Plus, I like you. I really don't think your disappearance was your fault, sir." Merrick coughed at the end, gripping his reins tightly as Link smiled a little.</p><p>"Thank you, Merrick," he responded, "that means a lot." The horses halted as they entered the clearing, and Link swung off the side of his horse and began to rummage through the sack. After he disappeared, he lost the familiarity of being referred to as "sir," and he found that he quite liked it after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. incompetence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under the nighttime shine of the moon that casted its silvery glow upon the dark greenery of the clearing, the camp had been set up. The tents were illuminated with soft lamplight that flickered when a breeze would break through the cloth. It was chilly, but not unbearably so, and the group sat together in their tents huddled underneath scratchy wool blankets and trying to scour as much warmth as possible from the tiny candles in their lanterns.</p><p>Link had suggested that Merick spend the night with him in his tent, much to the other guard's and Zelda's dismay; favoritism wasn't allowed but he pursued it anyways. Merick had agreed and they sat hunched over maps and various battle plans, Merick constantly being flabbergasted by Link's... <i>unique</i> style of thinking and strategy. It was certainly something Merick wouldn't have followed, or Zelda for that fact, because it was too risky, but Link knew risky. He knew it like the back of his hand.</p><p>"Why would you move the troops here for a direct attack rather than have them flank the castle? Lives would still be lost, yes, but we'd lose less and probably make it deeper before we actually had to fight with effort," Merick pointed out, moving the small rock across the map towards the back of the castle, leaving some dirt at the front where it had once been. Cross-legged on the floor, Link pondered this decision. Yes, it'd be less risky, but they'd get in there faster and probably face their true target in a matter of moments upon entering—but lives were a valuable thing, given their supply was so low.</p><p>"I see your point, but we'd probably complete our mission way sooner if we attacked and pushed through the front, don't you think?" Link suggested, moving the rock back to the front.</p><p>"Yes, sir, but there'd be a greater toll and all for nothing, too, as Matthew would probably be hidden in the depths of the castle waiting to strike."</p><p>"Merick, that's highly unlikely. That man is out for blood! Don't tell me you didn't see the state we left Hyrule Castle in."</p><p>"Oh, I saw it, sir," Merick said as he positioned a few more rocks and worked out another strategy in his mind. <i>Split up the troops... attack from both sides, maybe, take the enemy by surprise... have Link and some more elite enter through the back. No!</i></p><p>"Ugh, that wouldn't work at all," Merick muttered. Link took a swig from his canteen and cocked a brow. "See, I had an idea where we split up into three. One group attacks from the right, the other from the left, and you and our more skilled knights sneak in through the back. The problem here is the enemy could very well predict your flanking, so they'd send a portion over to where you're entering."</p><p>"See, you're much better with this stuff than I am."</p><p>"Then why not make me General?" Merick joked, causing both men to laugh. Link shrugged and leaned back, watching as Merick contemplated some more possible strategies.</p><p>"I don't see why not," Link blurted suddenly, causing Merick to choke on his own saliva and shift forward.</p><p>"Sir! You can't be serious!"</p><p>"I'd consider it. You're far more competent with strategy and saving lives than I am."</p><p>"You saved countless more lives than I, sir, and you're probably a strategy wizard. How else did you infiltrate all those dungeons and slay those vile beasts?"</p><p>"Oh, the dungeons? I just charged into those. I do guess the beasts took some work, but it was all very basic and easy to figure out. Nothing like commanding an army full of living, breathing people with families."</p><p>"So if you're supposed to be so bad at strategy, why did the Queen make you General?"</p><p>"She was caught up in the moment, I'd assume, too entranced by me to think clearly about my strategical prowess and decided to make me General right then and there." Link laughed. "But seriously, she probably thought I had a mind like hers and made me General for that reason. Most of the strategies came from her, anyways, not me. I honestly wouldn't mind resigning so you could take the position, Merick."</p><p>"I couldn't. It's rightfully yours."</p><p>"Would you take the role of a tactician, then? That way my incompetence won't get in the way and you can handle everything."</p><p>"Is tactician even a position, sir?"</p><p>"It is now."</p><p>"I guess I can take it."</p><p>Link stood after watching Merick throw the rocks out the tent and roll the various maps up and put them back in a sack. He clapped Merick on the shoulder and ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Keep thinking about those strategies. We'll need it after we levy Hyrule." Merick smiled and nodded, climbing into his bedroll upon the harsh floor.</p><p>Link blew out the lamp and slept.</p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>"General Link!" a sharp female voice called out, accompanied by the sound of the tent flap and angry footsteps. Link mumbled something incoherent as he smacked his lips and yawned, blinking sleepily and running his fingers through his bed head.<p>"General Link!" the voice repeated, and Link recognized it now: the Queen. He immediately scrambled up, despite his exhaustion, and stood to attention. "What is the meaning of this little game you're playing?"</p><p>Her voice was snippy, following the beat of staccatos and the anger of lava. "What game, your Majesty?"</p><p>"Oh, don't play dumb! Merick! This little tactician game you're playing! It's stupid and unnecessary. You know you devise the strategies around here." She crossed her arms.</p><p>"In all honesty, you made the strategies and I just polished them as I saw fit, which was rarely ever. I cannot devise a strategy without killing hundreds, and Merick is far more proficient. I watched  him map out an attack on Hyrule Castle last night, and he was considering everything. He's far more suited to plan than I am."</p><p>Queen Zelda let out an angry huff of air, clenching her fists by her side and gaining her composure. "Just don't lead him on, General," she warned, turning around. "If he gets carried away it could mean our lives." She walked away from the tent grumpily and back to hers, sitting inside by the flap so she could watch Link walk out and greet Merick.</p><p>She let out a dejected sigh, playing with the tips of her brown hair and watching as Link clapped Merick on the back, then continued to dramatically go over some strategy or another and watched as Merick hastily protested against it, almost comically.</p><p>She sighed again.</p><p>"I just feel safer when you make the strategies, Link."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link stepped to the side as Ilia thrust the spear forward sloppily, and Link twirled as she pulled it back and pretended to stab her with his dull stick.</p><p>"Ugh, again?" She whined, shoving the stick away and leaning against the shabby spear. It was a tall stick that she had manicured to fit the description of a spear, with its sharp tip and cylindrical body. "That thing's as long as a dagger and you can still beat me. Goddesses, that's so dumb."</p><p>"It's not dumb, it's just skill," Link says as he resumes his stance and, with a roll of her eyes, Ilia resumes hers. "You'll get there. You just need to understand that range isn't everything. Even the most inexperienced warrior can dance their way around the length of a spear."</p><p>"Like you just did? With your fancy twirl and all?" Ilia asked as she shoved her spear outward and ducked underneath a swipe from his makeshift sword.</p><p>"Sometimes," he huffed as he jumped to the side, "a little extra can go a long way." To demonstrate, he twisted to the side as she thrust her spear out again and did a small spin to, once again, stab her with his dingy stick.</p><p>It had been a few days since they made camp in that small clearing and now they were back on the road, traveling through the woods on their way to Kakariko Village. Link and Ilia would have practice duels as they paced alongside the wagons, and Ilia was improving everyday. She now knew a proper stance and a few basic moves, and Link couldn't have been prouder. Most of the crew didn't like the fact that sometimes they'd get in their way, but the pair tried their best to cause the messes only between themselves.</p><p>Zelda had even reprimanded them once or twice, telling them to "cease their actions" and to help with navigation, since Link knew the country best. They ignored her though and continued to train together, as Ilia needed to know at least the basics if she wanted to make it out of this alive.</p><p>Ilia held out her hand as Link went to ready his sword again, and she shook her head. "Give me a minute. I'm thirsty."</p><p>"Well, on the battlefield, you won't have a minute, Ilia."</p><p>"We're not on the battlefield, though," she remarked as she took a swig from her canteen. She hopped up on the wooden step of the carriage and sat on it as the wagon train slowly trotted along, watching him as he took long strides beside her. They were confident, even strides. These were the strides of the new Link and not the Link she had known. But it was okay, right? People change.</p><p>He snatched the canteen from her and took a sip. "Ilia," he gulped, "the world is a battlefield. Nowhere is safe." He threw the canteen back to her and she caught it, scrambling to sit back upright. She nodded and cast her eyes downward.</p><p>"What's the point of it?" she asked, and Link gave her a cold side eye. "All this fighting. I see no use."</p><p>"People are greedy, Ilia, and you'll come to learn that. They lust for power, and it's almost something they can't control without divine intervention." He motioned for her to scoot to the side and he joined her on the step, taking a moment to balance himself.</p><p>Silence ensued, and Ilia let his words sink in. Yes, she realized, she had truly been sheltered all her life and still couldn't make sense of reality, even after their journey had ended. Why couldn't it all be like a fairytale? </p><p>"Link," she murmured, looking down at the ground and resting her chin in her hand. "Do you want to fight for Queen Zelda?"</p><p>He stiffened quickly, his gaze becoming rigid and his posture more angry. "Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for others," he said sternly. "And not all sacrifices are upon one's own will." To say she was taken aback by his statement would be an understatement. </p><p>"So... that's a no." He nodded and threw his stick to the ground, watching it disappear into the distance as they moved slowly past it. By nightfall they were expected to reach Kakariko Village, and from there he and Zelda would make their way to the Gorons to ask for their help.</p><p>"Link, I've heard some... rumors," Ilia started slowly, "about you disappearing. Is that true?" She watched as he inhaled and gulped, and then he nodded.</p><p>"They are."</p><p>"What happened?" Ilia asked calmly, though inwardly she was shocked. Her hand came to rest on his arm as he seemed to be fighting his own thoughts, debating if he should tell her or not.</p><p>"Ilia," he said, his voice low, "let's talk about this when we get to Kakariko. I'll tell you... e-everything."</p><p>"Everything? You don't have to—"</p><p>"But I want to. You are the only person who I know can keep my secrets."</p><p>Her eyes widened. Even after leaving for so long, and having hated him for a good while, he still trusted her as though they were children? She slid her hand down into his comfortingly and smiled at him.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He looked at her and smiled, hopping off the wooden step and walking forward. "I'm going to go say hi to Merick," he said. "I'll be back later. Bye."</p><p>She watched him go before murmuring into the air, "Bye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it to Kakariko by nightfall as planned, and Link had to beg for a room with Ilia at the inn. Zelda was suspicious, Merick thought it indecent, and the other soldiers figured they would do something raunchy. Link shuddered at the thought, knowing he could never lay a hand on Ilia like that. They were friends, and that's all they'd ever be.</p><p>In the end, they got their room and their privacy and began to talk by candlelight. Their shadows danced on the wall, moving to the rhythm of the curling flame. From the light pooling underneath the door on the other side, one would think the room caught fire. Link was careful to control the flame so that it wouldn't burn down the wooden building.</p><p>"Everything," Ilia said, breaking the silence. "You're going to tell me <i>everything</i>?" Link nodded, toying with the neckline of his shirt.</p><p>"If you want me to."</p><p>"You don't have to, I—"</p><p>"What if I want you to know, Ilia, but I'm scared that you won't be able to handle it or that you'll tell Zelda?" Link spat out, the room becoming hot with nervousness. Ilia sighed, gazing at the strand of hair she was twirling on her finger.</p><p>"I can handle it. I'm tough, and I won't tell a soul. You can trust me, Link. I'm here for you." Perched on the same bed, she reached over to cover his hand with hers. She stroked her thumb across his taut skin, admiring the texture of the small scars and the coarseness of it. He really was made for battle, and that wasn't to say she particularly liked that.</p><p>Link inhaled. "The day we went to hold off the Altherian forces at the border, I suffered a terrible blow to... my stomach, I believe. Apparently, nobody on the battlefield noticed me except for one Altherian dog who decided to drag me to their rear and offer me up to their commander. The commander knew who I was and he wouldn't pass up a chance to deliver me to the Prince and keep me as a prisoner of war. The Prince had other plans. He wanted to slate me for their army and get some information out of me in the meantime.</p><p>"They beat me a lot. I never told them anything, even if it meant the most horrific of punishments, ones that I still have on my body." He paused and took his shirt off, turning his back to Ilia so she could observe the black, spiky rose curling up his back. As he spoke, he could feel her fingers ghosting over his skin.</p><p>"They gave me that to mark me as their property. It's the symbol present on most Altherian flags." He gulped. "It's ugly. I don't like it. After they spent some months interrogating me, and not getting anything, they forced me to fight in their army. I couldn't just disappear into the battlefield, either, because there were people following my every movement, even if it meant going right into danger. On the other hand, the troops I fought with knew about me. They watched my every move, every flinch, every mistake. I couldn't run because I knew I'd die, otherwise. Then, after they discovered I had in fact tried to escape, they sent someone—Senator Marley—to get on the Hylian council to watch Zelda and kill her if I henceforth made any mistakes. That's why I couldn't leave. She would have died otherwise. I spent some more time in the Altherian army, killing thousands of innocents whose blood is still on my hand.</p><p>"Then they freed me, just like that. On the brink of death I found myself in a small Hyrulian border village, where I regained some strength and made it back to Hyrule Castle. I was not welcomed." Link put his shirt on and turned back to Ilia, heaving an emotional sigh as he looked at her. "That's everything."</p><p>She was speechless. What was she supposed to say? Sorry? She didn't know how to respond without hitting some emotional chord. "That's... terrible. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. Maybe I deserved it. What do I even deserve if I can't support my country?"</p><p>Ilia didn't say anything, just watched as Link began to cry. She blew the candle out, stopping the little inferno, and sat next to him on the bed, hugging him. She cooed to him, whispered sweet nothings to him, and fell asleep beside him, the sheets wet with his tears.</p><p>On the other side of the walls of the room, Zelda pulled back. She had been listening the whole time, ear devoutly pressed up against the wood and keeping as quiet as possible. The walls were thin, after all, and he wasn't necessarily being quiet. She cupped her hands around her mouth. <i>This</i> is what happened? This is what he couldn't tell her? He probably didn't think she could handle it. The nerve!</p><p>She turned from the wall and walked back to her room, falling onto the bed. What was she supposed to think...? Nothing. She didn't think of anything as she fell asleep, silently crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. gorons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody spoke in the morning unless it was under the veil of a hushed whisper, the only other sound of the room being silverware against plates as they ate their meager breakfast of eggs. The general consensus was that the small army was nervous about how the Gorons would take up their offer on a united army, and one didn't want to upset the other. The Gorons had fearsome strength and even fiercer loyalty. One wrong move against them could earn you a one-way trip tumbling down Death Mountain. This rarely ever happened but it was still a common fear amongst most who interacted with them.</p><p>There was one person among the group, however, that had little to no worries about the meeting to come. That person was Zelda. She knew Link had a close relationship with the Gorons, having saved their mines and earning the title of "brother" among them, and she figured she could use him for political leverage. She also knew that they, although their own people, were still under her rule and refusing a meeting with her could be considered treason. They had no choice but to listen. </p><p>At the end of the meal, Zelda was the first to leave the room, then followed by Link so they could discuss their verbal strategy. Needless to say, they weren't excited to converse with the other.</p><p>"So what's our first move?" Zelda asked Link, walking down the only road in Kakariko with him. She kept her voice low in case an enemy spy was nearby, though it wasn't probable.</p><p>"Why are you asking me?" Link countered. "You're the politically inclined one here."</p><p>"Truth be told, General, I barely know the Gorons, much less their patriarch. And after all, you're the one who saved their mines. Aren't you even one of their 'brothers' now?" Zelda pointed out with a little smirk. Link rolled his eyes and nodded.</p><p>"Yes, I did and I am. But, my Queen, you know they try their hardest to stay out of our affairs. Why should this concern them?"</p><p>"They are under my rule and my kingdom, General!" Zelda barked, offended. "They are my subjects. They may as well be obliged to aid our army if I were to be a dictator! Besides, if we don't intervene it'll be inevitable that the Altherian forces take Kakariko and then, eventually, Death Mountain. It would be in their best interest to aid us." She practically hissed that last line.</p><p>"Fine. Then how do we begin our bet?" Link asked, grinding his teeth. This woman was ignorant and egotistical beyond belief. What had he seen in her?</p><p>"We begin by detailing how and why the Altherians are here, and then explain the risks that they're being exposed to. We tell them why they should aid us and how, and then we can begin to make our way to Zora's Domain with our newly recruited Goron soldiers."</p><p>"You sound awfully sure about yourself."</p><p>"That's because I am."</p><p>"You do realize I had to fight one of them just so I could get access to the mines? Can you imagine what they'll request of us?"</p><p>"How can they request something of someone higher than them?" she asked sarcastically, referring to herself. </p><p>"The army. Is the army higher than them, Zelda? Higher than the patriarch? Be real."</p><p>"We will see, Link. This is necessary. With our meager army right now, Hyrule would go down easily. We need a bigger army, and with the variety of races available to us it should be simple."</p><p>Link sighed as they reached the small passage into what serves as the Goron's home, right on the edge of Kakariko. "Fine. I trust you." He lied.</p><p>Zelda turned and smiled at him, but it wasn't the kind and caring one he was used to—it was a smile that held all of her spite for him. "Go and get Renaldo. Only us three will go." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to kneel and go.</p><p>He kneeled and responded. "As you wish, your Majesty." He left her to gaze at the tall, bubbling mountain in the distance.</p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>"Please be mindful of your surroundings on the way up, your Majesty," Renaldo, the Kakariko shaman, warned. "There are many rockfalls and scorching geysers around. You should also take care to let me know if you overheat at all."<p>"Thank you, Renado. I'll be sure to let you know of any inconvenience." Zelda responded, almost too politely for Link's tastes. It was so fake, but it was to be expected from such an eloquent actor as herself. She was a puppeteer, and she was an expert in her profession.</p><p>Link walked in front of the pair, clearing any obstacles and checking for any lurking monsters. He made sure to help Queen Zelda around dangerous or specifically difficult terrain, even having to drag her out of the path of a Goron rolling their way. </p><p>When they reached the dwelling of the Gorons they were met with many stares, and news spread quickly that they had come. They made their way to the top with much difficulty, as Zelda struggled to figure out the timing of the hot geysers. If it weren't for Renaldo, she would have been burnt awhile ago.</p><p>When they reached the top, where the sumo ring Link remembered all too well was, Zelda took a seat across from the chief that had been waiting for them since they arrived.</p><p>He bowed to the Queen, and it was odd to see the patriarch act so formally. "Your Majesty," he greeted. "My name is Darbus, in case you weren't aware. Link saved me from Ganondorf's hold."</p><p>"Ah, so you are indebted to him?" she asked, slipping her tiny hand into his and giving it a good shake. A coy smile slipped across her face, and Link already knew what she was playing at.</p><p>Darbus nodded and continued. "Beside me is the elder Gor Coron, formerly the patriarch." Zelda greeted him too before getting straight to the point.</p><p>"I believe I know a way you can repay your debt to the General here," she began. "You see, a neighboring kingdom has invaded our country and essentially overthrown me. I am only alive thanks to the small portion of our remaining army. The rest were killed in the attack. I have decided to travel around Hyrule to enlist all those willing to help, and we have come to you first.</p><p>"You Gorons have incredible strength and perseverance. We believe your assistance to the Hylian army would be very beneficial to help me reclaim my country. We decided to venture here to ask if you would help us and journey with us to gather more recruits. If you allow the Altherians to reign, they will soon take Kakariko and eventually the Death Mountain area. Without your help, their conquering is inevitable. By aiding us, you also aid Link and repay your debt." </p><p>The great patriarch sat in doubt for some moments before turning to his elder and engaging in a hushed conversation with him. After some minutes he turned back and looked Zelda straight in the eye. "What do we get out of it?"</p><p>"Uh... um..." Zelda stammered, completely caught off guard. Link sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation—this is exactly what he had warned her about. "Your safety."</p><p>"We want more than that," Gor Coron demanded.</p><p>"What more can I give?"</p><p>Gor Coron thought for a moment, then smirked to himself and whispered something to Darbus. Darbus nodded and looked right at Zelda again.</p><p>"A match of strength between us and your soldiers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zelda, you can't do this," Link pleaded, following her as they made their way back to Kakariko. After Darbus had proposed a battle, Zelda exchanged a few more heated words with him and then left in a huff, leaving Link to apologize and scurry after her.</p><p>"They don't want to serve a weak army," she muttered disdainfully. "We are not a weak army! We're one of the most elite in the world and yet he calls us weak?"</p><p>"Zelda, the Gorons can be armed with dozens and still be as strong as hundreds simply because they have the  brute strength to do so. We can't do that! We could be wiped out in seconds if we were to fight any battle right now. They have a reason to request this!"</p><p>"No they do not! This is an act of defiance on their part, an act of total disobedience towards me! Their <i>Queen</i>!"</p><p>"You don't understand, Zelda. The Gorons are proud people! They are stubborn because of that and they will do anything to protect their pride." Link lowered his voice. "They are still loyal to you, Zelda, trust me. They would die for you but not until you can prove yourself worthy of their lives."</p><p>Zelda stopped in her tracks and looked up at him, her gaze so heated that it could burn through his skin like the magma of the mountain that loomed just above them. She clenched her fists and then spoke. "Worthy?"</p><p>Her voice was cold, broken, and coarse. It was then he noticed that she was crying again, true icy tears, clear as the day, cascading down her pretty face. "Worthy?" she repeated. "How am I not worthy? I spent days, months even, locked up in a tower because of some... some tyrannical <i>maniac</i> that wanted my kingdom on behalf of his 'god'. I gave my life to Midna so she could live and was then possessed by Ganondorf! I fought alongside you in the final battle and it was then that I knew how you struggled. I felt your pain. I spent days wondering if I'd make it out alive, if you would, or even if my kingdom would." She stopped and took a breath, panting, her face red with anger. He had never seen her so upset before, so broken and distraught, but then again, she was good at wearing masks.</p><p>"And then... and then I fell in love with <i>you</i>. You gave me everything I could ever want. Love, happiness, someone to go and cry to. You gave me a life worth living, Link. But I should've known it couldn't last forever, because then you left. You left and never returned until you showed up a few days ago, out of the blue, and expected me to run into your arms and kiss you and... <i>forgive</i> you?! Don't you know how hard that was, to see the man I love well and alive after thinking he was dead for two years, drinking myself away because of it?" She heaved another heavy sob and, as though it was second nature, collapsed into him and cried.</p><p>She cried into his tunic, staining it a darker color with her tears. She clung to him like a koala to a tree, like how she used to years ago. She weakly hit his chest stating how she hated him, hated him so much but here she was, relying on him for support. Link didn't know what to think, his eyes wide and heart racing. To see his love crying this hard because of him, to see her this broken, was something he'd never predicted. Slowly and tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.</p><p>He let her hit him. He let her spew her declarations of hate. He let her cry. He let her shake in his arms. And it was all because he loved her. No matter how hard he would try to move on he knew he could never do so, because he always found himself coming right back to the emotional wreck in front of him. Her body, her face, her demeanor, her personality... he couldn't push her away like she could him. </p><p>But he wished he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link watched with bored eyes as Zelda bickered with Barnes, the owner of Kakariko's bomb shop. Shortly after Link saved Hyrule, he commissioned Hyrule's finest architects and construction workers to build Barnes a newer, bigger storage shed and to also expand on his small shop. Barnes now supplied the Hyrulian Army with most of their heavy weaponry, such as cannons and bombs. He even expanded his variety of bombs, making types that would explode and give off a gas or make people faint. It was scary, and Link had always wondered how nobody had planned to break into the shop and steal them all yet.</p><p>Of course, Barnes still sold his standard bombs to travelers and citizens with permits alike, and they were all proudly on display on the counter in front of him. From the irritated look on Barnes' face, Link could tell he was contemplating throwing one of the bombs at Zelda. She was being difficult once again, demanding something Barnes couldn't provide.</p><p>"Is it really that hard to fashion iron into the shape of a boot?" Zelda asked with an angry look on her face, eyebrows knitting together and her fine nose scrunched on her face.</p><p>"There is much more to it than that, my Queen, and iron boots are illegal anyways," Barnes said, turning around to organize something. Zelda huffed in annoyance and pointed a slender finger at him.</p><p>"You will look at me when I speak to you," she demanded, and Barnes slowly turned around and crossed his arms.</p><p>"I told you, I don't have the materials or time to do that! I'm busy making more bombs for your army."</p><p>Link's eyes darted over to Barnes, much more alert now. "You mean you haven't gotten the order to stop?" Link asked suspiciously, walking up to the counter where Zelda was.</p><p>"Nope. In fact, I got an order to double production, which is why my interns are making such a ruckus upstairs. They're in a hurry."</p><p>"I... I never ordered you to make more," Zelda said, quieter now, as though she was processing what she just heard. Barnes shrugged and moved  over to grab a stack of papers and straighten them, showing them to Zelda.</p><p>"Apparently, you did." Barnes crossed his arms and stepped back as Zelda shifted through the small pile, her eyes wide with puzzlement. "I don't know why you're acting so shocked all of a sudden. You did give the order, after all." Zelda looked up at him with big, warning eyes. "Right?" He cringed backwards as Zelda slammed the papers on the counter.</p><p>"First he takes my throne and now... now he abuses <i>my</i> resources? That little...!" A loud bang came from upstairs, cutting off her speech as her face became red with anger. Barnes seemed to piece two and two together now, finally figuring out who made the laborious order. He shook his head and sighed, leaning onto the counter and beckoning Link and Zelda closer. He lowered his voice and held up his hand to stop it from traveling anywhere but between them.</p><p>"Listen, I know what you're doing and what happened. Word spreads fast. I can't make your boots but I can direct you to someone who can."</p><p>"Bo?" Link whispered, and Barnes shook his head.</p><p>"No. The Zoras."</p><p>"What? Since when did they..." Zelda trailed off, trying to figure out when the Zoras could have possibly begun production of iron boots.</p><p>"They don't use iron, though. They use diamonds instead. It's a popular mineral there, and some rogue Zoras went and made some. They're on the black market over there now, so if you want any heavy boots, you need to go to them." Barnes leaned back and then said, loudly, to make it seem nothing suspicious was happening, "Sorry! We don't have any of those bombs right now."</p><p>Zelda smiled and slipped him a red rupee to thank him, promptly leaving. Link sighed, waved goodbye, and followed her out. She was walking towards the inn, where most of her soldiers and consorts were. "So?" Link said. "We're going to Zora's Domain next?"</p><p>Zelda nodded curtly, stepping up onto the patio of the inn. "Even if it means trekking across the world just to get some stupid boots and claim the Gorons as our allies, I will do it. Our people are in danger, Link."</p><p>"I understand," Link said firmly. Finally, something they could agree on. "Gather the soldiers and we can plan a route to get there and we can leave as soon as possible." Zelda nodded and turned to open the door.</p><p>"Thank you, General," she said before disappearing behind the wood. He went over to one of the wagons and took out a map and a box, setting it up by the spring so there'd be enough room for everyone to gather around. He laid out the map and watched as people began to trickle out of the inn, most of them looking filthy and in need of a shower. Merick was the last to come out alongside Zelda, and he joined Link at his side. </p><p>"Our next stop is Zora's Domain," Link announced once everyone was near. "We need to plan a route. We have two ways to go about this: we could go through Upper Eldin, cross the bridge, and then see if Impaz will let us camp at the Hidden Village. Our other option is we go through Lower Eldin and the Faron portion of Hyrule Field, then camp at the fishing grotto. We could then go through—"</p><p>"Sir Link," Merick interrupted. "Your second option seems unnecessary and much longer than the first. Also, unsafe. Only the Goddesses know how many troops Matthew has scouting the fields for us. The Hidden Village is an objectively safer place than anywhere right now, and it's a good spot to camp."</p><p>"I agree with Merick," Zelda spoke up. "The second suggestion wasn't needed, but thank you, Link." Link sighed and nodded, rolling up the map and tossing it into the wagon. </p><p>"I was just trying to give you options," he said, offended. Normally they'd let him finish, but Merick seemed much more curt than usual. Had his new title gone to his head? Link thought that wasn't possible, given how humble and hesitant he was before. Something must've sparked within him. "Load up, troops."</p><p>Zelda approached Link as everyone dispersed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't take it the wrong way, Link. We're just trying to get a move on."</p><p>"Don't take it the wrong way, huh?" Link said in an annoyed tone as he turned to look at her. "Take your own advice." Zelda backed off and crossed her arms, eyes igniting with anger. She didn't say anything as she stomped off to help Ilia with a box.</p><p>It was what she deserved, he thought. She had left him hurting for so many days, the thought of her aching his soul, so he decided it was time to pay her back. It was time for her to forgive him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. focus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road to the Hidden Village was not easily traversed. You first had to cross the Upper Eldin field, which was ridden with some monsters that would chase you through the large expanse. It was barren and open, so you could spot anything from a mile away, which gave both allies and enemies an advantage and a disadvantage. After crossing the empty plain, you then had to make your way over Upper Zora's River. To do so you had to cross the Eldin Bridge, which was frighteningly high up and not as stable as one would hope. After that, you'd have to make your way through a narrow valley area lined with tumbling pebbles and the occasional boulder, and perhaps even a few bulblins prepared to fire at you. Only then would you be safe in the Hidden Village.</p><p>Needless to say, many of the soldiers and other various recruits seemed to be worried, perhaps even scared, about the journey. Link was one of the few who wasn't as worried, given he had travelled along this same route countless times before. His only fear was that Matthew was smart and decided to place some troops along their path. Did Matthew even know where they were? It's possible that a few of his soldiers had slipped into their group to serve as spies, but who could their messenger be? Link never noticed anyone leaving, unless they somehow found a Sheikah to do so. That was unlikely, because the Sheikah were practically extinct by then.</p><p>"You seem distracted, General Link," Merick said, striding alongside him smoothly as they left Kakariko.</p><p>"I am not distracted, tactician. I'm thinking."</p><p>"What about?"</p><p>"Our current situation, of course. My mind doesn't have time for anything else," Link said, shooting him a sharp glare that caused him to lower his head. </p><p>"Of course, sir," Merick mumbled, keeping up with him but this time looking in the direction of the castle as they entered the open field. "I really do wonder what's going on inside there now. Do the people know he's taken the throne? Has he his own Altherian servants yet? Perhaps an orchestra following his every step, playing as he walks?"</p><p>"That's very... lofty, Merick," Link responded. He ran a hand through his hair and followed Merick's gaze to the stony, dark castle that loomed in the distance. Link wouldn't admit it, but he also couldn't help but wonder what was happening in there.</p><p>What did Merick want?</p><p>"He may as well be Zant II," Merick joked, but Link didn't laugh. He was, once again, too focused on his thoughts to put together a chuckle. Merick sighed and looked straight ahead, marching still alongside Link.</p><p>"General Link," Merick said, prompting his attention, "do you think Queen Zelda would be open to a relationship?" Link's eyes widened suddenly, and a bout of silence followed.</p><p>"Are you insane?" Link said after a moment, an offended look adorning his face. "In the middle of a war, where you and our people are endangered, where it is obvious that we are focusing on one task and one task only, you are more concerned about the possibility of being with the Queen?"</p><p>"Sir Link, is this reason or jealousy talking here?" Merick retorted, raising a brow. Link glared at him, but this time Merick did not back down.</p><p>"Merick, you should remember who your superiors are," Link warned in a low tone. He turned and jogged to catch up to Ilia at the front, hoping she would share some of his feelings about Merick with him.</p><p>"Hi, Link," Ilia greeted warmly, clutching a spear in her hand. "How goes it?"</p><p>He slid closer to her and leaned down to her level. "Does Merick seem a little... suspicious to you?" He asked, gesturing backwards vaguely. Ilia hummed and turned to look behind her, watching as Merick calmly wrote something in a notebook he grabbed from one of the wagons.</p><p>"A little," she agreed. "He's, um, a bit arrogant. Entitled, even. And his features are a little, uh, perplexing."</p><p>"Perplexing? How?" Link questioned, stealing a glance backwards.</p><p>"His ears are weird. Like, they look like ours and probably are ours but... there's an odd scar-looking thing in the same spot on each of them."</p><p>"Torture, maybe? People are quite systematic when it comes to that," Link said bitterly, suddenly feeling remorse for what Merick could have possibly gone through.</p><p>"You would know, huh?" Ilia responded dryly, sighing and dragging her spear along the grainy ground. They were about halfway through the field now, but her feet were already pulsing with exhaustion and pain. She was eager to reach the village and see the cats Link had told her about earlier, right before they left the village. </p><p>"Link, am I incompetent? Am I unteachable?" Ilia asked out of the blue, her eyes cast toward the ground. Link looked taken aback by the sudden question.</p><p>"No, of course not," he told her. "You're a bit clumsy but your proficient with anything you put your mind to." Ilia blushed a little, bringing a hand to her cheek. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, I practiced with Merick back in Kakariko and I overheard him talking to the Queen and he said I was a lost cause and that you should, uh," she gulped, "take me back to Ordon. Of course, the Queen vetoed this, but it still hurt."</p><p>"I swear to Nayru, something is up with Merick. He's not very good at keeping suspicion low."</p><p>"Should we investigate him or something?" Ilia suggested, but Link shook his head.</p><p>"We can't. We'd have to ask Zelda, and she'd say no."</p><p>There was silence for a moment, and then Ilia spoke. "You still refer to her informally, huh?"</p><p>Link nodded. "There won't be a day where I don't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a while, and they had encountered a few obstacles, but they made it to the Hidden Village after about a day's worth of travel. They were greeted warmly by Impaz, who allowed them to take up residence in the various ruined buildings for the night. Zelda was allowed Impaz's cabin, given she was the queen. Link didn't really get to see her at all for the rest of the night after he had taken a head count and set to building a fire so they could make some dinner, which Zelda didn't attend.</p><p>Instead, she spent the entire night inside Impaz's little shack, writing in her journal. She had picked it up from Renaldo back in Kakariko after she had told him of her inner troubles. He told her that writing had always helped him calm his thoughts, and gave Zelda one of his spare journals. Every night since then, she'd sit down and write by candlelight for a few minutes. She found it rejuvenating and very beneficial.</p><p>"Dear, aren't you hungry?" Impaz asked Zelda as she entered the cabin with a bowl of stew in her hand. Zelda glanced up from the table at which she sat, toying with the quill in her hand. Hesitantly, she shook her head—she <i>was</i> hungry, in fact, but she didn't want to interrupt her writing.</p><p>"Ah, but you are," Impaz hummed with a light smile. She set the bowl down by Zelda, and the scent wafted through the air and to her nose. She couldn't resist so she eventually succumbed to the temptation and began to take small sips of it. </p><p>"Thank you," Zelda muttered, taking another sip. "You are very kind."</p><p>"You know, it has been quite a while since I've seen you," Impaz cooed fondly. Her wrinkles became more distinct as her smile widened and, with a small hand, cupped Zelda's cheek. "You've matured well."</p><p>"Thank you," Zelda muttered again, too lost in her thoughts to respond. </p><p>"There's something bothering you, dear," Impaz sang. "Would you tell me?"</p><p>"No, I don't think that's..." </p><p>"It'll help you release some of those feelings," she cooed. Zelda sighed, and sat the bowl down on the table next to her.</p><p>"Wouldn't me telling you just be a burden?" Zelda asked, watching as Impaz shuffled around the house, placing a few miscellaneous items back in their rightful spots.</p><p>"I have no burdens, not anymore," Impaz responded. "Living out in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of cats doesn't give you much to think or care about."</p><p>"Alright, well," Zelda began, "you're aware of our situation, correct?" Impaz nodded. "Then I'm assuming you know how a ragtag band of soldiers and their queen ended up here."</p><p>"The Altherians came, didn't they? You know it was only a matter of time. Now they've usurped the throne, too."</p><p>"Yes, precisely," Zelda replied, surprised that Impaz knew this much. "Well, a few of the escaped soldiers and I have set out to recruit the various peoples of Hyrule to revolt against this, but we've hit a bit of a roadblock with the Gorons and are now traveling to Zora's Domain to get some boots and recruit them."</p><p>"I'd offer to help but all I can offer are some cats," Impaz joked, releasing a coarse chuckle afterwards. "Continue."</p><p>"I don't know how to handle all of this, Impaz. It's so overwhelming... everything was going fine until he came back."</p><p>"He?"</p><p>"Link," Zelda grumbled disdainfully. "He was missing for two years and I thought... I thought he died but it's turns out he didn't and now he's back and I don't know how to handle it and I say I'll never forgive him but that's not true and—"</p><p>"My dear, it seems you are deceived by your own thoughts," Impaz interrupted. </p><p>"I am..." Zelda whispered. "Impaz, I love him. I would die for him but I was so... so angry with him. In one of my drunken states a few nights ago I slept with him, and then I blamed him for it. I have blamed him for so much and I don't think that even <i>he</i> wants to forgive me now." Zelda let a few stray tears trickle down her cheeks before she wiped them away, small whimpers escaping her lips. She put her head in her hands and began to weep.</p><p>"So even after all the trouble he put you through, waiting for him, you still love him?" Impaz repeated, and Zelda nodded. "Well, all I can see is that your love is true. It is a mutual feeling, too, but after all this anger you've thrown at each other, neither of you wants to admit it."</p><p>"Yes... that's exactly it..."</p><p>"I think it's all very childish," Impaz blurted, causing Zelda to look up at her. "There is nothing wrong with having feelings, my dear, but once they start to get in the way of your judgement on behalf of the kingdom, I'd say you should take a step back and really think about what is right and what is wrong."</p><p>"I don't know how. I've sheltered myself for so long from any sort of emotions and now they're suddenly bombarding me and I don't know how to handle them!" Zelda cried, balling her fists. </p><p>"You must learn how to do so again. Go take a walk, dear. It's so late that everyone must be asleep now. Gather yourself and think," Impa suggested calmly, helping Zelda to the door. "Just don't leave the village."</p><p>Zelda stepped through the threshold, holding Impaz's hand in her own. "I won't. Thank you." </p><p>The door closed, and Zelda began to wander through the village, admiring how calm and serene it was. It was as if this place was frozen in time, carefree and quiet. Zelda understood why Impaz felt no burdens out here.</p><p>She wished she could feel the same anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. map</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Armina," Matthew called, sitting lopsidedly on the throne. "You can enter." He watched the doors at the end of the long carpet as they opened slowly, the curvaceous figure of a woman entering and closing them behind her. She walked up, her hips swaying as they naturally did, and stood before her newly coronated King.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Matthew asked in a careless, bored tone. He watched as she dipped into the satchel draped across her shoulder, pulling out a clear little flask.</p><p>"Oh, no reason, my lord," she cooed, twirling the flask and watching the small creature inside bounce around. Matthew sighed and shifted upright, irritated with her tactics.</p><p>"My darling Queen," he hissed, "I suggest you don't lie to me and tell me what you've got there." Armina stared at him and chortled, dumping the satchel on the ground and coming closer. She stood closer to the throne now and held out the little bottle. Matthew leaned in only to notice a small ball of light fluttering around inside. "What is that?"</p><p>"My lord, it's a fairy. They're native to Hyrule and also very rare to come by, but I've heard that they will resurrect you if you die. I managed to get one of my retainers to go and retrieve it, thought it took a few days. It is a gift, for you, so that you may never fall." She handed him the flask and he took it, almost greedily, and held it up to examine it.</p><p>"A fairy, you say?" he murmured. He lifted the bottle closer, eye-level now, and tapped it once, twice, and then gave it a little shake. "Very interesting."</p><p>"Only the best for you, my King," Armina said as she dramatically curtsied. She giggled as Matthew stared at her with an almost disappointed, confused look.</p><p>"I do truly hate it when you do that," he commented. "Curtsies do not suit you, nor have you any reason to curtsy when you are of such a high status."</p><p>"My lord!" she exclaimed. "It is simply manners! Have you not any?" Now she was just teasing him, he knew, but he decided to play along.</p><p>"You are my wife. A Queen. Monarchs have no business curtsying to those lower to them, or curtsying at all. That is misplaced worship." </p><p>"You really do have a superiority complex, don't you?" Armina said with a frown, coming even closer to watch as her husband toyed with the bottle.</p><p>"No. I just expect people to know their place in the hierarchy," he spat. "Do you truly think me so egotistical as that?"</p><p>"Of course not, my darling lord," Armina said hurriedly. "Just prideful. Selfish. Demanding. Bloodthirsty. Violent—"</p><p>"Nonsense!" he boomed. "If you really think of me all those things, then why don't I confirm those suspicions in bed?" Armina suddenly leaned in, close to his handsome face.</p><p>"Really, Matthew? I didn't think you were in the mood..."</p><p>"No. I take that back. We will do no such thing."</p><p>"Well, someone's grumpy," she pouted. "You're never in the mood to do much of anything lately. Why is that?"</p><p>"I'm stressed. I have two very strong, very influential heroes running around Hyrule doing only the Gods-know-what, and I am left to sit here and guess at when I could be killed by their hands! I have absolutely no intelligence on them and we don't even know where they ran off to." Matthew put his head in his hand and set the fairy bottle on the armrest of his throne. </p><p>"Well, perhaps I could help you with that, my lord," Armina cooed, resting her dainty hand on his arm. "My retainer did spy something a little... suspicious, while out getting the fairy."</p><p>"Tell me. Immediately."</p><p>"A band of travelers, of a considerable size, most of them similarly uniformed, traveling across the Eldin Bridge from Kakariko. A few wagons, some horses. But there were two people that were more majestically adorned, but not so much that the normal eye would notice. What do you make of that?"</p><p>Matthew sat in silence for a few moments before nodding and looking up at Armina. "It could very well be them," he determined, "because I know some of their knights escaped alongside them. But where could they be heading? There's only a small passage through that area."</p><p>"Zora's Domain, perhaps?" Armina suggested, rubbing his shoulders. Matthew shook his head, holding his chin in his hand.</p><p>"No, that couldn't be it. There has to be something more. Something secret. Something... <i>hidden</i>, that we don't know about. Something not on any of the maps in this building."</p><p>"But what, my lord?"</p><p>"I don't know. I... I need my advisors to meet with me right now. Armina, get a messenger."</p><p>"Swiftly, my lord," she responded and slowly lifted her hand off his shoulder, sauntering out of the throne room and into the adjoining hall.</p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>`<p>"Thank you for meeting here..." Matthew muttered. The quiet chatter of the advisors ceased and all eyes were on Matthew. "I have recently learned of the location of our targets, but I know not where they could be going. They aren't stupid enough to head straight to anywhere obvious. They're hiding, and we don't know where."</p><p>"Where did they leave from, sire?" one of the men asked. </p><p>"Kakariko, and they were seen traveling across the Eldin Bridge."</p><p>"Sire, with all due respect, how do we know it was really them? We could be tracking down some farmers, for all we know."</p><p>"No... I just... I know it's them. I can feel it in every bone in my body. It has to be," he said. "Now tell me where they could be going!"</p><p>The bickering ensued. Shouting, arguing, some smacking too. The doors to the adjoining hall slammed open, causing the room to fall into an immediate quiet. There stood Armina, breathing heavily as she held up a dusty, worn map. "Look!"</p><p>She ran over to Matthew and pointed at a small section of the map. "It's called the Hidden Village," she whispered, so that the advisors wouldn't hear. "This is the only map I could find that had it marked."</p><p>Matthew smirked. He was incredibly pleased by this and thanked Armina, telling her she'd be rewarded later and told her to go. He looked up at the advisors, nearly laughing because of how happy he was at this discovery.</p><p>"Advisors, prepare my finest men to head out. We'll be going to the Hidden Village. With them cornered in a place as narrow as that with one entrance, they won't be able to run. We will win this time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew's forces traveled quickly. The horses in his country were bred to be nearly tireless but also swift and strong. Many other countries traded for their horses because they were considered to be the perfect breed—and Hyrule was no exception. Matthew knew, after all, that Link's dear Epona was of the Altherian breed. Matthew also knew that Epona was originally a gift to the royal family, so he wondered how it ever ended up in that dreaded rancher's hands. Perhaps he was jealous of Link; he had looks, muscle, charm, and smarts. Women chased after him, and he was a desirable king, much unlike Matthew. During his childhood, Matthew heard many a whisper about him in the court. He was called a failure, a disappointment, unwanted. Because of this, he was put under much more pressure than his siblings who came after him. They frolicked in the castle all day and lived in luxury, while he slaved away with his hand clutching either a book or a blade. He always hated that.</p><p>His father had allowed him to become used to studying or fighting day in and day out. He had told Matthew that he should prove them wrong and come out on top, but what was the point anymore? He was no longer a naïve child who followed his parent's every order like a soldier to his king. He knew now that it was just an act, a façade. His entire existence was just a play for his father to write. He knew that he wasn't required to keep up this act now that his father had passed; he could easily pass the crown along to one of his siblings, but he knew that would be selfish.</p><p>He had worked hard to build a good image for himself. He was strong, intimidating, but dashing and kind at the same time. He knew his true self, though, and he wouldn't deny it anymore; he was an envy-ridden, insane man who wanted nothing but foreign blood to decorate his palace walls. He wanted nothing more to appease his dead father and to rule the world alongside his queen, Armina, who he knew wanted nothing more than to just be with him. She expressed it in an awfully odd way, though, one full of seduction and trickery, but he ultimately fell for her in the end. It was, by no means, a favorable union. Armina was lazy and just needed someone to love, and she had no wish to rule the world with him. He knew this, but made her his queen anyways.</p><p>They crossed the Eldin Bridge and paused at the other side so that they could take a break and rest a little. "My liege," came a voice, and Matthew turned to face it. "Don't you think this is a little reckless?"</p><p>"What? This little crusade?" Matthew asked dryly. "Not at all. Do <i>you</i> think so?" He turned his nose up at the general who was speaking to him. Everyone was scared to go against his thoughts, Matthew knew, so challenging the general would shut him up. He was not in the mood for conversation.</p><p>"Uh, well, yes. Both the Queen and her General escaped, so there is no doubt that they are together. The General has fought our forces before, so he knows how we fight and he can quickly plan a strategy accordingly. Besides, he and the Queen are the hardest targets and everyone will be guarding them with their lives. The village is narrow, so it'll be hard to break any sort of wall they make. Don't you think it'd be smarter to just wait until we have a field to fight in?"</p><p>"I see your point, but I want this done and I want it done now."</p><p>"What, exactly, do you want to be done?" the general asked earnestly. Nobody truly knew what Matthew sought from Hyrule.</p><p>"I want the general and the queen in my custody. And then... I will execute them in front of their people. As a statement. A warning."</p><p>"I... I see. Pardon my asking." And the general disappeared back into the darkness of the night so he could saddle up once more. Matthew gave the loud order to move out and the sound of horses and clanking armor echoed through the night.</p><p>Nothing but the howling wind saw the Altherian forces disintegrate into the blackness of the dark.</p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>Zelda truly wondered if the village was a portal to the past. There were signs of civilization everywhere, from barrels to carts to the looming, rotting houses around her. Some scholars speculated that it was once home to the old Kakariko Village, a village that dated back to the Hero of Time. Others thought it was a secret village that once served as the dwelling for the Sheikah in a bygone age. Now, it was just a small, dying settlement giving a few cats and an old lady some shelter. Until three years ago, Zelda didn't even know this place existed. Back then, Link had told her about his battle with all the bulblins in the village, and it was then that she remembered seeing a map of Hyrule that showed where the village was.<p>She stopped at the edge of the village when she heard suspicious noises coming from the other side of the entrance. Carefully, she tiptoed over to it and leaned closer towards the sound—clanking, and hooves on dirt. Some voices shouting orders.</p><p>They couldn't have found them, could they? There was no way.</p><p>She nervously stepped through the tunnel that was the entrance and slowly walked through it, quiet as a mouse in the night. She peeked out to the other side and stifled a gasp when she saw who one of the voices was, and her nightmares were starting to become reality.</p><p>It was <i>him.</i></p><p>
  <i>She scurried back into the village and stopped once inside, looking to and fro nervously as she tried to figure out what to do. <i>Who do I tell? What will we do? We can't get out of this mess. We're cornered.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>She hurried over to one of the buildings where Link was sleeping and shook him awake. "Link," she hissed. "Link, please, wake up." She was desperate.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What?" he groaned, batting away the hand she was shaking him with. He looked alert but his expression immediately hardened when he saw it was her. "Not now, Zelda."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Please, it's urgent," she whispered. "It's them."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Link shot up angrily and looked her dead in the eyes. "Be straightforward for once and tell me who 'them' is!" he demanded. Shaking, she took a step back and pointed in the direction of the tunnel.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Them. Matthew."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link stared at her with wide eyes, and for a moment she thought she saw a hint of fear in them. He masked it quickly, however, and nearly fell out of bed and scrambled to put on his armor. </p><p>"Why are you just standing there?" he hissed at her, jumping on one foot as he tugged on his boot. "Go get Merick and have everyone wake up immediately!" Zelda gave a quick nod and stumbled through the building, desperately trying to find where Merick could be. Eventually, she came upon his room and stormed in, violently shaking him awake and informing him of the situation. Without word he got up and began to run to and fro, waking people up.</p><p>He slept in his clothes, she noticed, and she thought it was rather smart. On a journey where nothing is guaranteed and surprises lurk around every corner, sleeping in one's armor was a convenience. He was rather admirable in many aspects, from his intelligence to his looks to his strength. She couldn't help but adore him a little—even a queen was allowed to be a little selfish during war. She shook herself out of her thoughts and ran around, helping Merick wake everyone up. She went to check on Impaz, who she made sure was safe inside her house.</p><p>Once she walked out, she saw the first glint of metal in the tunnel and quickly ran into the house where everyone was gathering. "Link and Zelda will escape through the tunnel as discreetly as possible," she heard Merick order as loudly as possible as she entered the room. "You are ordered to kill anyone who tries to follow them."</p><p>"Merick, it can't be just us," Link argued from beside him. "Who will want to join an army that has one soldier? Nobody, that's who. We need at least a few people to come with us."</p><p>"Excuse me, <i>one</i> soldier?" Zelda piped up, marching to where Link and Merick were standing. "General, if there's two of us, that makes two soldiers. You know very well I am capable of combat!"</p><p>"Zelda, if you die, this kingdom goes with you," Link snapped, getting right in her face. She took a startled step back and glared at him. </p><p>"Fine," Merick said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. He didn't know what he was expecting from them, considering their affinity for arguing at the most inopportune times. "A few can go with you." Merick singled some people out and they went and stood by the pair. "Men, we fight for our lives today, and possibly this kingdom. If we capture Matthew, great, but your main goal is to survive. Go out and get in formation." </p><p>The men marched outside and formed several lines just in front of Impaz's house. Link and Zelda, accompanied by their small group of soldiers, began sneaking to the side behind the buildings immediately. The quiet dark of the night suddenly became loud with nerves and tension as the army waited for Matthew to attack. They never attacked first, and that was something they prided themselves on—being peaceful. The group of warriors watched the shining and glinting of the weapons and armor in the tunnel, listening to the distant clanks and chatter, but nothing was happening. What were they waiting for.</p><p>"Hurry up and come out, you cowards!" Merick shouted, earning a chorus of encouraging shouts from his small army. As they moved behind the buildings, Link cursed under his breath. He never realized Merick was this crude or reckless and he scolded himself for trusting him so quickly. In the time between him becoming tactician and that night in the village, Merick had quickly risen to become Link's second-in-command after his former had been slaughtered at the castle. Link had a sneaking suspicion that something was off with Merick, and that suspicion was now confirmed as he heard the battle cries from Matthew's and his own soldiers as they finally charged at each other. Merick was addicted to battle. He couldn't wait longer than a few minutes for any fight to begin, and when his patience was cut short he always struck first.</p><p>Link tried to stop, tried to run into the fight, but was held back by Zelda as she stubbornly dragged him along, walking just behind the few soldiers assigned to them. Their hearts pounded loudly and seemed to drown out the shouts coming from mere feet away, knowing that they could die at any moment, whether it be from a stray spear or a carefully aimed arrow. They kept their footsteps quiet and timed their movements carefully and with utmost precision. Eventually, to all of their reliefs, they reached the tunnel. Caring not for discretion anymore, they stormed it and ran as fast as they possibly could.</p><p>On the other side, they came to a brief stop so they could catch their breaths. "Idiots," Link heard someone mutter, "didn't even bother to post anyone out here." Link sighed and began running again, forcing everyone to sprint and catch up with him. </p><p>And into the night, they ran, listening to the distant shouts and clanging of metal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. zora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were nearing Zora's Domain at last. After days of monotonous travel with a now smaller group. Their passing through Upper Lanayru was boring and only met with a few wandering merchants. From these merchants they heard that Matthew, in fact, had a wife who was now ruling the kingdom in his absence; for some reason, he hadn't returned in the time they'd been traveling. Had he died? Was he hiding? The group knew just as much as anyone else did, which was nothing. They also learned that the state of the kingdom—or Castle Town, at least—was worsening by the day. The kind Gorons who took up residence in one of the houses had been run out, as well as the ones selling the hot spring water from Kakariko. People were being thrown in the dungeons by the dozen for minuscule crimes such as littering or riding too quickly through the streets. There were rumors of an uprising being sourced from Telma's Bar, which had also been shut down and searched in the days they fled from the Hidden Village.</p><p>Zelda was scared. Scared for herself, for her people and for her kingdom. As they wandered through a dark tunnel heading north to Zora's Domain, she wondered just what could be happening inside her castle at that moment. What meetings were being held? What was happening to the nobility and her council? She was worried beyond belief, but she was more concerned about what would happen once she inevitably had to face Matthew in some form of battle, be it verbal or physical. Could the kingdom really be considered his even though she was still alive?</p><p>They emerged on the other side and were greeted with a calm, serene, blue landscape. The waterfalls fell in harmony, the sound of rushing water drowning out most other noises. The clear water matched the blue sky almost perfectly. The Zoras swam around almost carelessly, as though their kingdom wasn't on the verge of ruin. It was like a paradise, and nothing could touch it. Zelda often likened it to entering another world because it was so peaceful and enchanting. But her goal was not to admire the scenery—it was to get those boots and also speak to Prince Ralis about taking some of his soldiers for her own gain. She figured this would be easier than convincing the Gorons, given she grew up speaking to and playing with Ralis. On each of her trips with her father to the Domain when she was younger, they'd be sent off to somewhere or other so they wouldn't have to hear their parents bicker over political matters.</p><p>With the help of Link and a Zora guard, they climbed their way up to the throne room where they sat for a moment to catch their breaths. The climb up was not easy and took a toll on their worn bodies, now soaked, but they were relieved to have just made it to their destination. The guard waited for them to recover and, when they were ready, escorted them inside. The throne room for the Zora was unlike any other Zelda had seen—it was circular in shape, with walls made of grey stone and coral melded into intricate patterns. There was a deep pool in the middle where Link had told her he once found a Goron. The pool was also part of a stream that lead outside and then fell down into the lake below. On the other side of that was the throne, tall and nautical, looking so grand that it made Prince Ralis's tiny form look rather odd upon it. </p><p>Zelda convinced Link and the soldiers to stay back while she went up and spoke to Ralis. She walked around the pool, giving the Zoras who stared at her polite smiles. She couldn't blame them; it'd been forever since they had a Hylian come into their throne room. The last time was when Link was on his journey. She kept her chin up like any confident queen would and stood right in front of Prince Ralis, giving him a deep bow. "Hello, Prince Ralis." She looked up. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"</p><p>"Queen Zelda," he said with a smile and a curt nod. "Indeed it has. Tell me—what's been keeping you from visiting me?" Zelda looked at the ground.</p><p>"Haven't you heard?" she asked. "About the Altherians?"</p><p>"Oh, that... well, we have," he said dismissively, his voice taking on a high-pitched, nervous tone. "We've just chosen to not dabble into it. We have been worried about Your Majesty, though."</p><p>"You must be relived to know that I am fine, but I fear that my throne is not. That dog—<i>Matthew</i>—and his wife have taken my kingdom right from under me! More than half of my forces are dead and I didn't know what to do, so I fled the castle in search of help, so I've come to you."</p><p>"Why?" Ralis asked. "There is little I can provide you."</p><p>"There is no other way I can request this of you other than being straightforward," she said with a sigh, and looked him dead in the eyes. "I want your forces to aid mine. Together, we will take back what is rightfully ours." Ralis leaned back on his throne and stared at her skeptically, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"My Queen Zelda, you know I would do anything for you and for Hyrule," he started. "But... I can't just give you my entire army. There'd be no one left to protect the domain."</p><p>"You won't have to worry about protection, Ralis. It'll be a long while before Matthew's men come storming in. I assure you, he will be dead by then."</p><p>"I have your word on this?" Ralis asked lightly, his tone being that of worry. Zelda nodded. "When will you be leaving?"</p><p>"In two or three days. We need to track down some boots made from diamond."</p><p>Ralis took her arm and began to walk with her around the circular throne room as they talked. "Diamond boots? Why would you need something so costly?"</p><p>"Our first stop was Kakariko Village. We tried to get the help of the Gorons, but they refused unless one of our men—anyone but Link, unfortunately—could best one of their own in a wrestling match. Link disclosed how he did this, but we don't have access to the iron boots he used." Zelda continued to explain the little details of their predicament and Ralis hummed in thought as he listened.</p><p>"You know, my Queen, it's odd of you to resort to something so low as some black market boots. I could arrest you for that if you were not of a higher station than me," he teased, and Zelda smiled a little. "Perhaps I could help you get these boots?"</p><p>"That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed, not expecting him to help with that. "Where should we start looking for them?"</p><p>"Lots of business comes in and out of Snowpeak, so we can start by asking the guards who watch over the entrance," Ralis suggested as they walked outside to the waterfall, and he gestured to the little cave with two guards on either side. They sat and watched the activity by the cave for a few moments until they saw and heard someone scream. Eyes darting around the area by the cave, they noticed a Zora with a huge sack over his back, and something shiny in his hand. Zelda gasped in shock when she realized what it was and who it was pointed at.</p><p>A knife, pointed right at General Link's throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda sighed irritatedly and crossed her arms, her expression hardening. "Link, I will go in there and speak with Ralis <i>alone</i>. I don't need you." Those words should've hurt him more than they initially did, but they didn't, and he stepped closer to her. Having a few inches on her, he assumed he could intimidate her. </p><p>"Why? We're all in this army. Why don't we have a right to hear what goes down?" he quipped, narrowing his eyes. She gave another frustrated sigh and rubbed her temple. </p><p>"Link, I don't have time for this. Grow up a little and learn that a queen's orders are a queen's orders. No negotiations." With that, she walked into the throne room and left Link and his men sitting outside.</p><p>"Sir!" one guard said. "What should we do?" Link shot him a sideways glance and looked down at the busy area below them. He shrugged, crossed his arms, and transferred his weight to one leg. </p><p>"I don't know," he muttered. "We could walk around, or something, but I don't know if she wants us to stay right here or what."</p><p>"To be fair, she never specified any rules, so we can do as we please," piped up another soldier while he pushed his wiry glasses back into place. Link nodded and hummed.</p><p>"I see your point." He narrowed his eyes and swept them across the area. "Follow me." He began to climb down as carefully as possible, his small group of men following closely behind. Rock after rock, with the occasional spray of water, and then they were at the bottom catching their breaths. Sweat dripping down from their foreheads, clothes becoming damp with the perspiration... it was nostalgic, as though everyone had just finished a training session back at the castle and they were winding down.</p><p>Link wished he could go back to those simpler days.</p><p>He stood up at last, recovering quicker than the other men, and began walking. They took their time and followed him, walking towards the cave that he knew lead to Snowpeak. He was wondering about the state it was in, so he was going to ask the guards by the entrance some questions. He wondered if the yetis down the mountain were doing okay and if they visited every now and then to get some reekfish.</p><p>He approached the guards and gave them a nod, engaging in casual conversation with them. Light traffic came in and out of the tunnel, some of them being Zoras carrying reekfish. "Are the yetis okay?" Link asked. One of the guards chuckled and gestured to someone carrying one of the odorous fish through the tunnel.</p><p>"If the amount of reekfish deliveries are any sign, I'd say they're thriving." The guard smiled and then leaned in to Link. "Though we get some suspicious figures every now and then."</p><p>"Really? Like who?"</p><p>"Just really weird people. Some sketchy merchants, a few weird Zoras carrying what definitely were not sleds or fish, and one time we even had this lady come in dressed as a yeti." Link smiled, knowing who he spoke of, and figured she must've visited in the recent years out of curiosity.</p><p>"Interesting, bu—!" Someone barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. With a groan, he tried to sit up, but was kept down by the weight of the Zora on top of him. Panting, they scrambled to their feet and clutched the sack hanging over their shoulder tighter. Link hopped to his feet and instinctively assumed a fighting stance.</p><p>The guards began to close in on the person but stopped when they flashed a knife, lifting their hand and pointing it right at Link's throat. "Move and he dies," they said with a deep voice—a man. Link gulped and held up his hands, his eyes crossing to take a look at the blade. </p><p>"Can I ask"—he gulped again—"what you're doing?" Link slowly and carefully began to move his left hand up and over his shoulder, his fingers clawing the air as they moved closer to the sword strapped to his back. The man, however, seemed too frazzled to notice.</p><p>"None of your business, pretty boy," the Zora spat, literally, the glistening saliva finding refuge on the dirt. Link stared at it for a moment and then looked back at the man. He had a hood, a surefire sign that he had no intention of being recognized. But what was there to steal in Snowpeak? </p><p>"Quite honestly, it is my business since I'm the one at the end of your knife," Link said with a little smirk, watching the Zora's face contort into an expression of more anger. Before he could make a move, his hand found the hilt of his sword and his right leg shot up into the stomach of the criminal, forcing him to drop the knife and fall to the ground. Link pointed his sword at the Zora, watching his body language carefully. He glanced at the guards who then took a hint and grabbed the man, removing his hood and hoisting him off the floor.</p><p>"What in the Goddess' name is going on down here?" a feminine voice piped up in the background, and everyone looked in that direction to find Queen Zelda stomping towards them. "For the Triforce's sake, I leave you alone for one second and you get yourself into trouble!" She crossed her arms and stopped walking, and Ralis came to stand by her. With a thoughtful hum and a glance at the man, he smiled.</p><p>"Actually, I think Link's done us a great service here," Ralis noted, walking up and patting his shoulder. "If you move the cloak away from his shoulder, you'll see a little diamond." The guards took the cloth and moved it aside, unveiling a tiny black diamond. "That's a symbol for an underground diamond trade group, one that sells at the black market." At this, he turned and looked at Zelda. "I do believe this is beneficial for all of us. Open the bag, please."</p><p>One of the guards opened the bag and dumped out a few dirty diamonds and some snow. "I can only assume he stole these from our diamond mines in Snowpeak," Ralis continued. "Shortly after peace was restored, we began to enter the mountains more and dig into some, uncovering these gems. We took to trading and selling them, but a few rogues got hold of them and started selling them for much less than their worth and in greater bulk, but also illegally." Ralis turned to Link and bowed. "With this, we should be able to stop the operation for good and get you your boots."</p><p>"Really? What else must we do, then?" Link asked. Ralis shook his head and began leading Link, Zelda, and their men away from the scene.</p><p>"Nothing. With this criminal in our hands, you can leave the rest to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Queen Zelda, your troops and your boots, as requested," Prince Ralis announced, satisfied with himself. He gestured to the rather large troops he prepared to march with her, smiling broadly. Zelda curtsied and stuck out her hand for him to shake. </p><p>"Your mother would be very proud, Ralis," Zelda noted with a nod. Ralis seemed to shrink a little has he tilted his head down and cast his eyes to the side, his smile fading into a thin frown.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," he said quietly and, inwardly, Zelda cringed. She never was very good at figuring out what may be insensitive to say. With a small wave goodbye and a few steps away from the prince, she was at Link's side.</p><p>"Will the boots do?" she asked as Link narrowed his eyes in scrutiny at them. He gave them a few good pats on the soles and the heel, felt around the insides and attempted to scratch the shiny boot. He nodded and set the boots down in the wagon before him.</p><p>"Yes, they're fine. Any of our men should be able to take down even the strongest Goron without an issue. They're so heavy that you can't move nearly as much as you could in iron boots, which could possibly be a bane, so we should still choose someone with some strength."</p><p>"Yes, I concur. I think Merick would be a good choice," Zelda suggested. Link visibly hardened and turned to look at her, trying to mask his jealousy. She may not be his anymore but he was still allowed to feel what came with their past relationship. He nodded.</p><p><i>He's not here,</i> he wanted to say, <i>we left him with our troops to die. What was she getting at? Did she think he lived? There was no possible way.</i></p><p>"Of course, your Majesty," he said with a bow. So uncharacteristic of him, she thought, even though it was she who requested formality. Even so, it would never change the fact that it was odd for him to address her so. In fact, she knew she'd never get used to it, but backing out of it would be a sign of weakness and vulnerability,  a sign for him to jump back into her world and sweep her off her feet. She was done with love, and she wanted nothing to do with it. One heartbreak was too many and she wouldn't dare put her people through that again. Her withdrawal from politics had thrown Hyrule into a state of turmoil. </p><p>She watched as he walked away and she turned to go seat herself in one of the finer carriages, complete with padded seats and doors. As she passed by the countless soldiers they now had, they bowed and saluted her, as required. Not doing so could result in charges of treason, with few exceptions. She smiled at them as she passed, finally reaching the carriage and climbing in. A commander from the Zora army briefed her on the route they were to take: they'd travel back through the small canyon that housed the Hidden Village, and they'd camp there for the night, if it was safe. The next morning, they'd resume their journey to Kakariko and make it there by evening. It would take two or so days and they would have to ration supplies such as food, and they'd restock in Kakariko.</p><p>"And if the Hidden Village is occupied by the Altherians?" Zelda questioned, pointing to the small red circle on the map. Link made it a point to mark the village on any and all maps in their possession.</p><p>"We continue past them and travel during the night and hope we find somewhere suitable to sleep," the commander said bluntly, taking the map and rolling it up.</p><p>"Awfully risky, don't you think? We could travel the long way as it's safer."</p><p>"Yes, my Queen, but there's the possibility of recovering your abandoned troops in the village. Recovering them would be a huge morale boost."</p><p>"I see." she sighed, and leaned back. "You may go." Not long after, the carriage began its bumpy ride back into Hyrule Field. Recovering lost troops meant recovering Merick who had thus far been a positive asset to the army, helping make routes and camping spots. Recovering lost troops meant recovering hope.</p><p>Why had she mentioned Merick? It was cruel on her part. Link had always had a problem with deaths or leaving people behind—a problem he developed during his journey—so why did she think it was smart to bring up this possibly dead man? Perhaps she was just trying to push his buttons or anger him, for whatever reason. Provoking the other was something Link and Zelda did often now, and neither of them knew why. There certainly wasn't any satisfaction from seeing the other get upset.</p><p>So what was the point?</p><p>Hours had passed when they reached the Hidden Village, their party of wagons and carriages slowing so they could quietly approach. The moon was high in the cloudy night, hiding nearly all movement under a black mask. Carefully, Link and a few select men entered the small cavern leading to the village.</p><p>It was scary. They didn't know what they'd be met with on the other side—soldiers, waiting to capture them? Archers with their arrows aimed right at them? Or absolute destruction? </p><p>Link took a breath before he peered around the corner, his sword unsheathed and poised to attack if need be. The men beside him gagged at the sight, one of them retching. Link covered his mouth with his hand, taking a moment to hide his gasp of surprise. He dropped his sword, letting it collide with the ground. Brushing some blonde, dirty hair out of his eyes, he stepped forward into the village.</p><p>Bodies, strewn everywhere, blood stretching in ribbons on the ground and the walls. Dirtied swords and shields, amputated limbs, blood... everywhere, it was red. Link felt himself throb, a pulsing pain, and his vision followed suit. He fell to his knees and let out a pathetic cry, a solemn wail into the night, letting all know what had happened here.</p><p>Death. It was something he had seen too often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link kneeled forward and rested his forehead on the ground as he sobbed, his hands gripping the ground beside his head angrily. Taking one of his hands, he curled it into a fist and pounded it on the ground, over and over, until the worried men behind him came up to haul him off the ground.</p><p>"Why..." he whispered, taking a hand and wiping away some of his tears. "Why?!" One of the men gently took his hand and moved it away from his face.</p><p>"Sir Link, I think you should sit down while we—"</p><p>"What's the point anymore?" he screamed, his voice beaten by tears and agony. He shook violently, gripping his head with a hand that tightened with each tear that fell. He sharply inhaled and grabbed the shoulders of the man and lightly shook him. "Tell me, what are we even fighting for?!"</p><p>The man gripped Link's arms, taking a small step back. His eyes were wide with fear; fear towards the man who he was supposed to feel safe around. "We are f-fighting for... the Queen...!" Link let out another broken sob.</p><p>"Is that it?" he asked quietly, his arms falling to his sides in defeat. "You're only fighting because <i>she</i> wants you to? Because <i>Queen Zelda</i> is making you?" he said her name with such hate, such venom, that even he almost couldn't believe himself. He looked at the palms of his hand—dirty and calloused, yes, everyone could see that. But only he could see the blood that lay there, the blood that he and others spilled over the years. Blood that lived in his mind, and his mind only. </p><p>"No, that's not... it..." </p><p>"What did you have to leave behind to join the army? To fight? How many people have you devastated just so you could wield a sword?" Link asked, looking at the ground and balling his hands into fists. "What are you really fighting for?"</p><p>All of the men's eyes went wide. This was not the general they knew. Something seemed to have washed over him because suddenly, he seemed like he was going insane. Link buried his head in his hands and sobbed, letting one of the men direct him over to the porch of a house and making him sit. Quietly and solemnly, he spoke.</p><p>"We'll look around for any survivors. Please stay here and do not move." The man walked off to join the others as they discussed who would look where, and Link only nodded in response. He said nothing and pressed his lips into a tight line. He clasped his hands together and rested his head on his knees, not even bothering to wipe the tears that came out.</p><p>Quietly, he cried.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>Merick shakily lifted the spoon to his mouth, blowing on it lately and then letting the soup slide down his throat. There wasn't much in the bowl, but it was all they had left. He set the spoon back in and swirled it around the broth, hoping to find even a tiny piece of meat. Oh, how his mouth watered at the idea of a big, hot steak. They hadn't had anything to eat but close-to-rotten vegetables, raw meat and a tasteless broth. He didn't dare complain, though, after what he had seen; he was just grateful to be alive.<p>"You can have the rest," he said, holding his bowl out towards Impaz as she idly knitted beside the table. She glanced at the bowl and gave a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"It's your food, boy, eat it."</p><p>"I'm done. I don't want it," Merick argued, setting the bowl in the middle of the table. Impaz rolled her eyes and kept knitting.</p><p>"If you don't want it, I'll take it!" Ilia said brightly, snatching the bowl and beginning to wolf down the contents. Merick had managed to save her during the battle, but he had almost been to late. Her lance was no good against the axe wielder she was trying to fight, but he couldn't really blame her. In fact, she was more capable than he had thought. She managed to slice through several soldiers before meeting her match. He was surprised she survived through that. The battle was devastating, leaving them and about three other men alive, but they had managed to make Matthew retreat. It wasn't worth it.</p><p>As she slurped the dull soup, Ilia spoke. "They haven't forgotten about us, have they?" </p><p>"No, I don't think Link would allow that," Merick responded, resting his head in his hand. "I'm too valuable a soldier for him to forget."</p><p>"Talk about cocky."</p><p>"You know it's true!" </p><p>"Sure."</p><p>For the first time in a while, Merick smiled. Ilia smiled back and then continued to work on the soup. She was nowhere near as fazed as he and the others were by the battle, but she still thought it was horrible. She found it easier to smile than to be sad, and Merick noticed this and was jealous of her for it. </p><p>Their peaceful evening was interrupted by shouts and footsteps. Merick shot up from the table and signaled for everyone to stay down as he crept to the door, opening it just a little and peering out into the night. Ilia, ever the rebel she was, took her spot behind Merick to look over his shoulder, and she gasped.</p><p>"Is that... Link?!" </p><p>Merick nodded. "I can't believe it," he whispered. "They came back for us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When all the shouting was done, all the screaming and grabbing on Link's part had ended and he was sat down on a porch step, Merick and Ilia emerged. Ilia noticed the rest of the army and its new soldiers coming through the tunnel, and she ran to greet them and find Zelda so she could tell her what happened.</p><p>"Oh my Goddesses, Link..." Merick murmured as he approached the blonde man who sat with his head in his hands, a miserable expression on his face. "You came back..." he went to sit beside Link when he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, grip tighter than it should be, and he turned to see the worried face of a soldier.</p><p>"Sir Merick, I don't think it would be a good idea to speak with the general at the moment."</p><p>"And why is that?" Merick demanded. He fought one of the hardest battles of his life and nearly died doing so, and he watched his friends perish, and now he was being told he couldn't see the one person he cared about anymore? Link was a friend to him, even if they'd been having small arguments recently. In fact, his relationship with Link is what netted him all the friends he had before the battle. Before becoming tactician, many of the soldiers loathed him and, accordingly, would ridicule him. He didn't care that they were only there for him because he befriended Link—he was lonely, and he needed friends, but now they were all gone.</p><p>"He's been acting out recently, and—"</p><p>"Shut up, will you?" came his broken voice as he ran a hand through his dirty hair. Merick looked down at Link in shock. It was rare for him to take such a tone with people. He was usually polite and stern but not degradingly so. "Let him sit. Do you not see what he just went through? Do you not see the destruction everywhere?"</p><p>The soldier stared at Link in surprise and straightened his posture in offense. He cast his eyes towards the ground and his grip on his lance tightened. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir," he mumbled, and scurried off to help the others in counting and identifying bodies. With the soldier gone, Link roughly patted the empty spot next to him and slowly, almost hesitantly, Merick sat down. He opened his mouth to speak, but Link interrupted.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Whatever you say, General." Between them, there was silence. Amongst the soldiers, however, there was grief. Quiet weeping, bodies slumped over those of their friends, feet dragging miserably across the ground, feet that carried someone who no longer wanted to live. Feet that were dirtied with the blood of their comrades, feet that carried them away from the chaos and not in—feet that acted on fear and not courage.</p><p>"I'm sorry," came the quiet whisper from beside him, and Merick turned to face the man who spoke it. It was not the man he knew, however; this one had been broken and tortured mercilessly so. A hand in his hair, clutching a little too tightly, tears silently making their way down his smeared cheeks. This man was dead inside.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>The man with the dead, broken gaze turned it right onto Merick. He knew this man as Link, the savior of Hyrule and one of its greatest generals. But the man he looked at now, the man who appointed Merick as the tactician and always kept up a façade for others was no longer. </p><p>General Link had perished.</p><p>"Because we left you behind. We <i>let</i> you die, Merick. And for what? Nothing. Matthew got away, more than half our men died, and nothing changed except the number of troops we have."</p><p>"War," Merick began, but paused. Was this insensitive to say? "War is... like that, sir."</p><p>Link wiped his tears and immediately that broken man was gone and the mask was back on, the mask that was so carefully crafted, so painstakingly cultivated specifically so that he did not affect others. "It is, Merick."</p><p>Link turned his attention towards the girl walking up— no, practically sprinting up to him, and stood so he could return the obvious embrace she was intending to give. "Oh, Link, I'm so glad your safe!" Ilia sighed, hugging him tighter than before, tighter than that one time he almost drowned in the river when they were kids; tighter than when he almost died to a loose goat; tighter than that night, when, not a week before he left for Hyrule, she confessed her feelings to him and was rejected. All her gratefulness, relief, and worrying was spilled through this one hug, a small gesture that could never show her true feelings in full.</p><p>"I'm glad you are, too, Ilia," Link said softly, his demeanor changing yet again to a caring one as pure relief flooded his face, this time the emotion true and raw. He took a sneaky glance around and then leaned down closer to her ear. "Can we talk?"</p><p>She nodded and took him by the wrist into one of the emptier buildings and proceeded to shut themselves in a room. With a sigh, Merick made his way towards Queen Zelda, who was frantically attending to all the destruction. "My queen," he called upon approaching her, "please leave it to the soldiers. They've done this before and know what they're doing."</p><p>She turned to look at Merick, and her air was not nearly as tiring or depressing as Link's, and for a moment he let himself relax. "I hate that," she said. "Why does it have to be this way? All this destruction, death... I hate that they've done this before, that they know how to handle it. Nobody should ever have to know how to handle attending to your dead friends."</p><p>"Wise words, as always, your majesty."</p><p>"Please, I am not in the mood for empty words," the queen responded with a sigh, though it carried an amused tone. "Merick, might I request something of you?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Would you speak with me later? In private?"</p><p>"Of course," he said in surprise. His eyes widened a little and his mouth went slightly agape. Why? The queen, of all people, requesting alone time with him... did she intend to confess to him, or was he being punished? "Can I ask why?"</p><p>With a sneaky glance around the area, much like the one Link made, she shook her head. "I need to confess something to someone, and I trust you enough to listen."</p><p>"C-confess?" Merick asked, following behind the queen as she began to walk away with a box in hand. "Milady, are you—"</p><p>"I cannot do it here in public," she interrupted crossly. "It would tarnish my image and damage my pride, as pathetic as it is."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"Oh, and Merick?" Zelda called as she got further away from him, turning to look back in his direction, watching the dumbfounded look on his face. "You will keep this secret, or else."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. private</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merick lightly knocked on the door to what was Queen Zelda's room for the night, the only one with a bed that was actually in tact and a small table for a candle, though its walls were destroyed in some places, so privacy wasn't guaranteed. Then again, the buildings around the one where she was staying were emptied so that only the cats could bear witness to her at night. The knob on the door turned and, quietly, Zelda ushered him inside and blocked the door using a chair. The actual lock had been broken and the soldiers' efforts to repair it were in vain.</p><p>She sat on her bed while Merick took a seat across from her on the only other chair, a wobbly thing that could hardly support someone of his height and weight. Taking a light sip from one of the wooden cups Impaz had provided, she gazed at Merick. She looked thoughtful, he supposed, almost like she was having doubts about telling him whatever it was in private or at all. She gulped and set the cup down on the table next to the rickety bed.</p><p>"Merick," she began, and he noticed her voice was softer than normal, more quiet and calm. He liked it. "I am sure that I can trust you. Link is not a very dependent person, so the fact that he gave you something significant to do in the army further seals my judgement." Ah, but her words were not as intimate as her voice.</p><p>"Yes, your Majesty."</p><p>"Does this mean that, in a time of need, I can come to you with my personal feelings?" Oh Goddesses.</p><p>"A-absolutely." He noticed a small smirk started to grow on her face. <i>Am I misinterpreting things?</i></p><p>"Then allow me to indulge. Merick..." she paused and hesitated, watching him cautiously. "Merick, I..."</p><p>His heart pounded a mile a minute, heat rising to his face and his palms starting to sweat. Was she really—</p><p>"Merick, I still love him," she confessed, and immediately her eyes drifted down to the hands that were folded in her lap, tears pricking the surface. His hopefulness dropped. He didn't love her, no, but the idea of someone as highly regarded and powerful as a monarch being in love with him was exciting, and that had been thoroughly crushed by her words. It was no matter, though, for he would still comfort her.</p><p>"I still love him. Even though I treat him terribly and say all these horrible things to him, deep down I can't brush off my feelings. I want to be with him but why would he want me back after all I've done? After shunning him at the castle, leading him on, blaming him for something he didn't do? I don't even listen to him when he speaks unless it's politics or military. I can't just—I can't just swallow my pride... not after everything I've done. I'll look so fake. Nobody will trust me." She went silent as the tears started to flow, but she did not sob or whimper. She quieted her emotions, shut them out, like she was trained to do.</p><p>"Your Highness, if I may," Merick said, breaking the silence. She nodded. "I believe you're entitled to all the things you're feeling right now. If I were you, I wouldn't care what people think. They still have to respect you because you're the queen. You're untouchable!"</p><p>"So you'd rather I live knowing all affection towards me is fake? All the admiration and smiles my way are fake, formed by guilt and a want to climb the social hierarchy?"</p><p>"Not at all. Perhaps I should rephrase. Your Highness, it is okay to speak from your heart and not your mind in public. You are a human too, and are entitled to such feelings. You can tell this to Link."</p><p>"No, Merick... just let me talk, and I beg you, please... listen."</p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>"Link, it's okay," Ilia soothed, running her hand gently up and down Link's back, a worrisome expression on her face. The minute they were alone, he began to cry and spew words about how none of it was fair and how he didn't want to live. What scared her most was when he said he thought about trying to kill himself—something she immediately yelled at him for, even if it wasn't the best reaction. That was then followed by tight hugs and tears, and now she was trying to give her input.<p>"No, it's not," he replied angrily. Though he was still upset, he wasn't as terrible as he had been before. It had been a while since he'd seen such blood, such a disgusting aftermath, so it was expected that it would affect him as it did. "People are suffering. And all because she... because she wouldn't just kick that royal rat out of her kingdom!"</p><p>Ilia gasped. "Link!" she swatted his thigh with her hand and gave him a stern look. "Since when did you talk about royalty like that?"</p><p>"Honestly, Ilia, why do stations even matter?" Link stood and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a tight breath. "We could all be peasants and we'd still be suffering from this issue, just without all the titles."</p><p>"Link, I <i>am</i> a peasant."</p><p>"Exactly. You're still caught up in the problem." Link turned to look at her, his mouth parting to say something, but the words were lodged in his throat. He closed his lips and cast his gaze to the ground, thinking. Would it be wrong to ask?</p><p>"You want to say something," Ilia noted aloud, "and you're worried it might upset me. I can read you, Link, so just tell me."</p><p>"It's really not that simple, Ilia," he groaned, looking up at the ceiling as he placed a hand on his hip. </p><p>"It is. You're just hesitating."</p><p>She was right. He knew he could ask her anything, but even he still held consideration for her feelings, even if that wasn't what she wanted. She desired an open relationship with him, one where they could tell each other anything and not get upset with each other. Even though she knew he was struggling with the Queen, she still fantasized about being something more with him, something beyond friends. Of course, she would never press such an issue onto him, not now, when he was already crumbling before her.</p><p>"Ilia, why did you come with us?"</p><p>"Huh?!"</p><p>"I asked, why did you come with us? Why wouldn't you just stay in Ordon, where it was safe?"</p><p>Ilia bit her lip and looked down at her legs, dangling over the broken bed. "I couldn't just stand by and watch," she mumbled. "Not when everyone was out there fighting for their lives. It's cowardly, and I'm not a coward, am I? I just wanted to do something, anything, to help."</p><p>"That can't be it. You had no reason at all to lend your strength. So why? Really; why?"</p><p>Ilia stood up and squared her shoulders, her face as firm as a rock, holding its determined expression. "Link, I have spent my life doing nothing but playing with village children and caring for horses. I have lived out my days in peace and— and even when an obstacle came up, it was you who saved me. It was always you who people looked up to, you who had a reason to do something. I cannot just sit idly while people are dying, Link.</p><p>"I wanted a purpose—and I found it. On the battlefield."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew let out an angry sigh, running a hand frustratedly through his chocolate hair. He flexed his hand as Armina touched a particularly sensitive spot on his arm that was littered with cuts and bruises. Attentively, she took to bandaging it and trying to stop as much pain as possible, but with her clumsy fingers she only did more harm. Of course, he wouldn't tell her she was hurting him, because then she'd get upset. The last thing he needed right now was another thing to stress over. He watched her, almost fondly, as she tried her best to help him, stopping every now and then to run her finger underneath a cut. She'd shake her head and then place an ointment on it. Each small sting took him back to the Hidden Village where the pain and bloodshed was abundant, where the battle came out to nothing.</p><p>In the privacy of their bedroom, all the lustrous air around her disappeared. She was just a simple woman when they were alone, a simple woman who preferred light, modest dresses and little jewelry. In public, she was a magnificent creature everyone either lusted after or strived to be, a perfect woman with everything about her being abundant. Matthew couldn't say he didn't like it, the show she'd put on in front of others, but he didn't love it either. She was his, wasn't she? Even if their marriage had been purely political, he couldn't help but feel a little possessive of her. On the other hand, she sought all of his attention and wanted to be the one woman he'd ever lay his eyes on lovingly. Of course, this wasn't the case, but they had both come to terms with it a long time ago.</p><p>"Matthew?" Armina started as she sat back, her hands resting on her lap. The bandages and potions were discarded beside her on the floor, and she gazed at the stone beneath her. "Can I ask you something?" Alone, she was so innocent and sincere, and Matthew was still baffled at the two different sides the woman had. </p><p>"Of course," Matthew replied as he stood and approached the armoire next to the mirror in front of which he sat. "Stations, my dear. We're equal. Stop asking."</p><p>"Why are you so close with Queen Zelda? And I don't mean as friends. I've heard you talk about marrying her, and I saw you at... the ball..." Armina trailed off, remembering when he'd touched her a little too provocatively for her tastes. Matthew took off his shirt and his scowl deepened, pausing for a moment to think.</p><p>"Marrying her was originally the plan to take her throne, Armina. It was also a way to get alone with her so I could eventually kill her."</p><p>"Why can't you just kill her as is? Why do you have to <i>marry</i> her?" </p><p>"Oh?" Matthew put on his night shirt and smirked, raised an eyebrow, and the pair locked eyes in the mirror. "Are you jealous?" Armina sighed and moved to the bed, where she sat on the edge and watched Matthew change.</p><p>"I am," she admitted sternly. "Matthew, can I ask you another question?"</p><p>"Shoot." He tugged on his night pants and then walked over to her, standing over her as she looked at the wall. Her expression looked almost ashamed or embarrassed.</p><p>"What's the point?" she asked. "Why are you trying to take over Hyrule? What benefit is there? What is in this godforsaken country that you so desperately want?!" Her frustration took over. Tears brimmed her eyes and her face was red, fists balled and lip quivering. Matthew followed her gaze to the wall, his lids lowering. It was almost worrying, how his demeanor changed when asked such a question. He became so dark, so serious, and Armina watched him anxiously, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"It was my father's one and only wish," he began, walking around the bed to the tall, glass doors to the balcony. He stood and watched the stars as Armina resorted to watching his black silhouette against the moonlight. "To conquer the world. And he trusted that I could carry it out."</p><p>Her eyes widened in— what was it? Horror? Shock? Anger? She didn't know, but she knew she was just a tool, just a tool for him to abuse in his quest to make the world his. She didn't mean anything to him; she never did. She existed solely for him to use.</p><p>"D-does that mean... you..." she tried to talk, but her voice was too shaky to convey what she was trying to ask, and she trembled with fear. She heard him sigh and watched him turn to face her, his green eyes peeking out of the dark, staring straight at her. </p><p>"Yes, it means exactly what you think it means. I married you to gain control of your country. Conveniently, your father died just in time," Matthew explained as an evil, sadistic smile spread across his face and malice flashed in his eyes. "And, Armina, I'd like to thank you for that. You've served me well thus far. Throwing Link off guard at the ball, giving me that fairy, finding that map... you really are a doll."</p><p>"A doll?!" she shouted, standing abruptly and stomping towards him. "I most certainly am not!"</p><p>"I'm afraid you've served your purpose, though. Most dolls wear down and break after a while, anyways."</p><p>"What do you—"</p><p>"Goodbye, Armina."</p><p>She saw the dagger at his side and him lunge for her, but she was frozen in shock, and she spent her last moments staring at who she thought was the love of her life as he killed her with his own hands.</p><div class="center">
  <p>♥︎</p>
</div>"Guards! Guards!" Matthew called into the hallway, his desperate voice echoing through the empty space. The clanking of metal sounded through the hall and two guards ran in from around the corner and swiftly approached their king.<p>"Your Majesty, what is it?" one of them asked urgently.</p><p>"I-it's Armina... she..." he wiped a tear and opened the door a little more, beckoning them inside. He watched their eyes widen as they found Armina's body sprawled on the floor, a precise red stripe across her neck, dripping with blood.</p><p>"W-we were getting ready to sleep and left the door open for fresh air... she went to close it when she was... <i>attacked...!</i> I tried to catch whoever did it, but they seemed to disappear into almost nothing." He ripped a sob as the guards examined the scene further. "I have reason to believe it was one of those filthy Hyrulians. Please, I beg of you, find whoever did this."</p><p>"I believe we can safely assume it was one of their little army's own that committed this—someone sent by the army. Perhaps we could find them on the battlefield," one soldier said.</p><p>"Yes. A battle with the army is inevitable, and with the killing of... our queen... our troops will have more bloodlust in them than ever. This is disgusting," said the other.</p><p>"Have her body taken away," Matthew said through more tears. "I can't bear to look at her now..." the soldiers nodded and hauled Armina up carefully and carried her out of the room, Matthew shutting the door behind them. His tears disappeared and the evil glint returned to his eye.</p><p>Now there was one less chain keeping him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the past few days, the army had managed to get themselves back together and merge with their Zoran friends. It took a while, as well as an extended stay in the Hidden Village and checking up on the cats, but they managed to take themselves all the way back to Kakariko Village with the diamond boots in hand. Morale was still dangerously low, but the people's leaders managed to get themselves focused and collected. They tended to their duties as though nothing happened and continued to do so in Kakariko.</p><p>"Where's Barnes?" Link asked Merick after coming out of the bomb shop, which was unusually empty. Merick joined Link at his side and the two men proceeded to walk down the road as they spoke.</p><p>"I talked to Renado about that, actually, and it's not good," Merick sighed. "Apparently, Barnes sent a letter to the castle because he was upset that it wasn't the Hyrulians he was supplying, and in return he was arrested."</p><p>"Arrested?! So where is he now?"</p><p>"We can only assume that they took him back to Altheria, and I don't know if we'll ever get him back."</p><p>"Those dastards," Link muttered angrily, kicking a pebble on the ground. It bounced towards a porch and stopped at its side. "Do you think we can get him back if we win?"</p><p>"Why should we? He sells bombs. That's it. There are plenty more bomb makers in Hyrule, such as those that studied under Barnes. He's nobody important."</p><p>Link stopped in his tracks and glared at Merick. He, too, stopped and turned to look at Link, confused. "How could you even say something like that?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What if I said that about your mother?" Link asked. "Your wife, your child? They'd be pretty important, wouldn't they? What if Barnes was close to you? What if everyone in this goddessforsaken kingdom was your family? They'd be pretty important then, I bet! Merick, what you just said was absolutely disgusting. Everyone is important." Link stomped off, his mild tantrum stopped only by himself. He wandered towards the spring, leaving Merick confused. He carried on, heading towards the building where most of the army was congregating.</p><p>Link squatted at the waters of the spring, cupping some in his hand and splashing it in his face. He shook his head and took a breath, gazing at the small waterfall. He watched the clear water as it rippled and churned, trying his hardest to ignore his reflection. When another face showed up in the water, he couldn't help but look.</p><p>"My Queen," he said curtly, nodding his head. Zelda hummed and set her hand atop her other.</p><p>"Sir Link. May I join you?"</p><p>"I couldn't refuse my Queen." He moved over a little and she sat down beside him, caring not for her dress. "What's brought you to me?"</p><p>"Well, I'd like to discuss our challenging the Gorons," she replied. "We need to pick someone who already has significant strength and can end the challenge quickly. The Altherians are becoming more dangerous and, if we don't dispose of them they could dispose of us."</p><p>"Hm, that would be a pity."</p><p>"Why are you so nonchalant about it?" she asked, looking over at him. She watched his eyes move as he watched the water, following the soft waves.</p><p>"I've done it once before," he stated, "and I can do it again."</p><p>"I see." She shifted, a little uncomfortably, but understood. He was over it already—he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to be there, with her and the army. He just wanted to die. "So, um, who will we send to fight them?"</p><p>"We won't send anyone. We'll be there, watching, as they wrestle. The Gorons are daunting, and support is key."</p><p>"Of course. So who will wrestle?"</p><p>"I was thinking... Merick. You've seen his build; lean, muscular, fit. He has the strength and the brains, and with the boots he should be unstoppable."</p><p>"Then, why don't we go now?"</p><p>"I don't mean to demand anything from my Queen, but it'd be ideal if he rested tonight and we did it tomorrow. We can spare a day, can't we? Then, we march."</p><p>"I suppose," she sighed, looking down at her lap. "But you have to promise me that the minute we have the Gorons on our side, we march on the castle. Please." She was begging him now, and she looked up at him with glassy eyes. </p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Thank you!" she resisted the urge to hug him, but the gratitude on her face was evident. For the first time in a long while, he looked at her, and smiled.</p><p>The sun was starting to set, so they both stood. "Have a good night, my Queen." He bowed, and he realized, once again, that he'd still never get used to doing that.</p><p>"You, as well, Sir Link," she said with a curtsy, and she, too, realized the same thing he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trek back up to the dwelling of the Gorons was almost enchanting. Against the orange-brown canyon was a smoky sky of reds, the shades progressively darker as they approached the horizon. In the direction of Kakariko, a stack of grey smoke rose through the sky, blending with the reds and yellows until it faded entirely into them. The sun peeked over the horizon, a smooth curve surrounded by bright golds. The sound of rocks, crunching and cracking beneath the soldiers' feet, seemed to echo through the otherwise empty canyon, ricocheting off of every wall and alerting every animal. The occasional geyser spewed hot air, burning and scorching, but outwardly pleasing, beckoning you to touch it, graze it just a little until your hand burned. It would be then that you had realized it's true danger, and you'd pull your hand away and look at it worriedly.</p><p>Merick was one of the more nervous soldiers, sweating not from the evening heat but from anxiety and the weight the diamond boots put on him; quite literally. Link had made him carry them during the entire walk so he could adjust to their bulkiness, but he was doing more struggling than anything. Nobody was willing to help him, either. With them were a few unwilling soldiers, Link was the one making him carry the boots, Zelda couldn't care less about interfering, and the otherwise kind Zoran troops were busy visiting the grave of their late king. The other Hylian soldiers were busy getting drunk with whatever booze Renado happened to have lying around. He set a boot down and wiped his forehead.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Link barked. "Pick that up and keep moving." Merick groaned but still obeyed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"General, you do understand how heavy these are, don't you?" Merick asked, half sincerely, half rhetorically.</p><p>"Yes, I do, and unless you want to be able to even move in them you better keep carrying them."</p><p>"Fine," he grumbled, looking off to the side as they climbed the last few rocks to the top. </p><p>"Oho! Brother!" came a deep, rough voice. There was a loud boom followed by the scattering of rocks, and out of the dust appeared a Goron who gave Link a square slap on the back. "Welcome back. What d'ya need?" quietly, Link explained their situation once again, and the Goron nodded. "That's right! You guys need our help, but the elder and patriarch refuse to give you any unless... yeah, okay. I get the gist. I can take ya right on up to the sumo ring—follow me." </p><p>Without warning, the Goron curled into a ball and started to roll slowly enough that Link and his company could keep up. After various team efforts and jumping on some Gorons' backs, they reached the top and were ushered inside; it almost felt like a secret operation. Their arrival was kept very discreet and unknown except to their escort, helpers, and those in the sumo room. Link quietly helped Merick slip into the boots and also get him positioned in the ring, while Zelda conversed with the leaders.</p><p>She bowed very deeply, trying to show as much respect as she could. Having the Gorons on her side could make or break her operation, and she knew this with every ounce of her soul. She stuck out her hand and gave a firm handshake to both the patriarch and the elder. "I am very glad that we are able to meet again," she said. </p><p>"It has always been our pleasure to serve the Queen," Darbus replied, stiff in posture but malleable in tone of voice. Zelda could practically see the struggle he was having with formal speech and keeping his words clear, but she wouldn't comment. She knew that, in the end, Gorons would always be on the informal side. It was their nature. Despite that, they held deep respect for each other and outsiders unless that respect was refuted.</p><p>"So I see you have finally returned," Gor Coron acknowledged, watching Link and Merick talk. "I assume the scrawny one will be your competitor?"</p><p>"I can assure you, he is by no means 'scrawny.' For our kind, he is fairly strong."</p><p>"Good enough. But the question is, will he be able to defeat <i>me</i>?"</p><p>"You see, that is what I do not have the answer to," Zelda replied regretfully with a frown and a shake of her head. "He has trained very diligently, though, and I have no doubt he is at least prepared." A lie, she knew. No training had been done, and having Merick wrestle was a practically spontaneous decision.</p><p>Darbus silenced the room. "Today, Gor Coron of the Gorons and Merick of the Hylians will battle for recruitment. Should Merick win, the Hylians will gain a valuable ally in the fight to take Hyrule back. Should he lose, however, nothing will be gained but the adrenaline from the match. Gor Coron, Merick, please take your positions in the ring."</p><p>Link and Zelda stood beside the ring and each other, both of their gazes filled with worry and dread at the idea of a loss. Merick kept glancing back and forth, from Gor Coron to Link, Link to Gor Coron, over and over. Link gave him a stern nod, a command to stop, and he understood, turning to face Gor Coron. Link was almost shocked by the sheer determination, the sheer <i>death</i> in his eyes, a stiff fire like he'd never seen before. Something within Merick seemed to snap, and his posture became more straight and his stance more firm. Whatever it was that snapped had been conveniently so, and Link was thankful.</p><p>"Ready...</p><p>fight!"</p><p>Merick immediately threw a punch at Gor Coron and went straight for his waist, grabbing him and pushing him slowly towards the edge, inch by inch, his boots scraping the floor and fighting against the elder's weight. The elder gave a forceful shove, causing Merick to stumble backwards. He quickly regained his balance, however, fueled by his desire to win and finally end it all, end this pointless war, and begin a promising future... for him, and those he loved. He growled under his breath, a new kind of determination rising, and he practically jumped on Gor Coron. His grip was almost suffocating, his breaths loud and ragged and labored as he fought hard to move him back. He pushed back further and further before he thought he couldn't anymore and gave one final, strong shove, using the boots to his advantage as Gor Coron made one last desperate attempt to fight back.</p><p>There was a loud thud as Gor Coron fell on the floor. Instead of being upset, he smiled a little as Darbus helped him up and looked towards Merick. "You won."</p><p>"... I did."</p><p>There was a collective sigh of relief that went through the room, and as Zelda let out hers, she noticed that Link had, at some point, clutched her hand. It was a tight, sweaty grip, that of nerves, and it meant nothing. Or was he holding it because it was <i>her</i>, and she was a source of comfort? It didn't matter because she still slipped out of it and wiped her hand on her dress. She approached Darbus slowly, allowing Merick to join her.</p><p>"I believe you owe us something," she slyly said, a tight smile working it's way across her face.</p><p>"We do!" Darbus exclaimed. "Please. I give you all of us. We shall be your aid. Use us in your time of need, and allow us to win. Together, we'll take back Hyrule." He knelt. "For our Queen."</p><p>Zelda almost cried. At last, after all they'd gone through, all the hardships and trauma and challenges, it was almost over. They had everything they needed, and all that was left was to finally confront Matthew, and ask...</p><p>Why?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. immediately</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sire, we have a report."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"They beat us to it."</p><p>"Beat us to...?  You need to be specific, soldier."</p><p>"Them. The Gorons, sire."</p><p>There was a loud bang that echoed through the room, one filled with anger and frustration. Matthew flexed his hand angrily, part of it red from slamming on the arm of the throne. His face was greatly contorted—his eyes were squinted, brow crinkled and his nose scrunched, mouth in a severe frown. His breathing became heavy, fast, his chest rising and falling with each rapid breath. And then, he broke into laughter.</p><p>"You are kidding, yes? This is just a joke, I assume," he said as he clutched his head with his hand, an insane smile spreading across his face, eyes wide and glazed with tears. The soldier before him shifted uncomfortably, adjusting the way in which he held his spear.</p><p>"No, your Majesty. This report is quite serious."</p><p>"Oh, of course it is." He was crying now, and his voice wavered. "Nothing can ever go my way, can it? I am destined for doom. I may as well quit; go running back to my kingdom, my <i>mommy</i> who was never quite, crying like some unfed infant... disgraceful. I can't. I'm too deep in, aren't I? Tell me!"</p><p>"U-um, sire, it is not my place to say..."</p><p>"Of course not," Matthew muttered. "You're too blinded by duty, loyalty, station, you could never bare yourself to me even if I asked you to! <i>Ordered</i> you to! Even if I threatened you, bribed you, you wouldn't be truthful. You would lie, and don't even try to say you wouldn't! My whole life has been lie after lie after lie. Nobody has ever, once, been sincere to me, except for... her. My love, Armina. How I miss her. She was the only one who was ever... truly there..." he trailed off. He made a mistake, killing her. Why did he do it? That night, he hadn't even felt like himself. It was like he had been overtaken by something that wasn't in him, some dark force; and he knew what it was.</p><p>Pride.</p><p>There was a time where he truly did want to be with her in heart and soul, not just politically, but lovingly. There was a time where he adored her and everything she did, seeing her as an angel walking on the planet. But the day he took Hyrule, something in him snapped. He changed, and became more corrupt, and he found himself hoarding power. He no longer desired to share it with her in a peaceful rule; he wanted all to submit to him, and if they wouldn't do it willingly, he would force them. All compassion, all empathy, was gone, and it was replaced with hatred, anger, pride, and insanity. And there was no going back. </p><p>"Sire, I shall leave you, with your permission," the guard intercepted his thoughts, bowing. Before he could turn, Matthew called out to him.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>"Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Bring me my general. We have plans to discuss."</p><p>"May I have disclosure, also?"</p><p>"We are going to march on the Hyrulian Army. Right now." </p><p>"R-right now?!" the soldier squeaked.</p><p>"Yes. Now get me Ashei!"</p><p>"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" the soldier took on a much more urgent air, scurrying out of the room quickly. Within minutes, the Altherian general strode lazily into the throne room, casually eating an apple.</p><p>"It's urgent, you said?" she questioned, taking another bite. "I'm kinda busy." She pointed to the fruit in her hand.</p><p>"Ashei... I still remember the day you came to us. It was raining, and you showed up at the barracks in a soaked cloak, shivering almost pathetically. It interested me, seeing how you were considered such a great, strong warrior here."</p><p>"Past tense, sire. After the invasion, I was nothing." </p><p>"Which is why you came to us. They cast you aside, they forgot you—Link, Zelda, everyone."</p><p>"I am well aware that they used me. Why are we talking about this?" she sounded irritated, bored; after all, it was her least favorite thing to talk about. She tried her hardest to recall only the good memories from their little group of friends. However, the bad outnumbered the good, and she thought about those bad memories nearly every day. When anyone tried to talk to her about those days, she'd immediately shut them down and walk away. Hyrule was no longer her home, Zelda no longer her queen and Link no longer her friend. She served Altheria now, and she wanted nothing more than to stay away from anything Hyrule had to offer. Of course, that was impossible now, but she had a duty to her king and she would carry it out as needed. </p><p>"We are going to war. Immediately."</p><p>"What?!" she shrieked. It was rare that she showed such emotion, such shock. Even though she appeared to hate her former employers with all her soul, part of her still loved them and cherished them. To fight them was something she considered impossible, to kill them was even worse, but... she sighed, straightened her posture, and nodded. "My duty is to my king and I will successfully carry out your orders."</p><p>Matthew stepped down from his throne and approached her. "Words cannot express my gratitude." His old self was showing. He took her hand, and kissed it. "I know how hard this will be for you."</p><p>She tried to glare at him, but she couldn't, not when he was showing the empathy she thought he abandoned long ago. The empathy he showed her when she showed up, fallen from grace, on the front step of his barracks. "King Matthew, you are too kind," she quietly responded, looking down at her hand forlornly. </p><p>He nodded. "Gather our troops and situate them as normal. We march immediately."</p><p>"Immediately..." she whispered. "Of course." In some dreamlike state, she wandered out of the room, absently taking another bite of her apple. She didn't want to fight them, but she had a duty, and it was not to Hyrule. It was to Altheria, and she would lay down her life for her king.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the village, the soldiers were celebrating with what little booze they could find. The sun was beginning it's descent along the horizon, coloring the sky in the same lazy hues they'd seen on their way up Death Mountain. The atmosphere, however, was anything but lazy. There was laughter, cheering, shouting, happiness, and Zelda swore you could hear it from anywhere in the world. They were finally winning, and the world seemed like it was on their side for once.</p><p>"Does it feel good?"</p><p>"Huh?" Zelda was startled by the sudden question, turning towards the voice to find it was Link, standing tall and proud. He seemed as though he was renewed, determined, ready and willing to fight any battle thrown at him.</p><p>But most of all, in greeting her, he ditched the titles.</p><p>"Does it feel good? The win, I mean." Goddesses above, now he stumbled over his speech in front of her. It was both a blessing and a curse. Was she really starting to forgive him?</p><p>"It does, actually, General," she responded. She would not abandon her airs like he did his. "This is a source of morale for us and our soldiers alike—don't they look like they could take down hundreds of Bulblins all at once? Maybe even Zant?"</p><p>"They do look energized. But don't you think we're underestimating something here?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like the might of Matthew and his men, of course." Link inhaled and gulped, and the conversation suddenly took on a heavier tone. "Zelda, you know what happened at the Hidden Village, and— and that was just a fraction of his forces. Who says we won't fail against his entire army?"</p><p>"Your attitude does," Zelda replied, trying to ignore what he said and maintain her somewhat positive attitude. "We had no hope back there, Link. We had no will to fight at all, and now everyone is starting to realize how far we've come. We deserve to win, don't you think?"</p><p>"Of course! That's a foolish question and you know it. But... I can't help but have this underlying feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong. Like— like someone important is going to die, someone like Ilia or Merick or..."</p><p>"You," Zelda interrupted.</p><p>"...me."</p><p>Zelda laughed, a real, genuine laugh, a smile painting her face and her eyes crinkling in delight.</p><p>"You think me dying is funny?!" Link exclaimed, and Zelda shook her head through her tears of laughter.</p><p>"No, no, of course not! What's funny is you think <i>you</i>, of all people, will die. You, the strongest and bravest man in all of Hyrule, who saved the world... dying? That's foolish, Link. You're practically invincible."</p><p>"I suppose that's what many think," Link said, cracking a small smile, though he didn't entirely agree. However, he had spent so much of his adult life denying that claim that he learned to just accept it and let people say what they want.</p><p>"You should enjoy yourself before the battle, Link," Zelda suggested, gesturing to the dozens of smiling soldiers before her. "They're all having a good time. Why don't you join them?"</p><p>"Because I'd rather be talking to you," he stated plainly. This shocked her, seeing as how their relationship seemed to only get worse as time went on. On the other hand, it pleased her to know that he still found some joy around her.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you tolerate me. In all honesty, as much as it hurts my pride to say it, Hyrule would be no longer without you." She looked up at him earnestly and held back a laugh at his bashful expression.</p><p>"Uh, well, that's a, uh, honor, Your Majesty! An unexpected one, perhaps," he said, adding that last bit under his breath. She patted his shoulder fondly, finding him almost irresistibly cute when bashful. She opened her mouth to say something more, something that would catch him extremely off-guard—</p><p>"Your Highness!" a panicked shout came from the doorway followed by a loud slam and the shaking of the building. "Your Highness, where— there you are! It's urgent!"</p><p>"What is it?" she asked, slightly annoyed by the intrusion, but kept a regal air so that the soldiers watching her wouldn't judge. </p><p>"Matthew— he— they— the Altherians are, ah—"</p><p>"Spit it out!" Link commanded. The soldier jumped and nodded.</p><p>"The Altherian army is ready and waiting in Upper Eldin, by the east entrance to Castle Town."</p><p>"What?!" Zelda shrieked. There was a moment of silence as she had a small bout of panic.</p><p>"To, uh, make peace?" joked one drunk soldier who immediately shrunk back in his chair when Zelda glared at him.</p><p>"No, you idiot!" shouted the other soldier. "Th-they have weapons and... and at the front is... King Matthew."</p><p>This time, the entire room gasped, and most of them began to move out of the building towards the carts holding their weapons. Zelda commanded the rest to follow suit and left Link to do the rest as she went to gear up for battle herself. She dashed outside and continued to shout orders to the clueless. She made it to a cart and opened a box, pulling out her bow and sword and armor, hastily and sloppily putting it on. They had no time to waste, what with Matthew being right in the field, positioned to attack at any moment. Adjusting the last of her armor, she rushed over to Link's side and helped him organize the troops based on rank, forming them so they could quickly march forth.</p><p>She found herself doing less helping and more staring—not at the soldiers, but at Link. His windswept hair fell across his forehead, the dark blonde locks falling into place. His eyes were hard and determined, blue and full of life. His voice was stern, shouting commands and orders left and right, organizing everything all by himself. She really admired him and his resiliency, and looks, and skill, and trustworthiness, and—</p><p>And she knew that, if she looked hard enough, she could find a reason to finally forgive him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze in the Upper Eldin field was stiff and brisk, reflecting the intensity of the glares either army sent each other. The atmosphere was tense, deadly, and dangerous. Except for the occasional rustle of grass and distant call of a bird, it was silent. It was as though hunter had found prey and neither moved first, simply waiting for the other to attack.</p><p>"Link, I have to tell you something," Zelda said, clutching her sword at her side, knuckles white with nerves and face sweating with anxiety. </p><p>"Can it wait?" he whispered. "This is too important." His eyes were trained on the battlefield ahead, scanning the Altherian ranks for any faults or openings to invade.</p><p>"It can't. You need to know."</p><p>
  <i>Link, I forgive you. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me, take me back, love me again. I want to live my life with you, I love you, so much, I'm so sorry and I forgive you so please—</i>
</p><p>"Make it quick," he snapped, the tension edging from his eyes to his voice. Her hand slowly, carefully, found his by his side, and she slowly grasped it and looked up at him. He seemed confused, almost angry that she was picking this moment of all moments to tell him.</p><p>"Link, I..." she paused to take a deep breath, and he looked almost frustrated with her. "I for—"</p><p>"Cowards!"</p><p>She swiftly turned her head towards the field, ripping her gaze away from him, watching a figure stand in the middle of the field. Link followed suit, his eyes hardening again and he seemed to inch closer to Zelda. He peered almost painfully at the tiny black shape that continued to walk towards them. His walking was accompanied by a loud thundering, the product of which no one knew. However, when the figure came into full view, his sword was pointed at their army and he was quickly identified as their enemy—King Matthew.</p><p>"Cowards! You can't run anymore!" Matthew shouted. "Your games are over! You will die here!" Over the curve of the horizon, a menacing scene formed as Matthew's army charged straight for them, ascending over the setting sun. Zelda and the rest of her army drew their weapons, looking to Link for an order. They didn't move, but instead they stood silently, placing their trust in him entirely.</p><p>With a deep breath, he withdrew his sword and held it out before him. He set his sights on Matthew, and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Charge!"</p><p>The command was loud, echoing through the field, and quickly received. Without a moment's hesitation, the army rushed forward, shouting and running, and they appeared as a storm on feet. </p><p>Zelda grabbed Link's sleeve and stopped him from rubbing forth. "You can't," she said. "You cannot kill him."</p><p>"What do you mean?!" he asked, almost angrily. They'd come this far and he was denied the opportunity to exact revenge on his captor?</p><p>"I mean I will not allow you to kill Matthew, let alone fight him!" Zelda countered, frowning. "I want to do it."</p><p>"You?!" Link asked, dumbfounded. "Zelda, he's too strong for you."</p><p>"Oh, but he's a perfect match for you?" she shot back.</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying that you are far too incapable of fighting him! You could die!"</p><p>"Link," she said in a dangerously calm tone, "I could have died from drinking too much. I could have died when Marley was a senator. I could have died when they invaded the castle, or at the Hidden Village. Do you understand how many times I have stared death in the face, and now you're denying that I'm strong enough to kill him?"</p><p>Link stared at her and pursed his lips. "Yes, Zelda, I am." He turned to go run towards the battle, but stopped for a moment. "Don't die out there.</p><p>I need you."</p><p>He took off without another word, his sword tight in his hand and her right in his heart. Zelda tried to follow him but was cut off by an enemy soldier who swung at her head. She ducked and swiped at the soldier's feet, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.</p><p>She made his death quick.</p><p>Link managed to fend off any miscellaneous soldier that tried to fight him with a simple slash to put off their balance. His focus was set solely on King Matthew and his demise and he had no time for arbitrary, weak, useless soldiers. He jumped and twisted and ducked under and around countless attacks, at one point having someone nick his cheek and draw blood. It didn't matter, however, and it didn't hurt—his pain tolerance was far too high, and his adrenaline even higher.</p><p>He came to a sudden stop as he found Matthew, watching as he kicked a soldier in the stomach, sending the soldier flying backwards. With a smile, Matthew turned to face Link. Swords in hand, they slowly walked towards each other.</p><p>"It's been a while, hasn't it, Link?" Matthew asked, stopping and crossing his arms. He smirked.</p><p>"Yes, it has," Link growled back, anger rising up to the surface, unable to keep himself even mildly composed anymore. </p><p>"Well, I am sad to see you serving Hyrule again," Matthew poured sarcastically. "You were quite the addition to our army! Your anger at being captured and forced to fight only enhanced your skills, but now we don't have you anymore. A loss, really."</p><p>"I'd say it's a gain for me," Link spat. "I don't have to serve a dog anymore."</p><p>"No, I suppose not." Matthew unfolded his arms and hummed, gazing at his blade. "But there will always be a mark on your back that says you once did."</p><p>"Damn you!" Link shouted, louder than the shouts of the soldiers around him and the cries of the wounded. "You... you're a monster! You took everything from me..."</p><p>"Link, yelling doesn't do anything. Why don't you shut up and just let me <i>finally kill you?!</i>"</p><p>Matthew was quick on his feet. He dashed to the side and ran up to Link, striking his sword right in the center of Link's shield. With all his might, Link pushed back and Matthew stumbled, losing his balance for a second. Taking the opening, Link lunged forward and drove his sword deep into Matthew's shoulder—the scream that followed was bloodcurdling and unlike anything Link had ever heard before, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Matthew dealt an angry blow. It nicked Link's arm but didn't do much damage. Matthew clutched his shoulder and stumbled back.</p><p>"You dastard," he huffed, his breathing becoming faster and his voice raspier. "Just die!"</p><p>Matthew stuck out his sword and ran straight towards Link and, in a moment of panic, Link reciprocated the movement.</p><p>The world stopped. It was silent, and the people around them disappeared. In that moment, it was just them and their swords, embedded bloodily in each other. The only thing they could hear was the other's heavy, labored breathing, and the shuffling of their boots on the ground as they moved away from each other clumsily, falling on the ground. Link's eyes fluttered as he heard Matthew stop breathing, stop moving, stop <i>living</i>—</p><p>The world resumed, but it was muted. The shouts and cries were no more as people huddled around Link's body, checking his pulse and looking at the wound, the sword that slept now deep in his stomach. The Altherians had dropped their weapons and watched quietly—their King had fallen. They'd lost.</p><p>"Link!"</p><p>People moved to the side to make room for Queen Zelda, covered in minimal amounts of blood. She fell on her knees at his side, dropping her sword and gathering him in her arms. She didn't care that people were watching. "Link..."</p><p>"Z-Zelda," he rasped, "are you... okay?" His speech was interrupted by a violent coughing fit, in which blood made its home on his chin. Weakly, he reached up to her face and with dirtied thumbs, wiped away the clear tears that she didn't know had developed in her eyes.</p><p>Wordlessly, she nodded, and watched him closely. "I'm so sorry," she finally choked out. "I'm sorry."</p><p>His hair fell haphazardly on his head, the dark blonde locks darkened even further by red blood. It stuck to his forehead, sweat covering his face in small beads. His eyes were barely visible, hidden underneath heavy lids, but they were lifeless, dead. His voice was weak and quiet, raspy, devoid of all life that he once had.</p><p>"Zel..."</p><p>"Yes?" she said hastily, desperate to hear what he had to say.</p><p>"I know you— you don't... forgive me, but..." he coughed. "I l-love... you." In an attempt to live for just a minute, just a second longer, he pushed out one last breath, but then his eyes closed and all was quiet, the air devoid of the sound of his breathing.</p><p>The cry she gave—the heartbreaking, gut-wrenching cry, full of sorrow and despair—was unlike anything anyone had ever heard. She pulled him closer to her and pressed her forehead against his chest, sobbing into the fabric of his tunic. She shouldn't be crying; she should be happy. Joyous. They'd won! The Altherians no longer had a place in Hyrule, and she had her throne back.</p><p>But she was empty. She felt numb, sorry, and sick, like she could throw up at any second. She felt like she hadn't a purpose, hadn't a reason to go on without him—the man who gave her happiness and love, the man who died for her in her arms.</p><p>In her moment of victory, she lost everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was bright out.</p><p>The sky was blue and spring was upon Hyrule. Flowers bloomed in every nook and cranny, each of a different variety and color, painting the kingdom as a rainbow haven. The sun was high in the sky, warming the earth beneath it, beckoning creatures out of their long hibernations or warm dwellings. Birds sang, bees buzzed, and the wind gently blew. It was picturesque.</p><p>In the garden, she sat. In her hand, she held a bouquet of roses she picked herself—his favorite. Instead of a bench, she took to the vibrant grass, letting it caress any skin she exposed. For the first time in a long, long while, she smiled.</p><p>She reached out to touch the cool stone of his grave. It was grey, with the head of a wolf carved on the top and an obligatory message in the middle:</p><p>
  <i>HERE LIES HYRULE'S GREATEST HERO AND GENERAL, LINK.</i>
</p><p>She knew that, if he had any say in it, he'd ask for a rock as his tombstone. She held back a laugh at the thought. Gently, she reached out and set the roses down in front of the stone, then kissing her finger and pressing it into the headstone. A sign of her love that she could not directly give to him ever again in her lifetime.</p><p>"Hello, Link," she said warmly. "I missed you."</p><p>Some would think her delusional or insane for talking to a stone, but she felt as though she was really talking to him. Even if he couldn't respond, he listened.</p><p>"It's been some time, hasn't it?" she mused. "I've been busy lately, so I couldn't visit. Some diplomats from surrounding countries and, I assure you, no Altherians." She liked to use humor to calm herself when, truthfully, she wanted to cry every time she visited him. </p><p>"I'm a queen again," she quietly added. "The crown and the throne are mine once more, thanks to you. It was only recently that they were returned to me, despite it being some months after you... killed him. The coronation took some planning, as well as some repairs to Castle Town. I think you'll be glad to hear that Ilia did make it out of the battle alive, and she's back home with her father. However, she was depressed for weeks after seeing your dead body. She... she got out of it, but I don't think she'll ever recover."</p><p>"In other words," Zelda continued, trying to lighten the mood, "I think you'll be glad to hear that Merick has been appointed as the new general, and he's lead the army wonderfully. You were smart in trusting him, even if I did doubt you. I'm sorry for that—I'm sorry for a lot of things, actually. Especially for using you. </p><p>"I think about you everyday, and I'll never be able to forgive myself for the way I treated you. I am a horrible person, Link, but you still lead my people to victory, and without question. Why? What obligation did you have? Was it just because you loved me? I understand. I am going to understand any reason you have and, even though I'll never know what really happened to you while you were gone, I'm over it. You came back and I... I was ungrateful for it. I betrayed you.</p><p>"Yet, you forgave me. And why? I will never know the answer to that. Do you think I need to, though? The idea of you forgiving me and loving me, even in the end, is enough for me to sleep at night. </p><p>"Hyrule is safe again. And while I won't see you ever again in this life,</p><p>"I know that one day, we will meet each other again under a different sky, and when we do, I want you to know something.</p><p>"I forgive you."</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>THE END</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>